Faebles: Forever & Eternity (Book Two)
by TheDoccubusStories
Summary: The second story in the Faebles trilogy. Bo and Lauren have overcome the issue of Lauren's mortality and are stronger than ever, but the Fae world will never allow them to truly be free and before they can enjoy the first day of the rest of their lives, they have many challenges to overcome and trials to survive. NC-17 at points. MUST READ! R&R please!
1. The Wedding Dress

**_An important detail to note is that for the purposes of this story, Lauren and her brother were orphaned in their teens. This is another reason why they became eco-terrorists._**

1\. The Wedding Dress

Bo and Lauren had been planning the wedding for months already. Their priority had been to somehow manage to keep it fun and not stressful, but they always had fun when they were doing things together. They were both a fan of classic weddings, but they wanted to make it special, unique, they wanted it to _feel_ like _them_.

The flowers were going to be white roses, with accents on the tips of a few from each bouquet of electric blue and lavender purple. Their wedding rings were already picked out and were almost identical, Lauren's had a large circular sapphire stone in the center surrounded by smaller diamonds, the band was simple with a few more diamonds down the band near the setting and the inside of the band had an identical inscription on both, "Yours, Forever & Eternity." Bo's ring was the same but with an exceedingly rare purple diamond in the center. "A rare diamond to symbolize my rare diamond, it's perfect," Bo had said when they were looking at raw stones.

They also had the caterer and the venue picked out, The Dal of course. They had their wedding party and the guests picked out, the only thing they'd been dragging their feet on was getting dresses and sending out the save the date invitations, they found it hard to agree on a day or even a time of year for that matter.

"Bo, we _have_ to go dress shopping, you can't wear black leather and I can't wear my lab coat to our wedding," Lauren was getting tired of pushing her lover to do this last thing.

Bo pouted adorably, "But you _know_ how turned on I get when you're in your lab coat. Plus that's so _us_!"

Lauren rolled her eyes, trying not to smile but failing. "You're worse than a child sometimes I swear."

"Oh shut up, you love me."

"Unfortunately," Lauren shrugged and Bo reached across the couch to tickle her sides.

"Unfortunately, huh?" She asked as Lauren giggled uncontrollably, Bo knew how ticklish she was and how much she _hated_ being tickled. She finally stopped when Lauren's eyes welled with tears from laughter.

Lauren sat up and pretended to be angry, "That's dirty pool, Dennis. You better watch yourself."

Bo shook her head, she knew even though Lauren was joking with her, that she was really getting stressed out about getting dresses.

"Okay babe, let's go look at dresses, come on," Bo stood up and held her hand out to her lover.

"Now?"

"Yeah come on, if we stay here any longer you know we'll both just end up naked."

"True, you're right. Let's go."

* * *

Lauren had tried on dress after dress and she was starting to get discouraged. Nothing seemed to suit her at all, nothing seemed 'right', nothing took her breath away. Bo had of course come in and found her perfect dress in about 20 minutes. Bo saw how stressed her lover was getting and offered to go out and get them coffee and Lauren was relieved to be left alone to sulk, not wanting Bo to have to see getting her so stressed over their wedding.

After what seemed like thirty different dresses, the saleswoman finally thought she had a better idea of what Lauren was looking for, she came back with one and Lauren felt herself get a little excited. She tried not to get her hopes up as she tried on the dress but she couldn't help it, before she even looked in the mirror something about this one just _felt_ different. It fit her body like a glove as if it had already been tailored to her.

She turned to the mirror and felt her eyes stinging with joyous tears instantly. It was perfect, slim line and elegantly simple, it was a form fitting dress that was floor length, the material at her cleavage was gathered and swooping, adding just enough intrigue to the simple dress. It was exactly what she'd been picturing. As she felt all the pieces of their wedding and the months of planning falling into place, drawing to a close – she was suddenly hit in the chest with crippling memories that knocked the wind out of her.

There was something that just wasn't right and Lauren wondered if it would ever feel right. Maybe now wasn't the time for this wedding, maybe there never would be a right time, because if things remained as they were now, she suddenly wasn't sure if she wanted to go through with it. She felt her heart sink as she realized what this might do to Bo, she knew their relationship could survive her calling off the wedding but she also knew it would crush Bo, break her heart. Bo wasn't a 'girly-girl' but Lauren knew how much this wedding meant to her lover, Lauren had seen how excited she'd become the more they'd planned it. The blonde was racked with guilt and suddenly the last thing she wanted to be doing was standing in a change room in a wedding dress that was starting to feel like a lie.

She quickly undressed as she heard a knock on the door, "Babe? It's me, I've got your coffee whenever you're decent."

"Uh, okay hun. I'm almost ready to go."

"Yeah? Should I take that to mean you've found something or have you given up for the day?" Bo asked, her voice hopeful.

Lauren shut her eyes in pain, not wanting to have this conversation here. "Yeah, I found something, good to go," she answered, forcing her voice to sound as normal as possible.

They left the shop and got into the Camaro, heading home. Lauren had been silent since they left and was gazing out the window with a far off look in her eye. Bo decided maybe it was a good time for her to give her lover some happy news, "Look, I've been thinking and I like your idea of a summer wedding. I can let go of marrying in the fall, summer sounds nice, we can have an outdoor wedding which will be wonderful with you being Elf now and-"

Lauren knew she had to stop her before she said anything sweeter, "I've been thinking too and may-maybe now isn't the right time for this."

"For what?" Bo asked, genuinely confused as to what she meant.

Lauren's voice was small, almost scared, "For us to get married. I-I'm not saying not _ever_ , I'm just saying, maybe not right now."

Bo cleared her throat, never having felt so confused in her life, "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything is great I just – I don't know, it's been kind of stressful planning everything, even though we tried to keep it as stress free as possible and I just – I don't know I guess I want to really enjoy things when it happens," Lauren knew her bullshit stunk, even to her own nose.

Bo couldn't have been more confused, even if the planning _had_ been a little stressful at times, why would that make a difference now, when they were basically finished with the preparations? It seemed more likely to her that Lauren was having second thoughts about marrying her and didn't want to just come out and say it. Honestly, she was too scared to question the blonde further, half of her not wanting to know the real answer.

Bo reached across the car to take Lauren's hand. "Are we okay?" Bo asked in a small, quiet voice.

Lauren nodded emphatically, "Yes baby, we're great. I hope you're not upset – I just need some time, okay?"

Bo nodded, "Of course, anything. I just want you to be happy."

Lauren smiled at her and lifted their interlaced hands to her lips to press a kiss to Bo's hand. She couldn't have felt any more grateful to have such an incredible woman. She looked out the window again, hiding her face as tears welled in her eyes.


	2. Relatives

1\. 2. Relatives

Bo woke up and rubbed her tired eyes, it was still dark out. She didn't have to look, she knew immediately that her bed was empty. She scrunched her brow in confusion, pushing the covers back and slipping into her kimono. The kitchen and living room were empty, she knew if Lauren was still there, there was one other place she could be, Bo walked to the back room on the first floor, the door was shut and she felt relieved that her love was still in the house.

She knocked softly on the door and opened it without waiting for a response. Lauren was sitting at her desk in her lab, the lighting was soft in the room, the only light coming from the small blue lights in the glass medical cases that lined the walls and the small desk lamp Lauren had on her desk.

The blonde looked up and smiled at her Succubus. "Hey baby, sorry if I freaked you out, I couldn't sleep so I came down here to work."

Bo shrugged and sat down in the chair that was to the side of Lauren's desk, the chair she'd spent countless hours sitting in, just watching her lover work, listening to her aphrodisiacal geek speak. "That's what it's here for princess. How come you couldn't sleep?"

Lauren broke their eye contact to nervously shuffle papers on her desk. Bo watched her for a few moments and decided she couldn't take it any longer. She stilled the blondes movements with her hand, Lauren reluctantly lifted her eyes to meet the chocolate eyes she'd fallen in love with.

"Talk to me," Bo told her, nodding encouragingly. There was nothing Lauren could say to scare her away and she wasn't going to let the blonde go through whatever this was on her own.

Lauren nodded, biting her lip to hold back the tears that suddenly sprang to her eyes. Bo cupped her cheek reassuringly and lifted her head back up to look at her.

"Whatever it is we'll get through it, _together_."

Lauren nodded again, sighing and gripping the hand that Bo had held to her cheek. She pulled her hand down and interlaced their fingers. "I'm sorry for shutting you out earlier baby, I just didn't even know how to put it all into words. And can I just say, _thank you_ for being so understanding and patient with me. You're the best partner I could ever have hoped for, thank you for being so sweet."

"I know that you're hurting, I can feel it. I just didn't want to push. But I'm not letting you go through whatever this is on your own, we're stronger together, you know that. Now tell me what's going on and we'll fix it, okay?"

Lauren nodded her head and blinked the tears away. "You know - when I was trying on that dress, it just brought up feelings of my Mother and how she would've loved to experience this and be a part of everything, picking out the flowers and the invitations and it just made me sad – I half expected to look in the mirror and see her standing there, but you know what else my Mom would've loved to experience? _You_.

"That's what I'm most sad about, that she never got a chance to meet this incredible, passionate, loving, wonderful woman that I've fallen head over heels for. When I realized how much it meant to me to not have my parents at my wedding, I thought about my only other living family member, the person I was closest with in the world until I found you, my brother. I don't even know where he is or if he's alive and thinking about getting married without him there just – it just didn't feel right. It made all of this somehow feel less _real_ and I know that sounds horrible to say because I don't want you to think I don't want to marry you, because I do, it's _all_ I want but I-I don't know, I can't explain it-"

"You don't need to explain, that's perfectly understandable, perfectly human. If I had a sibling out there somewhere there is nothing I wouldn't do to find them and make sure they were there for our wedding, it's not right, I don't want you to do this unless everything is perfect, unless it's exactly how you want it and how you imagined it. I know it's really just one day, but it's the first day of the rest of our lives together and as always, I want everything to be perfect for you, for both of us. The lucky thing is, finding people is kind of my specialty, so don't worry, we're going to find him okay? I promise you. We have nothing but time, there is no pressure here, we haven't made any reservations yet. I can marry you tomorrow or in a week or in a year or ten years after that – though I'd definitely be a little sad about the last one, but we're not going to do this unless it's everything you imagined and more, got that?"

Lauren sniffled and let out a sad laugh, she stood up to sit on Bo's lap and give her a salty kiss. "No matter what, it _is_ going to be everything I imagined and more because I'm going to be marrying _you_. Could you _be_ any more perfect?"

Bo shrugged, "I _could_ be, if a certain breathtaking Elf would come upstairs and get in bed with me."

Lauren laughed again, she placed a kiss to the brunettes cheek and took her hand. "Come on, I can't even see straight anyway, these can wait til tomorrow."

Bo had woken up early to start research into Lauren's brother. The most she knew about him was that his name had been Reese Beattie, but that was before the pipe-bomb incident and she was sure he'd have changed his name. She also had an old photo of him that Lauren had, but again he had probably changed his look drastically since it was taken, which was basically where everything hit a dead-end.

Bo sighed and raked a hand through her hair, she wasn't sure if she'd ever had less information to go on in a case. She knew she needed help, she couldn't start looking if she had no place to start. She knew there were very few people who could help her with basically no information so she took Lauren's wedding ring with her, knowing having something of hers with her might help things and went to go see Hella.

The mystic told her it was nearly impossible for her to get readings off of someone she'd never met before and knew almost nothing about, but having Lauren's ring helped, it allowed her to trace her memories back to childhood and onward from there. She saw Reese through Lauren's memories and it allowed her to form a weak bond with him. She could only sense things about him from right after the pipe-bomb which was still pretty unhelpful since things could've changed a lot since then.

"I sense the initials, E.A. I see a bottle of hair-dye, it's dark brown, I see tattoo's and seedy motel rooms. Someone is being as quiet and as invisible as a mouse, coming out only at night, hiding, never sticking his head above ground, never doing anything to be noticed and blending in with everyone and everything. I see him drinking heavily, unable to sleep. He's very smart, he gets jobs easily and is quickly promoted but he always declines, knowing the less of a mark he makes on the world, the better chance he has at not going to prison. He moves a lot, every year or more, he never stays in one place for very long. I see him falling in love once but he leaves her behind. This man is tortured Bo, pain has eaten away at him until there is not much left. I'm afraid there's not much else that I can see."

"But, is he alive? Can you see that?" Bo asked nervously.

"Yes, his life energy is still here, on this plane. Besides that, I'm afraid I can't be of much more use."

"No that's okay, that's a start. Can you tell me abou-" Bo broke off, feeling a pain around her neck. She shook her head and rubbed her neck absently at the strange sensation. "About this woman he loved – can you see a name, an- _aah_!" Bo exclaimed. An emotion overwhelmed her senses, hit her in the chest like a brick, that emotion was terror but it wasn't her own. She stood up so quickly her chair clattered to the floor with a bang. Her eyes were wide, like a cornered animal. The terror was growing, threatening to make her explode with its intensity. Something was wrong, very, _very_ wrong.

She looked up at Hella and the look on the mystic's face told her everything she needed to know. " _Run_ ," Hella whispered, her eyes full of fear herself.

Bo had never run so fast in her life. She doubled over halfway to the Camaro as a blow knocked the wind out of her like someone had hit her in the stomach with a lead pipe. She knew one of her ribs was broken but she shook her head and the sensation floated away as quickly as it had arrived.

" _Lauren_ ," she whispered, full of fear. She raced home as if her life depended on it – and it did.


	3. Kidnapping

1\. 3. The Kidnapping

Lauren walked in the door of the Clubhouse, she'd gone to the grocery store to grab some almond milk for her morning coffee. She set the bag on the floor and undid the broach on her cloak to remove it, suddenly something thin was around her neck, choking her. The broach slid off her cloak and clattered to the ground. She gasped and tried to breathe, no such luck. She pressed her palm behind her, into the intruder and sent a pulse of death through him, it seemed to have no effect.

"It worked, grab her," she heard a male voice say. She shook her hand and tried again, nothing. She brought her hand to her face and tried to push her energy out of her fingertips, nothing. Not even a single tendril of violet colored energy. Something was wrong with her power.

The thing around her neck had stopped choking her as the men grabbed her arms and hauled her out of the Clubhouse. She looked down and saw an amulet on a gold chain hanging around her neck, then the chain tightened as if my magic, until it was as tight as a dog collar.

Whatever this enchanted necklace was, it was making her powerless. She felt fear overwhelm her, she tried to struggle, tried to fight but she was defenseless. She was suddenly human again and in the arms of two large Fae men, she was nothing more than a nuisance, but she refused to give up that easily. She yelled and kicked and screamed, thrashing relentlessly as the men carried her out the back door of the building to the alley where a van was waiting.

She managed to dig a fingernail into one of her attackers, "Fuck, bitch!" The man yelled and grabbed a lead pipe out of the trunk of the van, giving her a blow to the abdomen as hard as he could.

She tried to scream but she no longer could, she tried to breathe but she couldn't seem to do that either, the only sound that came from her throat was a strangled wet gasp. They threw her into the trunk and she felt the darkness calling her, she tried her best to stay conscious but it was no use, she slipped under the pull of the darkness as she felt the van start up and drive away.

* * *

The door to the Clubhouse was open but Bo never slowed down to be stealth and cautious, she continued to run, removing her knife from its sheath. She shook with blind rage, just praying there was an Under Fae there that she could let suffer a long and bloody death. No such luck.

" _Lauren_!" She screamed as she ran through the house, but she could already feel her Elf was gone. Lauren's lab looked to be untouched and so did the rest of the house so it wasn't a robbery.

Bo had felt the terror and the pain subside but something was still very wrong, she knew it in her core. She walked back to the door and looked for evidence, obviously Lauren had been out because there was a grocery bag on the floor, Bo knelt to check its contents. A carton of almond milk and a single red rose. Her heart clutched with pain when something shiny on the floor caught her eye. She turned and picked it up, flipping it carefully in her hands, Lauren's rowan tree broach.

Her heart seized and the tears came. " _Lauren,_ " she whispered, never having felt pain like this in her life. She was furious, scared and her heart was breaking in two all at the same time. She cried hard, overwhelmed. " _Ahh_!" She screamed, blind with rage through clenched teeth as she continued to cry, she would murder every last one of whoever or whatever had taken her fiancé, then then when they were dead, she would bring them back to life and kill them all again.

" _Honey's_ , I'm _home_ – oh my god Bo, what happened?" Kenzi dropped to her knees on the floor beside her best friend who was currently curled up on herself, sobbing almost noiselessly.

"L-Lauren," Bo tried to speak but her body refused to stop sobbing uncontrollably.

"What happened?"

"K-kidnapped," Bo shook her head, closing her eyes, willing herself to wake up from this terrible nightmare. Kenzi knew there was no time to sit around crying, Lauren wouldn't, she'd be cool and collected and logical about things, knowing that was the best way to get either of them back.

"Get up!" Kenzi said harshly, trying to stop her best friend from continuing to unravel. She yanked her friends elbow, forcing her to stand. "Now is not the time to lie down and cry, we have to work as fast as we can, you check the security cameras, I'll call the boys. Focus Bo okay? She needs us," Kenzi shook her sister's shoulders lightly and the Succubus nodded, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand and continuing to sniffle.

Bo ran to the bedroom where the security camera monitors were and checked the tapes. She saw it all happen and her heart squeezed, she wished more than anything that she could reach through the screen and make it all stop, that she could've been at home to stop it. She didn't recognize the men that bound Lauren's neck and dragged her from the Clubhouse but they were wearing matching uniforms, at least she had them on tape, someone had to know something.

"I called the boys, Trick was already on his way over and he's here now." Kenzi walked into the room and Trick followed her solemnly, silently.

"What did we get?" Kenzi asked, referring to the cameras.

"I don't recognize them, maybe you will Trick – _ahhhh_ -AH-ha," Bo broke off in a blood curdling scream, her voice catching with pain. Her hands went to her abdomen, covering the spot where she could feel the blade go in, she pulled her hands back, knowing she would see blood but there was nothing.

"Oh my god Bo, what's wrong?" Kenzi was white as a ghost.

"I c-can feel everything. Because of our amalgamated feeding, I can feel everything," her eyes welled with thick tears and even Trick looked scared. "They're torturing her Kenzi," Bo couldn't continue to be strong right now, she just couldn't. She sobbed, her fists slamming into the bed in anger, wishing she could be there, tearing these Under Fae limb from limb. Visions flashed through her mind of all the ways she could torture and kill them and it seemed to ease her.

Kenzi climbed onto the bed with Bo and wrapped her arms around the Succubus, her eyes connected with Trick's and they shared a terrified look. "Look, it might sound awful to say but think of it this way, if you can feel her – that means she's still alive. We're _going_ to find her, okay? Just keep it together, _for Lauren_."

Bo nodded, feeling broken. She turned the monitor towards her grandfather so he could see the screen, "Do you recognize them?"

"No, but that symbol on their suits, it's an ancient Dark Fae symbol, I bet you the Morrigan will know who they are."

That was all Bo needed to hear, she grabbed a few weapons and her and Kenzi ran to the Camaro. "Bo, be careful!" Trick shouted after them though he knew his request would fall on deaf ears.

* * *

"P-please, no more," Lauren begged. She was bleeding and cold and close to losing her grip on consciousness again. They had started the torture with their knives and were currently alternating between holding her head under a tub of ice water and pulling her up just in time to keep her conscious. "I told you everything already, what more do you want?"

"Well see, I just don't _believe_ you, _human_ ," the woman spat the word like it was unpleasant to have the taste of it in her mouth. "See, your powers couldn't have come from a gift stone because the last of those was destroyed centuries ago! Now, I want to know how you got your powers and I want to know _now_."

"I _told_ you, it _was_ a gift stone, you must've been mistaken-"

"Dunk her again Dain," the female demanded.

"My pleasure Mother," the male Fae who had his hands gripped in Lauren's hair held her face under the ice water again. She tried to struggle but her body was growing weak, the more she moved the more she made her wounds bleed. She was starting to grow seriously worried that she would die. She realized how little she'd thought about death since becoming Fae. It was something she never thought she'd have to worry about again but she should've known better than to assume anything, in this insane would of Fae, there was no such thing as 'never'.

But she couldn't die, she _refused_. Not before she'd married the beautiful woman who had made all of her dreams come true. She couldn't do that to Bo, she couldn't leave her, she _wouldn't_. But as the hours dragged on, her determination not to die slipped further and further away until it seemed like a distant dream.

* * *

Bo barged into the Morrigan's office without knocking. " _Well_ , how uncouth of you, I know you were raised by filthy humans but you should still have better manners than to barge into someone's office without knocking-"

"Shut your mouth Evony, tell me who this is _now_ or I'll _rip_ your _fucking_ heart out!" Bo growled, slamming down the printout of the kidnappers onto Evony's desk.

Evony looked at Bo in shock, in all the years she'd known and shared a love/hate relationship with Bo, she'd never seen her like this. The look in the Succubus's eyes was animal, unpredictable and it made the powerful Fae feel a little uneasy, though she'd never admit it. She let her eyes drift to the paper in front of her and felt her heart sink. "N-no," Evony stammered, pushing back from the desk, wanting to get as far away from that paper as possible.

"You recognize them? _Who_ are they!" Bo demanded, slamming her hands on the desk.

"No, it's not possible. I must be confused," Evony scrunched her brow – something she never did, and shook her head.

Bo rounded the table and wrapped her fingers around the Morrigan's throat before the other woman had a moment to react.

" _Bo_!" Kenzi, who had been silent until now shouted, but she knew when Bo was in this state, nothing could bring her back. Nothing except maybe Lauren.

Bo squeezed the Morrigan's neck and Evony raised her hand, the look in her eye saying that if Bo didn't stop, she would vaporize her into a puddle of flesh.

Bo blinked and released her, her jaw flexing involuntarily as she clenched her fists.

"What the _fuck_ , Bo. Get a grip. What is this about anyway?" Evony rubbed her neck absently.

"Don't act like you don't know, I don't have time for this shit."

Kenzi spoked up, "Lauren has been kidnapped, by those men."

Evony shook her head again, Bo thought she saw fear flash over her features for a split second. "Who are they Evony, _now,_ I'm losing my patience."

Evony sighed and shook her head, "Th-they're dead. Those are two of Carman's sons, she has three, I'm guessing the third is the getaway driver since those sons of hers never did anything without each other."

"Who the fuck is Carman?" Bo asked, thinking she sounded more like a stripper than a Dark Fae badass.

"She's the Celtic goddess of evil magic, a witch. But the real deal, not like the humans and their Wicca. Her sons are just as bad news as she is - Dub, Dother and Dain, otherwise known as Darkness, Evil and Violence."

Bo shook her head, "Why are they supposed to be dead?"

"They were vanquished by the Tuatha De Danann, the "peoples of the goddess Danu," they used their magic to defeat her. Don't be too hasty about this Bo, I know you want to get Lauren back and as much as I dislike her for that little stunt she pulled making me human, for some reason I still care for the little Elf. But Carman is powerful Bo, _very_ powerful." Bo could tell that Evony was scared and if she was honest, it scared her a little bit too. She'd never seen the powerful woman in front of her scared of anything in all the time she'd known her.

"What does she want with Lauren?"

"Beats me. Carman is power hungry, maybe it has something to do with Lauren becoming Fae – it must be something big whatever it is, she hasn't been seen in hundreds of years so if something is making her stick her head out of the ground now, you can bet it's important to her, whatever it is."

"Where is she?"

"It's hard to say but she used to like staying in this one compound, it's an unassuming warehouse that's been around for hundreds of years, but it has a sub-basement that is basically sound proof, perfect for …" Evony broke off but Bo knew what she was going to say, for torturing people.

"How can I defeat her."

"Honestly? I don't know, the peoples of the goddess Danu all died hundreds of years ago and until they managed to defeat her, Carman had tormented and cursed the people of Ireland for many years," The Morrigan held her hands up, to show she was sorry but that was all she knew.

Bo shook her head, "Thank you, sorry for choking you out."

"What's a little choking between a Succubus and her sworn enemy?" Evony made a dismissive move with her hand and Bo nodded, her and Kenzi turned to leave.

"I mean it Bo, don't go running in there half-cocked with this one, because if you die, Lauren has no chance, trust me," Evony's tone was sincere and it made Bo feel uneasy.

"I'll keep that in mind," Bo said through gritted teeth, feeling almost as desperate and worried as she had when she'd entered, even though they _were_ a step closer.

"Call Trick, I'll drive," Bo told Kenzi as they ran to the car.


	4. Torture

4\. Torture

"What do you want with me? I'm no one," Lauren asked, her eyes kept rolling back into her head though she was trying hard to stay focused as she laid on the concrete floor of her prison, too exhausted and weak to even sit up. Her hands were still bound behind her back and her arms were long past cramping and hurting, they were going numb and she could no longer feel her own fingers.

"You'll be no one soon enough, for now, you're my best chance, that's the only reason you're still alive, once I get what I want, I'll end your suffering human. Until then, this will be your life, every minute of every day, in pain. I will erase every pleasant memory you've ever had until only pain exists," The beautiful woman crouched close to Lauren's face, her eyes projecting her sinister honesty. Lauren shut her eyes, thinking of only one thing, _Bo._

"Who are you?" Lauren whispered, forcing her eyes to open but they uncooperatively rolled back in her head again.

"I'm Carman my dear, Celtic goddess of black magic," Carman's fingers exploded with a fiery red energy that made Lauren feel queasy.

Lauren tried so hard to stay conscious, _no,_ she told herself as she felt the world slipping away, becoming unfocused. Darkness.

* * *

Bo told Trick everything the Morrigan had told her while Kenzi called Evony's assistant to get the address of the warehouse where she thought Carman might be.

Trick nodded, looking uneasy, "The gift stones were supposedly all destroyed centuries ago, the Una Mens didn't like the idea of Fae's and human's alike being able to have whatever their hearts desired, as you can guess that could lead to some very bad situations in some cases, they felt that it was too much power for someone to have. Maybe that is why Carman still has Lauren, maybe she thinks that Lauren got her powers some other way."

"How can I defeat her Trick?" Bo pleaded with him, she was feeling so ready to tear into this evil witch, she already couldn't stand how long it was taking to find Lauren, she hadn't slept in thirty-six hours and she was feeling delusional from lack of sleep and not having fed, but nothing would make her stop looking, she couldn't feed and she wouldn't sleep until Lauren was safely in her arms and that was all there was to it.

"I don't want to lie to you Bo, the fact that she was defeated once before in history, remains something of a miracle. She is incredibly powerful Bo. The best I can do is to offer the advice of taking someone else who uses dark magic, Vex. It's not much but it's something."

Bo raked a hand through her hair in frustration, she was dizzy from lack of food and almost starting to hallucinate. "You're telling me you don't have anything in that lair of yours that could help me with this, if she dies I'll _never_ forgive any of you," Bo growled, her eyes flashing blue. She wasn't even angry at her grandfather, it wasn't his fault but her anger was bubbling over and every person who wasn't directly helping her to get her love back, had better watch out. She didn't feel in control of herself and she hadn't felt out of control in a long, _long_ , time. Ever since a beautiful human Doctor had walked into her life, she'd spent every waking moment focusing on controlling her dark urges, it wasn't even a conscious decision, the blonde just made her want to be better. It terrified her to think of what she might become without Lauren, something she'd never even allowed herself to consider before.

"Bo, you're not yourself right now, have you fed?"

Bo laughed manically, a dangerous look in her eye, " _FED_? You think I'm going to _FEED_ on someone who isn't my fiancé? You've got to be kidding me, are you fucking crazy?"

Trick widened his eyes, filled with concern but not knowing what he could do, "Bo, you wouldn't be cheating, Lauren wouldn't see it like that, you're a Succubus Bo, you need to-"

" _FUCK_ being a Succubus, I don't care what I am! I don't care about being Fae or being a Succubus, don't you _understand_ that? All I care about is that the love of my life is being held prisoner and tortured by some crazy evil witch right now. I'm so sick of people treating me like I'm so different – I'm _not_ different, I feel love just like everyone else – _more_ even. With Lauren, I don't have to live my life being centered around _sex_ , because I have _love._ If I have to give that up, I'll literally die. I'm not being melodramatic, I will _not_ feed, _ever again_ and I _will_ die and I couldn't care less. Do you understand me? So handle this situation as you would if _I_ were the one being tortured to death in some dungeon right now."

Kenzi was standing in the doorway, her eyes wide with fear. She'd heard Bo shouting after she'd gotten off the phone and came to see what was wrong. For once she couldn't speak, she had no sarcastic quips or light words of mirth, she simply had a sinking feeling of dread.

Trick shuffled his feet uncomfortably and cleared his throat, "There is _one_ thing, it's an amulet that might help protect you from her dark magic, but as for killing her, I can't help with that. She's a unique power, she's more Goddess than Fae and I'm afraid defeating something like her is beyond my collection of trinkets."

Bo's eyes flashed dark, almost evil, "Leave the killing to me," she held out her hand, indicating for Trick to get the amulet. He retrieved it and handed it to her nervously.

"Be careful Bo," Trick said.

Bo simply smirked. She turned to leave, seeing Kenzi in the doorway, her eyes brushed over the girl as if she wasn't even there, "Stay here Kenzi," Bo told the girl, a demand not a request.

"But Bo-"

"Stay _here_ Kenzi. It's too dangerous, I already have one person I love in danger, I don't need another," Bo didn't tell her that the main reason she wanted her to stay was that she didn't want Kenzi to see the side of her that was about to show itself.

* * *

Lauren woke up taking a deep, shocked breath – as if she'd been holding her breath underwater – she sat straight up without thinking. Someone had dumped a bucket of ice water over her head and her brain reeled in shock. Her abdomen was on fire with the pain of her stab wounds and broken rib. She was lying in a puddle of her own blood. She didn't know if she'd been there for hours, days or weeks.

An iron chain was wrapped around her neck and she was dragged by her throat to a suspended X shaped platform that had restraints on the ends of it. She was strung up by her hands and feet to the torture device, her head lolled forward, too weak to lift it. The blood began flowing from her wounds at the shock of being stood upright.

Jumper cables were attached to her fingers and she shuddered as the metal pierced her flesh, too weak to be able to scream any more. A tongue compressor was shoved into her mouth to keep her teeth from touching and she bit down on it in anticipation.

Electricity was sent into her nerve endings and tears began streaming from her eyes involuntarily as she was electrocuted, " _UuuuunGH_!" She screamed as she bit down on the piece of wood in mouth, her jaw nearly breaking it as her muscles went ridged and she felt her heart skip a few necessary beats.

The witch's words rang in her head, _I will erase every pleasant memory you've ever had until only pain exists._

 _Bo._

 _Only pain exists._

 _Bo._

 _Only pain._

 _Bo._

 _Pain._

 _Pain._

 _Pain._


	5. The Witch

5\. The Witch

Bo entered the warehouse and all was eerily quiet. She had decided there wasn't enough time to retrieve Vex. She was armed to the teeth, the amulet that Trick had given her was safely around her neck. She searched the first level of the warehouse and found nothing, it didn't seem like anyone had even set foot in the place for years. Bo felt a chill run down her spine, it had taken her a long time to drive there because she kept having to pull over, feeling like she was being tasered.

Just when she was about to leave, she felt it again, stronger this time than any of the other sensations she'd experienced so far via her and Lauren's telepathic chi bond. She dropped to her knees, trying so hard to stifle her scream that tears fell from her eyes, when the electricity subsided she took a few deep breaths and stood to her feet, her brain swam with dizziness and she almost fell back to the ground.

She steadied herself and searched again, there was a steel grate on the floor in one of the rooms, she lifted it and heard a sound she'd been dreading. Someone must've flipped a switch again because her muscles seized with electricity and she heard a muffled, blood-curdling scream waft up from the basement.

Bo felt rage flood her mind, it pushed the other sensations from her brain and she felt clearer. She eased herself into the manhole , her fingers gripping the floor above her head, she let go and fell almost noiselessly to her feet. She followed the sound of muffled screams down a corridor to a room that had fluorescent lights on.

She could feel the energy of her soulmates chi, dim and weak, like a lit candle that was about to burn out. She stood in the doorway of the room and saw three men in suits and a woman in a tight red dress with their backs to her. She saw her lover tied up to a torture rack and her blood boiled. Lauren's shirt was ripped and cut, stained red with her blood. There was a large puddle of blood on the ground and a trail of blood leading to the torture rack, another large puddle of blood was at Lauren's feet. Lauren seemed to sense that her lover was there, she managed to lift her head slightly and their eyes met, Bo put her fingers to her lips, signaling for her to be quiet.

Lauren let her head drop, too weak to maintain eye contact.

 _Pain._

 _Pain._

 _Pain._

Bo removed a shuriken that Lauren had gotten for her for her birthday from her utility belt and threw it at one of the men's heads, just at the base of his neck. She severed his spinal cord instantly and he dropped to the ground with a thud. She smiled, pleased with herself, clearly spending time learning anatomy with Lauren had been more educational than just in the bedroom.

The woman turned and saw her son with a shuriken embedded at the base of his skull and screamed, enraged. "Dub!" She shouted.

Darkness down, Evil, Violence and Wicked Witch to go.

The woman turned towards Bo and their eyes locked, wild fury returned to Bo's face. "The unaligned Succubus I presume? Took you long enough, I was getting bored of your human pet anyway, time for some _real_ fun," The witch flicked her wrist and a red ball of energy flew towards Bo's chest.

" _Bo!_ " Lauren managed to scream but her voice sounded wet and pained, Bo noticed her sputter and blood fell from her mouth, Lauren looked frightened at the sight.

The ball of energy hit her chest and was absorbed by the amulet. Bo's eyes flashed blue and the witch faltered, face full of confusion.

Bo took to the air, her arms spread wide, wind whipping through the closed basement. A voice spoke out of Bo's body that wasn't her own, "I am Ysabeau McCorrigan, part Succubus – part Blood Sage, granddaughter to the Blood King, daughter to Hades, the King of Darkness and future Queen of all Fae. I am more powerful than _all_ of the Fae, the new dawn is coming and all Fae will bow before me. My children will be more powerful than even _me_ and they will sit on the throne beside me and one day, I will hand them the keys to the kingdom _they_ shall _rule_ all Fae and bring the world _into the light_ , all those that stand in my way, shall be _crushed_ ," Bo's head fell back and she fed, draining the three remaining immortals until they were a breath away from death.

Her feet touched back on the ground but the wind never stopped, her eyes never changed back. She pulled out her dagger and went to work on the witch, Carman's eyes were shut with exhaustion but Bo knew she was still alive. She punched the Goddess hard in the face, feeling the bone break under her fist. The woman in the red dressed screamed and opened her eyes. Bo pressed her face up close, a breath away and showed her the knife in her hand before running it from the base of her throat to her belly button.

The witched squirmed and clawed at the ground, unable to move, totally helpless. Bo didn't stick the knife deep enough to kill her, just deep enough to induce white hot pain. "When I send you back to Hel, make sure you tell everyone you meet that if _anyone_ touches a hair on my families head, _especially_ the Elf, they will be tortured mercilessly and killed, then brought back to life and killed again," Bo's voice was still not her own, her eyes were manic, completely wild and crazy. The witch shuddered, looking very afraid, it brought joy to Bo's heart. She stabbed the knife into her abdomen and twisted, the witch cried out again, whimpering.

" _Bo_ ," She heard a faint, wet voice and looked up to see Lauren, still hanging from the rack. Bo's eyes changed, suddenly chocolate brown and full of pain and love. She looked down at the witch who still had Bo's knife in her abdomen, clawing the ground hopelessly. Bo removed her knife and said ,"You can thank my fiancé for the quick death."

She plunged the knife into Carman's heart and twisted hard. Her head lolled to the side and she was gone.

Bo got up and ran to her love, quickly getting her down off the rack. She held her weak body in her arms like she was about to carry her over the threshold and gently placed her on the ground.

"Baby," Bo's voice was strained with emotion and tears were falling from her eyes. "What have they done to you," Her hand cupped Lauren's cheek because everywhere else on her body was battered and bloody.

" _Heal,_ " Lauren's voice was so strained and weak, Bo didn't recognized it at all.

The Succubus nodded and closed her eyes to suck the last of the chi from the last two sons of Carman. She leaned down to kiss her fiancé's bloody lips. Her mouth tasted like pain and iron, her lovers blood leaving the taste of rage in Bo's mouth. Killing them wasn't enough, what she wanted to do to them was so much worse than that, death was too good of an end for them.

Bo kissed her so gently, so lovingly, still cupping her cheek. She pulled back to let her Elf feed from her. A little life seemed to return to Lauren's body, Bo could feel her chi again, stronger, less of a flickering flame in the wind.

When Bo had nothing left to give her, Lauren sat up and Bo's fingers gently lifted her blood soaked shirt. Her hand fluttered to her mouth to quiet her sharp intake of breath. Bo's eyes were full of tears and they spilled down her face. _What have they done to you_?

Their kiss had broken the bond of the enchanted amulet that bound Lauren's power. It no longer recognized her DNA and loosened, returning to normal. Bo ripped the necklace off of her lover and shattered it with the hilt of her knife.

Bo's heart was aching, thinking of the pain Lauren must've been in for almost two days. Lauren touched her face, trying to tell her through her touch that it was okay. Bo shook her head, nothing about this was okay. Lauren let go of Bo's cheek and flexed her hand, energy leapt from her fingers and she ghosted her hand down her own abdomen, healing her knife wounds and her broken rib. When she was done she felt better, the pain was slipping away, now just a sharp memory instead of a crippling reality.

"Help me up," Lauren told her lover. Bo stood, trying to wipe her eyes but the tears kept coming, she gave Lauren a hand and when she was on her feet, Bo's arm immediately went around her back, cradling the blonde's weight to her side.

"Can you walk?" Bo asked nervously, her face twisted with apprehension.

Lauren pulled away from Bo's embrace, turning to face her, cupping her neck with both of her hands, Lauren's thumbs grazing the bottom of her jaw as she rested their foreheads together.

"I knew you'd come for me."

Bo's tears wouldn't stop, " _Always_. I-I'm so sorry-" Her voice broke painfully as a loud sobbed escaped her throat without her permission.

" _Baby_ ," Lauren kissed the brunettes lips with so much adoration that both of their hearts warmed a bit. "This isn't your fault, okay? She was crazy, there is nothing you could've done and look what you did, as always, you saved me. You're incredible, I never had a doubt that you wouldn't save me. I know you."

Bo wrapped her hands around Lauren's wrists and nuzzled into her touch. "I could feel everything – I knew instantly that something had happened, I felt every tremor of fear, every hit, every cut – I'm so sorry you had to go through that."

Lauren was a little surprised but not overly. She felt the tug on her heart, knowing how tormenting that must've been for Bo.

"It's over now and look, I'm already healed, okay?"

"Don't you do that again, I'm lost without you, okay?" Bo told her seriously and Lauren felt how much she meant the words. The blonde lifted a hand and stroked Bo's face with so much love, trying to take the hurt away.

"You're never going to be without me, thinking of you was the only thing that kept me going and it always is. It's you and me, forever and eternity, nothing and no one is going to take that away from us. We're too strong. Apart we're strong but together we're _invincible_ okay? Now I want you to let this go, it's in no way your fault and you're not going to let this torment you, I won't allow it."

Bo sniffed and nodded. "Let's go home okay? I need you to be in my arms, safe." Bo felt like a little girl, still a little frightened and uneasy, and she would be until the blonde was wrapped safely in her embrace in their bed.

"I need that too," Lauren shut her eyes and placed a slow, loving peck to Bo's lips.

"I love you so fucking much," Bo said, her throat thick with emotion again as she was overwhelmed with how close she'd come to losing her everything, her entire world.

"I love you too, _wait_ \- _feed_ _first_ ," Lauren asked gently, wanting to feel Bo's love envelop her being, she needed Bo to feel her love too, to send it into those dark places in her heart that were still angry and hurting.

Bo pressed her hands into Lauren's hair and the blonde wrapped her hands around her lover's wrists, deepening her kiss hungrily. Lauren moaned with satisfaction into the kiss and Bo smiled into her lips. She pulled back when they were both breathless and fed from her love gently.

Lauren squeezed Bo's wrists and sighed happily, her entire body filling with warmth and love, her head tilted back, almost unable to hold itself up as pleasure overwhelmed her being. Bo moaned and squirmed, feeling her lover's warmth wash away the last threads of rage that were still wrapped tightly around her heart. Lauren was _home_ and that was all that mattered.

When Bo was done feeding she attached her lips to Lauren's neck, nipping and kissing. The blonde whimpered and wrapped her arms around the Succubus's waist, holding her in place. Bo moaned and cupped the back of the blondes neck, holding the weight of her head as she greedily kissed and marked her neck, overwhelmed by love and passion.

" _Mmm_ ," Lauren hummed and smiled as she bit her lip, bringing her head back down to look at her love. She ran her thumb over Bo's lower lip as the Succubus looked at her hungrily, her eyes hooded. " _Mine_ ," she whispered reverently, possessively.

Bo rested her forehead against Laurens, closing her eyes and letting her beating heart return to normal, letting the need to rip her bloody clothes off right here and kiss away all the bad memories, slip from her mind. She opened her eyes and stared into the hazel eyes that had captured her heart, she fingered the engagement right on Lauren's finger lovingly, " _Mine,"_ she told her Elvin queen. "Let's go home," Bo said, pulling back to offer the blonde her hand.

Lauren took it and they walked shoulder to shoulder, Lauren's head resting on the Succubus's shoulder. "I already _am_ ," Lauren said softly with a content sigh and Bo smiled, dizzy with love and relief once again.


	6. Ashland Willow

6\. Ashland Willow

Lauren had had a hard time sleeping since the kidnapping, waking up screaming in her sleep most nights. Bo was wracked with worry even though Lauren assured her she was fine. Bo refused to let the blonde leave the house or get any work done, spending days just doting on her and watching her like a hawk. After a few days of being locked in their bedroom together, Bo finally contacted Hella again. She spoke with her about the woman she'd spoken of that Reese had fallen in love with, she was wondering if she had a name or a location. Hella said it was fuzzy but two words kept popping up, Ashland Willow. Bo was excited, that was more of a lead than anything she'd gotten so far.

She called Dyson and Tamsin and searched all the databases she knew of online but there was not one hit in any database for a female Ashland Willow.

The smell of coffee hit her nose and she lifted her head from the laptop she was poring over. Lauren was smiling at her and holding out a mug, "Here baby, you need a break."

Bo smiled and cleared some space on the couch so her fiancé could sit down, she put the laptop on the table and Lauren laid down on the couch, draping her legs over her lovers lap. Bo absently made lazy patterns with her fingers around her ankle as she drank her coffee. "Mmm, that's good babe, thanks. It's just what I needed."

"Do you know how cute you look when you're researching? You get this glazed over look in your eyes and you incessantly chew on your pen cap and making little humming noises to yourself when you're stumped. Plus you wear your glasses when you're on the computer and you _know_ how I feel about you in your glasses," Lauren bit her lip and Bo blushed. The blonde shook her head, a blushing Succubus, she wouldn't have thought it was possible if she wasn't the one to entice those blushes herself.

"It's the same way I feel about you in your lab coat. Why do you think I sit in the lab with you all the time? You look so adorable when you're focused on a problem and doing research. Plus, the geek speak, _mmm_ , be still my heart," Bo bit her lip and hungrily looked at her Elvin lover. Now it was Lauren's turn to blush.

"So _that's_ why we always end up making love every time I finish my research, I just thought I was being rewarded for a job well done."

"Well you _are_ , just a different job than the one you're actually working on. The job of winding me up like a mechanical toy," Bo shrugged.

"I love you, you know that? Not many people would be so understanding about postponing their wedding to find their fiancé's long lost brother. I appreciate everything you're doing for me and it means so much to me – I already feel like the luckiest girl in the world just because I get to marry this incredible creature in front of me and then you have to go and be even sweeter. I can't tell you what it means to me that you'll stop at nothing to make me happy, but really Bo, you don't have to do _anything_ to make me happy because just being with you every day is enough. I'm crazy about you," Lauren looked at her with eyes full of genuine love, making Bo's heart squeeze.

"I'm crazy about _you_ , Lo. And I know you'd do the same for me – it's actually selfish, I'm really doing this more for me than you because seeing the smile it will bring to your face will give me so much joy, I should be the one thanking you."

Lauren shook her head, "You're crazy," she said with eyes full of laughter and love.

"You wouldn't have me any other way," Bo leaned over, making a kissy face with her mouth and was rewarded with a deep, passionate kiss. She pulled back when she felt herself getting flush with desire. "Phew, you better get out of here or I'm never going to get any work done."

Lauren gave her her best innocent look. "See and _I_ was thinking, you better get your ass up to the bedroom or I'm never going to _let_ you get any work done. But you can have it your way if you want," Lauren sighed and got up, pretending to leave.

Bo caught her wrist as she walked by, "On second thought, your way sounds pretty good too."

The blonde laughed at her.

"Race you," Bo said as she tugged Lauren's wrist back and jumped over the back of the couch, gaining herself a head start.

"Sometimes I seriously wonder if I'm dating a five year old girl or an ageless Succubus."

"There is no right answer to that question!" Bo shouted back over her shoulder as she raced up the stairs.

Lauren shook her head and smiled.

* * *

It had been days since Hella had given her the tip on Reese's lover and nobody could come up with any leads. Bo was definitely getting discouraged. She was quickly running out of options, she still couldn't start with no place to start. Then she had a random brainwave, what if the two words Hella had seen weren't a name at all, what if they were just two words that somehow corresponded. She went about it differently and after another few hours of research, she hit the jackpot. Ashland Willow wasn't a person at all, Ashland was a town in Oregon and the Willow Ranch was a farm in that town. Ashland Willow.

Bo called and spoke to the owner of the farm, the owner had a daughter who traveled a lot but occasionally lived at the farm, she was currently out of the country backpacking through Europe and was unreachable but she would be home in twenty-four hours for a one night stay before leaving again. Bo booked the quickest flights out of the city she possibly could, calling Lauren on her phone as she hurriedly packed.

Lauren was at her medical supplier, she'd been busily working on some secret project that she refused to tell Bo about, it was all very mysterious but Bo knew not to push the Doctor when she got like this. "Babe, I have a lead. We have to go to Oregon and our flight leaves in four hours, can you meet me at the airport? I'm packing you a bag."

Lauren felt herself get jittery with excitement. "Oh my god Bo, are you _serious_? I'm almost done here, I'll call you when I'm at the airport."

"Okay I'll see you soon."

"Bo?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you more than words," Lauren said, excited tears springing to her eyes.

"I love you too princess, see you soon."

* * *

Bo and Lauren walked out of the airport in Oregon arm in arm. "You know this is kind of like our first real vacation, where we're not chasing down Under Fae or something."

Bo smiled and wrapped her arm around Lauren's waist, squeezing her tightly to her side. "That is true, but I have to say if it was up to me I'd be taking you somewhere a lot more romantic than Ashland, Oregon."

Lauren giggled and bumped her hip against her lovers, "Anywhere I go with you is romantic babe."

"Good to know, maybe I'll start cheaping out on dates," Bo smirked and Lauren laughed again.

They headed over to the Willow Ranch in their vintage rental car to wait outside. The daughter of the ranch owner was due to arrive home soon.

"What a romantic vacation, just the two of us snuggled up in a car together on a stakeout – does it get any better?" Bo's voice was dripping in sarcasm as she reached for Lauren's hand, interlacing their fingers.

Lauren smiled to herself and squeezed her lover's hand. "If it does get any better than this, I can't possibly imagine it."

Lauren's eyes were getting heavy, she hadn't slept in almost twenty-four hours. "Close your eyes and go to sleep angel, I'll wake you when she gets here."

"Mmm, okay. I'm just going to shut my eyes," Lauren lifted Bo's arm and slid over on the bench seat to snuggle into her side.

* * *

Lauren was stirred from her sleep by feather light kisses being peppered on her cheek. "Mmm, no _sex_ , _too sleepy_ ," Lauren moaned, snuggling closer to her lover. Though her voice said no, her body was saying yes.

She raked her fingers over Bo's abs and hummed in delight. She felt Bo chuckle and smiled.

"You know I find you the most adorable with you're sleep babbling, now wake up or we're going to end up having car sex."

Lauren groaned and stuck her lip out in a pout, reluctantly rubbing her eyes and opening them. "Car?" Lauren asked confused, taking in her surroundings.

"Oh shit," Lauren grumbled, sitting up straighter. Bo laughed, her eyes glowing with adoration.

"Let's go babe."

"Okay, I'm up, I'm up. Lead the way."


	7. Reese Beattie

**Don't say I don't spoil you. 3 chapters in one day. Possibly more if you spoil me back with feedback.**

 **Also I don't know why but I was picturing Amanda Seyfried as the character 'Caroline Willow'. :) Enjoy.**

7\. Reese Beattie

Bo anxiously knocked on the door, she could feel her fiancé's anticipation, it was infectious. A pretty blonde girl answered the door and she felt Lauren clam up. She took the subtle cue from her lover and tried to find her words.

"Hi, I'm Bo and this is Lauren. This is going to sound a bit strange and you might not even be the girl we're looking for but I was wondering if you had a few minutes to talk about a boy you might've known."

The girl seemed a little nervous. Bo smiled at her earnestly and the stranger seemed to relax. The doe eyed blonde closed the door and stepped out onto the porch.

"I have a minute, I'm Caroline Willow," The blonde crossed her arms over her chest and nervously waited for Bo to explain.

"Thank you, basically, we're looking for someone. We're not sure what name he would've been using at the time and the picture we have is very old," Bo took the picture from her pocket and handed it to the girl. "He might have had darker hair when you knew him and even tattoos, any information you had would help us out incredibly, we don't even know where to start looking for him."

Caroline definitely seemed to recognize the picture but when she looked back up the girls, she obviously had reservations about saying anything.

"He-he's my brother," Lauren finally spoke up, her eyes pleading with the girl to give them information.

Caroline's eyes darted between Bo and Lauren and she seemed to make up her mind. "Okay, I'm sorry I just – when Ethan left it seemed like he was running from something and I didn't want to say anything to anyone who might be looking for him because I didn't know exactly what he was running from, but I don't know why but I trust you girls."

Bo realized how nice it was to hear someone say that she trusted them without Bo having to whammy them with her Succubus skills of persuasions.

"S-so he's calling himself Ethan?" Lauren asked, her eyes full of tears. She placed her steepled fingers over her lips and blinked back the tears.

"Yes, I knew him as Ethan Alexander. He had darker hair, tattoos and some facial scruff."

"What was he like?" Lauren asked, finally feeling close to her brother for the first time in years. Memories came flooding back to her of her brother growing up, the sweet boy with curly blonde hair and angelic features who stood up for his older sister from the moment he could talk. When he was older, he'd beaten up anyone who spoke a bad word about her when she came out, he was sweet to their Mother and Father and wickedly smart. Lauren started to cry and Bo wrapped her arm around her lover protectively, her hand comfortingly rubbing her back. Caroline seemed to notice their connection for the first time and smiled.

"He was – he was sweet and loving and happy, but there was sometimes this darkness in his eyes that made me sad. I never found out what was behind that darkness, he left when we were just starting to get really close. When he left I felt like he'd been running from me but part of me wondered if he was running from his past – or both. When he lived here he worked at the ranch, he said he had experience with animals but little things at first told me he had lied – but he picked it up so fast, he quickly become one of our best hands and he was _so_ good with the animals, they seemed to calm him and vice versa. I'm sorry to tell you that I don't know where he went or what he's doing now."

Lauren laughed through her tears and sniffled, "Thank you, that's so much more than we had when we got here. It's a huge help. Thank you, really."

"If you think of anything more that might help us, here's my card," Bo handed her one of her business cards that Kenzi had made with her number on it. "Thank you Caroline," Bo sent the girl a heartwarming smile and took Lauren's hand to leave.

"I-if you hear anything else or end up finding him, give me a call. My Dad will know how to reach me."

"Of course, will do."

Lauren and Bo walked down the long dirt driveway to the car clutching each other's hands tightly, Bo could feel Lauren's joy and excitement and it filled her with the same excitement.


	8. My Light in The Darkness

8\. My Light in the Darkness

Bo had Lauren wrapped in her arms as they lay on their bed together. Bo's cheek was pressed to the top of Lauren's head, breathing in her peaches and cream shampoo as she absently played with her golden hair.

"I never thought I'd feel like this, that I'd be so much closer to finding him," Lauren said as she played with Bo's free hand, intertwining their fingers and kissing her lovers hand occasionally.

"I know you're excited but I don't want you to get your hopes up too much. Ethan Alexander has to be a pretty common name and we might not be as close to finding him as you think," Bo didn't want her fiancé's heart to break if they ended up turning up nothing. "Dyson and Tamsin are running his name but for now, just try not to get too excited until we come up with something more concrete."

"I know, I will. I just _feel_ like we're closer. This is more than I've known about him in years." Lauren squeezed Bo's hand, fighting back the tears. She hadn't let these memories touch her in so long, she'd distanced herself so much from Karen Beattie but the wall was slipping away. She had tried to forget how much her family and her brother meant to her but marrying Bo, starting a family with her was bringing up a longing for the family she'd already lost.

"Are you okay?" Bo asked, her voice quiet. Though she couldn't see her lover's tears she could feel her energy change.

"Yeah, I'm just – _thinking_. It's bringing up a lot of memories. I've been running for so long that I haven't thought about these things in what feels like lifetimes. I – I haven't let myself think about how much I miss Reese. My parents have been gone a long time and I've made peace with that but Reese is my only living family member and the fact that we're going to be starting a family of our own has just opened this wound in my heart. All of my memories of Reese, the good and the bad have come flooding back to my mind. I want to marry you _so_ badly Bo, you're _my everything_ – but something just feels wrong without Reese in my life. It feels incomplete, like it's less real somehow, I know that sounds cr-"

Bo's heart fluttered when Lauren mentioned them starting a family, thoughts of their future swam in her mind and warmed her heart, "It couldn't be further from crazy. It makes perfect sense. He's your family and we're about to start our own family, I don't want loose ends like this in your life ether. We're going to get to the bottom of this and we're going to have the most amazing wedding – I promise you Lo."

Lauren sat up and faced her lover, stroking her face gently, she rested their foreheads together and placed a kiss to Bo's lips. "I adore you," Lauren whispered.

Bo ran her hand over Lauren's hand and sent a pulse through her skin. Lauren moaned with pleasure and her heart skipped a beat. "The feeling is mutual Ms. Soon-To-Be Dennis-Lewis."

Lauren snuggled into to her lover's side, wrapping her arms around her body to hug her close. Lauren had a rare moment of wanting to vent about her deepest fears and past mistakes. "I never talk about this but every day for the past almost ten years, I've woken up fearing that it would be my last day of freedom. The only thing that made those terrified feelings go away – was you, but even still, I'm always afraid. I hate being afraid. Not a day passes that I don't regret what Reese and I did, Bo. The me now, would never do what I did, if I could go back and take it all back I would – but in the eyes of the law, that's not good enough. I live in fear every moment of every day that my past will come knocking and I'll be sent to prison and the best thing in my life, _you_ , will slip away along with that. I never thought of it before but what the hell would happen to me in prison now that I'm Fae? After years of not aging, the government would probably end up running tests on me," Lauren laughed, a sick morbid laugh full of disbelief and pain.

"Hey, stop that. We've all made mistakes. Do you think I deserve to go to prison for all the mistakes I've made? All the bodies I dropped before I knew what I was?"

"That's different, you were a Succubus who didn't know she was Fae, you had no idea what you were doing or how to control it, you did the best you could with what you had. With me – I made the decision to make those pipe bombs and trust my brother with them."

"Yes, but you didn't make a decision to kill people – you'd never do that, it might've been a stupid decision but it was an accident. You're Fae now, okay? You'll be protected, even from the decisions you made as a human."

"Yeah, but do I deserve to be? Part of me feels guilty for being free – for even being alive, it's not right," Lauren's tears fell and Bo lifted the blondes head to wipe them away the tears with thumbs.

"Stop this, if that's the way you see it – so black and white, then think about all of the lives you've saved as a Doctor, all the humans and Fae that are alive simply because of you and how brilliant you are. There are many more people alive right now because of Lauren Lewis then there are dead because of Karen Beattie. Leave her in the past where she deserves to be, you're not the same person now and the person you are now is the love of my life. I will _never_ let _anything_ threaten either of our freedom. You trust me right? You know that I'd stop at nothing to keep you safe?"

Lauren nodded, finding it hard to look her lover in the face, overwhelmed with feelings of guilt. "Of course I know you would. Nothing makes me feel safer than just knowing that I have you in my life, I felt safe with you from the moment I met you and I still do to this day. I just – still feel the guilt and I probably always will."

"Just focus on all the amazing things you've done with your life, all the people you've saved. Okay? Don't let the bad memories win. We have lifetimes to live together and save many more people, hundreds, thousands, the world is a better place because you're in it – and if you don't believe that, I know you have to believe that _my_ world is a better place because you're in it. If it wasn't for you Lauren, I'd be a monster."

"What're you talking about?"

"You're the one who taught me to control myself in the first place, you're the one who showed me what love is – you have to know that. Without you, I'd be a monster and I know that and if you don't know that, you need to wake up and see me for what I am. Part of me is dark and I know you see that, don't deny it. But the bigger part of me has always wanted to be better, _for you_. You keep me sane, keep me grounded, you're my _light_ in the darkness."

Lauren grabbed Bo's hand, her fingers immediately travelling to her engagement ring. Lauren felt a weight lift from her chest instantly. She wanted to deny what Bo had said, but her words eerily spoke to things Lauren had always ignored, but knew were there. She loved Bo for exactly who she was, light or dark, she saw the fighter inside her who refused to live by anyone's rules.

"You wouldn't be dark without me because that's just not who you are, you're _both_ and you naturally embrace both sides of you – the dark is a part of you but the light is a bigger part, your true nature is loving and sweet and kind and that's why I fell in love with you – not because you were trying to be something you're not but because of who you really are."

Bo smiled, Lauren always knew exactly what to say. The Succubus lifted her hand and kissed the inside of her palm.

"Are you good?" Bo asked, referring to the bad memories.

"I'm good," Lauren trailed her thumb over Bo's lip and they both fell onto the bed in a tangle of limbs.


	9. Ethan Alexander

9\. Ethan Alexander

Lauren had locked herself away in her lab, asking Bo politely not to accompany her in her office today. The Succubus had barely taken her eyes off of her lover since the kidnapping. Lauren understood her overprotectiveness but she was ready to start getting back to normal, trying to forget about the crazy witch who had almost killed her.

But it was more than that, Lauren really didn't want Bo to know what she was working on. It was a personal project that meant more to Lauren than anything she'd ever done before. She'd needed some rare medical supplies for her experiments and it had taken her a lot of bargaining to get them.

Finding Reese was important to her but this project was the perfect distraction. When she was working on her experiments, she was focused on her future in those moments and could live in a world where everything was right. She tried not to become obsessed with her pet project but she quickly felt herself losing that battle. She was wrapped up in her research, sometimes waking up in the middle of the night to slip downstairs and run tests. She knew Bo was getting suspicious and it pained her not to tell her lover what she was working on but she knew it wasn't time. There were some things B o wasn't ready to know.

* * *

Bo had spent days narrowing down the overwhelming amount of Ethan Alexander's that Dyson and Tamsin had found. She was exhausted, she'd barely slept, she'd barely fed and her heart was starting to ache for the embrace of her lover.

She took her glasses off and rubbed her hand over her face, sighing. The thing that was pushing her was not only her desperate desire to marry her soulmate, but Lauren's happiness. She knew what this would mean for Lauren, she was hoping maybe finding Reese would help Lauren reconcile some of her past mistakes and Bo needed that for her lover.

"Hey Bodacious, can I help?" Kenzi asked as she curled up on the couch beside Bo.

"Can you sleep for me?" Bo asked, finding it hard to lift her head, she yawned as if on cue and rubbed her face again, harder this time, trying to wake herself up.

"Well we both know I'm pretty good at sleeping, but I think I'll be more useful if I take half of your list and try and narrow things down."

"Sounds good Kenz, here. Basically we're looking for pictures, articles, ages, things that will eliminate some of this list."

Kenzi pulled out her computer and started it up as she looked over her half of the list. "Where's Lauren?" Kenzi asked absently.

Bo laughed and sighed, "She's in her lab."

" _Still_? Damn, what's she working on the cure for cancer?"

Bo shrugged, "I'm not sure honestly, all I know is its making her happy and taking her mind off of things and looking for Reese has been really stressful on her so I'm all for whatever takes her mind off of it."

"Well good. Still, you have to admit it's a little weird. She never hides anything from you," Kenzi broke off, her eyes widening as she became serious, "What if she's making a _girlfriend_ in there – like some Frankenstein shit!"

Bo snorted, "I'm pretty sure it's safe to say our little Elf has her hands full enough with me." Bo smirked and shrugged, obviously proud, "What can I say, I'm a handful."

Kenzi poked Bo in the side, " _That_ , I can vouch for."

* * *

"Bo, wake up!" Someone was shaking her aggressively in her sleep and she did _not_ appreciate it. " _No sex, Lo._ " She rolled over, trying hard to get back to sleep.

"Ew gross, does the Elf really need it that bad? Okay later we need to talk about you not being able to keep up with her because my mind is kind of half grossed out and half imploding – but seriously Bo Bo, wake _up_!"

Bo opened one eye and realized she was still on the couch. "Kenz?"

"Yes sleeping beauty."

"What happened?"

"What happened is you fell asleep and I thought I'd give you a much needed break. But I found something."

Bo shot up, rubbing her face and forcing her eyes to adjust to the light.

"Look," Kenzi handed the laptop to Bo and pointed to the picture attached to an editorial. The heading read 'Local Greenpeace worker saves girl from muggers'.

"That's him right?"

Bo pulled the picture of Reese off the table and held it up to the screen, feeling her heart skip with excitement. "Yeah, that's him. How old is this article?"

"It's about a year old."

"He definitely would've moved after his picture was taken and published."

"But it's still a pretty hot lead, a sighting over a year ago is a lot closer than we've gotten so far."

"You're right, this is excellent. What time is it?"

"It's seven am."

"Where was this article published?"

"Philadelphia."

"Okay, I'm going to call Greenpeace and the newspaper and see if they have any info."

"How about breakfast and coffee first?"

Bo hesitated, "Okay you talked me into it. I'll get the coffee."

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

Bo had told the paper and Greenpeace that she was Ethan's estranged sister and was trying to get ahold of him because their grandfather had died. The Greenpeace office in Philly said that Reese – or _Ethan_ – had left a forwarding address for his mail and their databases said that he was still working for Greenpeace out of the New York office.

She called the New York office and finally managed to track him down. He had no telephone number on file and his address was a bogus PO box but she at least knew what office he was working out of and it wouldn't take them long to get there.

Time for another stakeout.


	10. Family

10\. Family

Lauren handed Bo the thermos of coffee while the two of the waited in the Camaro in an alley that faced the office building. Bo had gone in to see if Reese was there but he wasn't in yet, so waiting it was. "I'm glad you're here with me," Lauren said, grabbing Bo's hand to interlace their fingers.

"Forever and always," Bo said softly, lifting their hands to kiss Lauren's.

"I'm really nervous," Lauren confessed, biting her lip as her eyes remained fixed on the office doors, unblinking.

Bo looked over at her and smiled. "You're cute when you're nervous."

Lauren snorted, "You always think I'm cute." Lauren scrunched her nose and Bo kissed her on the cheek.

"Well, I can't argue with that. But I'll be with you the whole time okay? Just relax, it's going to be great," Bo squeezed her hand and Lauren clasped Bo's hand in both of hers, sighing with relaxed contentment.

The sat in the car for hours, wrapped in each other's warmth and love, cuddling and kissing occasionally. Bo was growing tired, it had been too long since she'd fed or slept, but she forced herself to stay awake.

"Wait – Bo, I think that's him," Lauren started to undo her seatbelt but Bo stopped her hand.

"You know you can't run up to him on the street, what if he's being watched. You know what we talked about, head to the hotel."

"Okay."

Bo waited until it was safe to cross the street and closed in on the dark haired man on the sidewalk. "Reese!" Bo shouted, he faltered but had obviously trained himself not to respond to his old name. "Ethan! Ethan Alexander!"

The man stopped and turned to face Bo, she caught up to him, a little short of breath. "I have someone who wants to see you."

"Uh – I'm sorry ma'am but I have to get to work."

" _Ma'am_?" Bo put her hand on her hip and glared at the man who had the same eyes as her lover. "I'm not a ma'am."

"Yeah – sorry, I have to get going," The man turned away and headed towards the buildings doors.

"Wait! It's your sister!" Bo shouted.

The dark haired man faltered again and turned around, a haunted look deep in his eyes.

" _Follow me_ ," Bo said quietly, not wanting to talk about it on the street.

Reese didn't seem to need any more information and followed Bo towards the alley. She turned and walked into the hotel a few doors down from the alley and went inside. She headed up to their room and unlocked the door, Lauren was pacing nervously in the room.

She stopped and looked up, her eyes filling with tears as her hand fluttered to her mouth. " _Reese_ ," she whispered.

The man stood in the doorway for a moment and then ran to his sister, enveloping her in protective hug. He was tall with wide shoulders and very muscular. His suit did little to hide how in shape he was. His hair was dark and his eyes were bright hazel, he was a little more tanned than Lauren and had dark facial scruff on his face. If Bo still had a thing for anyone besides Lauren, she would admit she found him quite attractive.

"Karen, what're you doing here?"

"It's _Lauren_ actually – I was looking for you."

Reese laughed, "Well obviously. It's dangerous for us to be together, is everything okay? It's so good to see you K-Lauren. It suits you," he held her hands and smiled at his sister.

"Thank you. I have to say I'm not a huge fan of 'Ethan', but I can't judge." Reese dropped her hands to stand back and take her in. Bo walked over to Lauren and slipped her hand her lover's hand. Reese caught the action and took them in for a moment and then he smiled. "I'm here because – because I'm getting married and I wanted you to be there." Lauren lifted their intertwined hands and Reese smiled.

"Are you _serious_? My big sister is getting _married_? Wow, I can't believe this," Reese raked his hand through his hair and Bo thought of how much the small action made him look like Lauren.

"Yeah Reese, this is Bo."

"Hi," Bo said, offering her free hand. They shook hands and then Reese held his arms out.

"Come on, get in here. We're going to be family soon," Bo smiled and shared a look with Lauren before hugging the tall man tightly.

"I'm so happy you're so good Lauren. I-I think about you every day. I've missed you so much," Reese's light hazel eyes welled with tears.

Laure's did as well and she dropped Bo's hand so they could embrace again. "I'm so glad you're alive. I thought-I thought maybe-"

"Well now you know, I'm alive and well." Reese smiled a charming smile and Bo shook her head, clearly adorable charm ran in the family. "I have to say, you look incredible sis. But you seem… _different_."

Bo and Lauren shared a nervous glance that said _'Oh, you know. Not different, except that I'm now an immortal creature known as a Fae who happens to be a Woodland Elf.'_

"Well, what can I say I-I'm happy. Happier than I've ever been," Lauren shrugged and Bo slid her arm around her lover's waist. Bo thought about how she'd never been clingy with any other partner she'd had before, but with Lauren, any distance at all between them seemed to feel like miles and she always found herself unconsciously reaching for the blonde Fae.

"I can tell. Wow, this is incredible man. I can barely wrap my head around the fact that you're here right now. When I woke up this morning I definitely didn't expect to run into my long lost sister. How did you find me?"

Lauren laughed, it was so good to see him, she felt all of her stress and guilt slipping further out of reach as she saw the happy-go-lucky boy she'd grown up with and been attached at the hip to.

Bo spoke, "We found your ex-girlfriend, Caroline. She really misses you by the way and she wanted us to call her if we found you. Caroline gave us your name, which led us to that article they posted about you in Philadelphia which finally led us to the New York Greenpeace office."

"Wow, that's pretty impressive stuff. Clearly I need a new job if I'm that easy to find."

"Oh trust me, it wasn't easy. I'm kind of a private investigator so finding people is a bit of a specialty of mine and I have to say, you were probably the most difficult person to track down that I've ever come across."

"Wow that's convenient – and I'm flattered. A private investigator, huh? What's that like? I think it'd be pretty boring sitting in cars watching married men cheat on their wives."

Bo and Lauren's eyes met again and Lauren had to duck her head to hide her smile. "Uh, you'd be surprised," Bo said, ducking her head as well, Lauren's smiles were always infectious to her. "Look we don't want to keep you from your job and arouse too much suspicion."

"Yeah, we'll let you go. Let me leave you our number. Do you have a phone?" Lauren asked her brother.

"Yeah of course, I'm in hiding I'm not _Amish_ sis. I've got a burner, give me your phone I'll put the number in."

"So will you come to the wedding?" Lauren asked, eyes hopeful.

Reese smiled and grabbed his sister's hand. " _Nothing_ could keep me away."

Lauren jumped up and down and clapped her hands together and Bo threw her head back and laughed. " _Ooh_ , yay! Oh, I'm so happy about this, you have no idea."

"Me too, I am dying to catch up more and learn more about my soon-to-be sister-in-law."

Reese and Bo smiled at each other. He handed Lauren's phone back to her and turned back to look at Bo seriously. "Take good care of her, okay?"

Bo nodded seriously and clasped Lauren's hand in both of her own. "She couldn't be in better hands, I promise you. Nothing bad will happen to her while I'm around."

Lauren bit her lip, dying to make a dirty joke about Bo saying she 'couldn't be in better hands'.

"Bo's not lying, she may not look it but she's one tough cookie."

Bo smiled and looked adoringly at Lauren, "And I'm sure you already know this but your sister is one tough cookie herself. I'm not too worried about her safety."

The girls laughed and Reese quirked an eyebrow, a little suspicious as to what their knowing looks meant. "Well, I do know that she's one tough cookie. But she's still my sister, so make sure you watch out for her."

"I always do," Bo nodded at him sincerely and Reese smiled, satisfied.

"I love you sis."

"I love you Reese," Lauren reached her hands up and cupped his face. He turned into the small, curly hair boy she knew instantly and her heart filled with love. Lauren let out an emotional, disbelieving laugh. "It's so good to see you baby brother."

"It's good to see you too partner. It's been too long. I don't care what the risk – I need you in my life again. I have to admit that it's been a lonely life since I saw you last but the one thing I miss most is _you_. I don't feel like _me_ without you," Reese seemed so vulnerable suddenly, Bo averted her eyes at their intimate moment, seeing the strong man in a different way abruptly.

"I don't feel like me without you either Reese Piece. I need you in my life, why do you think I'm here? I couldn't get married without my only other family member and the person I was closest with in the world by my side. Speaking of which, will you be my best man?"

Reese choked out a laugh, his throat thick with unshed tears. He suddenly felt eight years old again at the nickname he hadn't heard in so long. "Of course I will, I'd be so honored. But I have to say I'm not getting strippers for my big sisters bachelor party, no matter how cool of a brother I am."

Lauren and Bo laughed. "Hey, _no strippers_!" Bo pointed her fingers at both of them and narrowed her eyes.

"Oh trust me, I don't need strippers, this one is enough of a handful." Lauren looked at Bo flirtatiously and the Succubus bit her lip and almost blushed.

"Whoa, TMI, I don't want to think about my new sister-in-law doing a strip tease. That has to be like incest or something."

Bo laughed and smiled, she knew she was going to like Reese but she wasn't prepared for him to wiggle into her heart so quickly. She should've been though, she'd fallen in love with Lauren in a matter of minutes.

"Okay, now we're really going to let you get to work. It was _so_ amazing to meet you Reese. I just want you to know how much I love and adore your sister. You don't have to worry about her, she's loved and spoiled and safe."

Reese smiled at Bo, he liked this mysterious dark haired woman and he rarely liked people so quickly. "My sister is no dumby, if she picked you and made such a serious commitment to you – I know you have to be something special. Thank you for taking care of her, it means more to me than you can know."

Lauren was standing to the side with happy tears running down her cheeks. "Okay let's get out of here before I melt into a big puddle of joy."

Bo laughed at her lover and waited as her and Reese hugged again. She took Lauren's hand to leave and Reese stopped her. "Ah! Where do you think you're going? Get in here, give me another hug."

Bo laughed and shook her head, reaching out to give Reese another hug. He rested his cheek on the top of her head and hugged her tight, holding her in his arms. She relaxed into his embrace. She'd never had a brother before, or even a friend who was truly like a brother. She sighed happily, it was nice.

The three of them smiled at each other with big stupid grins on their faces like they had a secret and finally Bo and Lauren left.

"That was _so_ surreal," Lauren whispered as they got into the Camaro.

"He's incredible babe. He's so much like you, this was so amazing. I'm so happy for you."

Lauren swatted her lovers arm. "Bo do you have a crush on my brother?"

Bo shrugged playfully, "What can I say? You have good genes Lewis."

Lauren threw her head back and laughed, shaking her head.

"He's charming and his little mannerisms are so like yours – I knew I'd like him but wow. It feels like there was something missing in my life that I didn't even know was missing til now. He just 'fits' you know?"

Lauren bit back fresh tears and nodded. "How do you think I feel? I feel like a hole in my heart has been filled and now – I'm so full of love. I can _not_ wait to marry you Bo Dennis. If I wasn't worried that our family would kill us, I'd get married to you right now."

Bo bit her lip as she pulled out of the alley, "Don't tempt me."

Lauren smiled at her, her eyes twinkling, feeling lighter than she could ever remember feeling.


	11. Bachelorette Parties

11\. Bachelorette Parties

Lauren's hand came up to finger her necklace, she traced the intertwined hearts and the feathered wings that's she knew so well. She tried to enjoy her bachelorette party but it was hard. Being surrounded by half-naked girls just wasn't doing it for her and she absently hoped that Bo was behaving herself.

"So, do you like?" Evony asked, referring to the Dark Fae strip club she'd taken them to. Lauren was nervous to have her brother around so many Fae but she knew if she wanted him back in her life, she didn't have a choice. This was her life. She'd told her friends that her brother knew nothing about the Fae world and not to use their powers or mention anything Fae tonight.

"Yeah Evony, it's great. Thank you for coming."

"Well, despite our history, I still have a soft spot for you Lauren, but if you tell anyone that, _I'll melt you_ ," Evony whispered.

"Understood," Lauren nodded and smiled at her fiery friend. She'd seen the soft side of The Morrigan and she couldn't help it, she had a soft spot for her too.

Reese leaned over on her left side and whispered, "Your friend's are… _different_." He said, his eyes raking over Evony in her high collared corset, clearly not from this century.

Lauren swallowed, her throat suddenly dry. Dyson and Hale seemed to notice and leaned over to talk to Reese. "So Reese, what do you do?"

"I work for Greenpeace. What do you fellows do?"

"We're cops," Dyson said, not wanting to explain that his ex-partner was the head of the Light Fae.

Reese cleared his throat and averted his eyes, obviously a little uncomfortable. Lauren realized she should've told him she was friends with cops but it was too little too late now. "Oh wow, cool. So do you work with Bo?"

Dyson smiled and shared a look with Hale and Lauren, "Yeah, you could say that. She's very… _helpful_ – has good instincts."

Reese nodded, his eyes falling on Tue. Lauren shook her head, a shape-shifting wolf man, a siren, a woman who could melt people and an impish Woodland Elf, what had she been thinking? There was no way this night wasn't going to end badly.

* * *

Bo was at the Clubhouse with her friends, Kenzi had gotten strippers, _despite_ her specific request that she _not_ get strippers. One was currently attempting to give Bo a lap dance and Bo was pretty sure she'd never been so repulsed in her life. She felt her liquor trying to come up.

Kenzi gave her a ' _what the fuck'_ look over the strippers shoulder. Bo shook her head and turned it to the side, trying to find her happy place. She knew she looked like she was being slowly tortured but she couldn't help it, that's what she _felt_ like. Was it possible for a Succubus to imprint on one person so deeply that she was repulsed by other sexual energy? She'd have to talk Lauren about this.

Her Doctor, her geek speaking, incredible fiancé that tomorrow was going to be Mrs. Dennis-Lewis. She smiled, despite the repulsive situation, thinking only of Lauren. Memories flashed through her mind, slow motion memories that seem to float in time. Her smile, her dimples, her smell, her laugh and the way she ducked her head when she was embarrassed – everything about her drove Bo crazy.

The stripped pressed her tits to Bo's face and Bo's hands splayed helplessly in the air, she scrunched her face up with displeasure and prayed for it to be over soon.

" _Okay_ , okay Candi. That's good girl."

"But I'm not even done my set?"

"Don't worry honey, you'll get paid for the whole thing, you can go."

The stripper left and Trick sighed, "Oh thank god. I can't tell you how much I didn't want to see a stripper molesting my granddaughter."

"Yeah Kenzi, thanks for that," Bo glared at her best friend.

"What?! I thought it would be fun, jeez sour puss, _so-rry_!"

"Well, I liked it," Vex said, shrugging.

" _Thank you,_ Vex! See, someone appreciates my brilliance."

Hella and Tamsin shook their heads and poured everyone more drinks. The two prickly women had bonded quickly and it was mildly creeping Bo out.

When the conversation started back up again between the five of her closest friends and family, Bo snuck her phone out to text her lover.

 _B: I miss you so fucking much right now!_

 _L: Ugh, I miss you just as much. Why did we agree to separate bachelorette parties? This is torture._

 _B: To appease our friends. I'm_ _ **so**_ _not having fun, I miss you like crazy._

 _L: We're either ridiculously cute or really pathetic._

 _B: 50/50? Hey I have a question for you, is it possible for a Succubus to imprint on_ _ **one**_ _person so powerfully that other sexual energy repulses them?_

 _L: Why do you ask? What the heck is going on over there!? Did Kenzi start some kind of orgy, your grandpa is there?!_

 _B: LOL! No, but she did get strippers and I felt like someone was making me sit in a tub of spiders, it was the worst thing ever._

 _L: Did I mention I love you? I'm not sure about that imprinting thing, I've never heard of any cases like that with Succubus's but then again you are a completely unique creature. We should definitely run some controlled experiments._

 _B: Oh Goddess, the geek speak. Stop! I don't want to get horny with you not here._

 _L: What did I say?!_

 _B: Controlled experiments… oh God._

Bo was lost in her thoughts, smiling like an idiot to herself, craving Lauren's touch worse than air. Kenzi snapped the phone from Bo's hands, " _Hey_!" Bo glared at her petite best friend who glared right back.

" _Bo_ , this is your last night of freedom, what's wrong with you? Get into party mode girl!"

"I've been free since the moment I met Lauren and being a part from her only makes me feel trapped, not free."

Kenzi sighed, relenting slowly. She put her hand on her hip and sized up her best friend. She knew she'd lost this battle and gave in, handing Bo back her phone. "Okay, call your girl. Let's go join the boys, this party is a bit of a clam bake for me anyway, no offence Trick."

"Hey, I'm here too bitch!" Vex complained.

Kenzi just looked at him, her look saying _and_? Vex nodded and shrugged.

"None taken, I'm going to head home. A Dark Fae strip club is not exactly my scene. It's been an – _interesting_ night. I love you Ysabeau I'll see you bright and early tomorrow. Get a good sleep," Trick walked over and hugged her and she kissed his cheek.

"Love you Gramps."

* * *

Lauren was trying to socialize with everyone but she couldn't help it, she'd mostly spent the night engrossed in conversation with her brother. She knew everyone understood, they all knew she hadn't seen him in almost ten years so everyone gave them their space, socializing amongst themselves.

She'd been learning about everything he'd been up to over the years, all the numerous jobs he'd had. She learned he'd spent a lot of time and resources trying to track her down but he had no way to find her new name so he'd never gotten anywhere with his search. ' _That's because you just needed a Fae mystic to help you_ ,' Lauren thought with a smile.

Evony turned to Lauren, finally taking a breath from flirting with the adorable stripper on her lap. "Lauren, I'm going to buy you a dance, you can pick _any_ girl you like, however may I suggest Autumn, she's very – _friendly_ ," Evony smiled at the dancer and Lauren laughed at how uninterested she was. Her heart squeezed, thinking only of the dark haired Succubus that had stolen her heart and soul.

"You know what Evony, that's _very_ sweet but I'm okay."

Evony shot her a confused and disgusted look, "How are _you_ marrying a _Succubus_ , you're such a prude," Evony said a little too loudly.

"A _what_?" Reese crinkled his forehead questioningly.

"Oh nothing, just a little nickname Evony has for Bo. Anyways, you were telling me about Montreal." Lauren nervously segued back to Reese's story, hoping to distract him, it seemed to work.

Lauren felt her phone buzz and she took it out again, her heart filling with joy before she even looked at the screen, knowing it was Bo.

 _B: We're coming to the club._

 _L: Aw, babe! I'm so excited. Make sure you tell everyone that my brother doesn't know about the Fae._

 _B: Already done. See you soon my love._

 _L: See you soon, soon-to-be wife._

* * *

Lauren had her head turned, her elbow was resting on the back of the bench seat, her face turned towards her brother as they talked. Suddenly someone was in her lap, she was about to push them off when she felt the energy of her lover surround her.

She turned and looked into the chocolate eyes that always made her heart skip a beat, tonight was no different.

" _Hi_ ," Bo rasped, her arms wrapping around Lauren's neck.

Lauren smiled at her and leaned in for a kiss. It quickly became heated, as it normally did. Realizing their company, Bo reluctantly broke the kiss. One of Lauren's hands was around Bo's waist, possessively holding the brunette in place, her other hand ran up and down her lovers thigh hungrily. Alcohol was quickly making her lose what little inhibitions she had when the Succubus was around.

"Wow," Reese hummed thoughtfully.

"What?" Lauren asked, her hand stilling to rest on Bo's knee, she gave it a squeeze and she felt Bo squirm on her lap. Lauren felt her cheeks flush knowing what she was doing to her lover and she was glad for the dark lighting in the club.

"You're just… _different_ ," He said, repeating his words from the last time they'd met.

"How is she different?" Bo asked, genuinely curious.

"Well, she never used to be so… _affectionate_ \- at least not in public."

Bo threw her head back and laughed and Lauren bit her lip. Bo's corset was making her breasts move in all the right ways and Lauren's head was swimming as she further lost control of her inhibitions, her hunger for the Succubus overtaking her.

"Oh honey, you ain't seen _nothing_ yet. If you're going to party with us you better put your big boy pants on."

Tamsin returned with a platter of shots and Bo handed one to her lover and one to her soon-to-be brother-in-law. "Drink up little brother," Bo winked at him and he threw back the whiskey.

"You know, getting ragged on by one sister is enough – I really should've thought this whole 'sister-in-law' thing through," Reese joked, raking his hand through his hair as he took in his sister and her lover. Their love was palpable, it made him happy to see her like this, carefree and in love. In all the times he imagined what could've been going on with Lauren, this was not one of his scenarios.

"Like you ever had a choice. Plus, I'll be the best sister you've ever had, I can promise you that."

"Oh yeah," Lauren agreed emphatically, "getting girls shouldn't be a problem, Bo is an _excellent_ wingman," The blonde nodded and Bo's eyes twinkled, it was fun hiding their abilities, they so rarely had to do it, it was kind of a thrill.

Bo grabbed another two shots off the platter and handed the other to Reese, "Drink up kiddo."

Reese shook his head and downed the shot. The song changed and Lauren immediately got nervous. Pony by Ginuwine came on over the speakers and Bo got a look in her eye that Lauren certainly recognized. The brunette trailed her finger from Lauren's ear, down her neck, over her collarbone and ended at where her button up shirt started, right above her exposed cleavage. Lauren shuddered.

Bo stood up and turned around, rolling her hips and her as hovered above Lauren's lap.

"Whoa!" Reese exclaimed, clearly amused at his sisters fiancé.

The rest of the group looked over and quickly dismissed the Succubus and the Elf, returning to their conversations. Reese caught their disinterest in the situation and was even more confused as to the dynamic of his sister and her fiancé.

Bo turned around, resting a hand on Lauren's shoulder, she put one leg up onto the bench and rolled her hips towards her fiancé, leaning back, her silky brown hair cascading down her back. Lauren felt her face flush, her blood pumping directly to the region between her legs. Bo undid a few buttons on her corset seductively, a dangerous look in eyes. Lauren tried to swallow but found it hard.

Bo placed both hands on the back of the booth, on either side of Lauren's head. She pressed her breasts up into her lovers face and teasingly took them away. She straddled Lauren's hips and but remained hovered, teasing relentlessly. She dipped her hips lower, grazing Lauren's lap and then swirled them in a circle.

Lauren lost her grip on her inhibitions and raked her fingers down her lover's arms and abdomen, hunger taking her over. Bo stepped seductively off Lauren's lap and turned around, swinging her hair around to brush her lovers face. Lauren moaned softly but the sound was covered up by the music. Bo turned her back on the Elf and sat her lap on Lauren's, grinding herself into the blonde. Lauren unconsciously reached for Bo's hips, holding her in place, tugging her, pleading with her not to stop.

Kenzi walked up with another plate of drinks, until now she'd been talking with her friend the bartender. She saw the entire group with their eyes transfixed on Bo and Lauren, Bo was giving the lap dance of her life. "Hey! Is anyone else _seeing this_! Break it up guys, save it for the wedding night! _No sexing_!" Kenzi chastised them but it seemed to fall on deaf ears. Kenzi set the tray of drinks down and the group thirstily took them, not taking their eyes off the couple. She grabbed Bo's elbow, "Bo! Save it for the wedding night, seriously."

Bo's back was turned to Reese but her eyes flashes blue.

"Hey, don't give me your little Succu-eyes. Put it in your pants!" Kenzi narrowed her eyes and sent Bo a warning look, she turned to the group, "Way to have my back you guys. Were you just going to let them fuck each other in the club?" The group shrugged.

Bo pouted as she remembered she wouldn't get to spend the night with Lauren for the first time in almost a year.

Bo turned around and straddled Lauren, sitting back on her lap, brushing the blondes hair behind her ear and resting her arms loosely around Lauren's neck.

"Wow sis, can I just say that I _love_ your fiancé," Reese's eyes were wide as he sipped his beer.

Bo chucked and Lauren smiled with pride, "Yeah, most people do." The girls shared a look and Lauren felt her head swim with passion and liquor. She needed food.

She patted her hand against Bo's thigh. "Come on, I need food or I'm going to up chuck this belly full of liquor. Who wants nachos?"

"Me!" The entire group shouted.

Bo let her up and smiled at her, taking her place on the leather bench seat. "Up chuck huh? Is that the scientific term?" Bo purred and Lauren bit her lip and smiled down at her lover.

She bent over and kissed Bo hungrily, the brunettes fingers tangled in her lover's hair, deepening the kiss needily. Suddenly Lauren felt hands around her hips, hips thrusting against her, not the hands or hips her body knew and craved. Her aura shuddered, she instantly felt violated.

"Yeah baby, shake that thing!" A drunken Fae man whooped and humped her ass. Lauren had never been groped before and she felt her body seize in shock.

Before anyone had time to react, Bo's eyes flashed blue and she stood up, she stepped behind Lauren, protectively blocking the blonde's body with her own. She seized the man's throat in her hand. Dyson growled, his eyes flashed wolf and his muscles flex involuntarily as he joined Bo's side. His fangs distended and his eyes swam with rage.

Dyson grabbed the man's junk and squeezed as hard as he could, "If you want to _keep_ this, keep your _hands_ off the _Elf_ ," Dyson growled, his voice low and aggressive. Bo squeezed the man's neck, thinking how easy it would be to snap it like a twig. She was stirred from her dark thoughts by a hand on her shoulder, her love.

Bo's eyes returned to normal and she glared at the man. "This is your lucky day pal," Bo said, remembering they had an unknowing human in their midst. "You get to live. Remember, _look_ but don't _touch._ "

The man nodded, his eyes wide with terror. Dyson and Bo released him and he rubbed his neck, turning in fear to limp away.

" _Okay_! Who wants more beer and nachos? I'll help you Lo," Kenzi piped up, clapping her hands together. She'd spotted the look on Reese's face and did her best to distract the inebriated man.

Reese was quiet and Lauren wasn't prepared to offer up any explanations right now.

* * *

The rest of the night had been filled with laughter and silliness, they finally left the club when all of their minds were swimming with so much alcohol it was hard to stand. Bo went home with Kenzi as they'd discussed and Lauren went to her brother's hotel with him.

Bo couldn't help but think of how desperately empty the Clubhouse felt without her little sunshiny ray of light filling up the house with her energy. Bo suddenly wished she was more intoxicated. She sighed, deciding the sooner she went to bed, the sooner she could wake up and be with her love again.

Lauren shut the door of the hotel room behind them and leaned back against it, shutting her eyes. Reese spoke up for the first time in a long while. "So, you want to tell me what that was about?"

The Elf's head swam with liquor and she blinked her eyes open, trying to focus on the two images of her brother. "Huh?"

"At the club."

"What do you mean?" Lauren asked, though she was starting to remember what he was likely talking about.

"I mean with Bo and that Dyson guy, what the hell was that?"

Lauren shrugged nonchalantly, pushing off the door to busy herself with getting her PJ's so her brother couldn't see her face. "Oh you mean with that pervert? Yeah, I told you. Bo is a tough cookie, she's very protective of me – and you know Dyson's a cop…" She broke off, praying that was enough information. She reminded herself why she didn't want her brother to know about what she was, he was safer that way.

"Don't lie to me Lauren, I saw everything. I saw their _eyes_ , what the hell was that?"

Lauren shut her eyes, knowing she was caught.

"I'd tell you, but you'd never believe me," Lauren shook her head and laughed, sitting on the bed with a sigh as the room spun.

Reese sat beside her, "Try me."

She looked into her brother's eyes, "Tha- that was _Fae_. Fae's are an evolutionary branch of humans that have existed alongside humans for thousands of years. They've managed to keep themselves hidden by hiding in plain sight. In recent centuries, human's stories of encounters of Fae have faded into legend, myth and fairy tales. That's kind of what I do now, I'm a Doctor who specializes in Fae abilities and medicine."

"Whoa," Reese knew better than to question if what Lauren said was the truth. Lauren would never make up something so ludicrous so he knew without question that it had to be the truth. Even after all these years, he trusted his big sister as much as he did himself, more even. Reese thought about that for a minute. "Wow, you're kind of amazing."

Lauren stared at him, a little incredulous that he could've believed her so easily. "What do you mean?"

"I mean you ended up doing something 'real' with your life. Me I just hid in the shadows, selfishly trying to protect my own ass – but you save people. That's amazing. I envy you."

Lauren blinked and quirked an eyebrow at her brother, "So that's it, you just believe me? Just like that?"

Reese shrugged, "I know you, you wouldn't lie about something so farfetched. I still trust you, even after all these years. Plus, I've always believed something like this was possible – I mean, that's how homo sapiens became homo sapiens in the first place, we evolved, branched off from our brothers, it's not as crazy as it sounds that there could be other evolutions out there that we don't even know about. "

Lauren shook her head in disbelief, "Well, then there's something else you should know."

"What?"

"I'm Fae now."

Lauren spent the rest of the night explaining their world to Reese. How she'd become Fae, why her mortality had been so important to her and Bo. She explained the different types of Fae to Reese that her family and friends were, he listened attentively. She explained to him how dangerous it was for him to know about the Fae and that if he ever told anyone about them, not only would he be killed but Lauren would likely be killed as well. He'd nodded solemnly, he would never to anything to jeopardize his sisters wellbeing and safety. Finally Lauren passed out, knowing how desperately she needed sleep before her big day. She fell asleep thinking of only one thing, _Bo_.


	12. The Wedding

**Definitely probably my favourite chapter I've written so far, hope ya'll like it. Feedback is muchly appreciated!**

12\. The Wedding

Bo paced nervously in her off-white dress. It had a form fitting, strapless bodice that laced up in the back, small crystals and pearls were sewn into the top. It was a short dress with an asymmetrical cut, starting above her left knee then tapering to below her right knee. The material was almost pleated, it reminded her of a punk rock Tinkerbell styled dress. Bo knew it was more than unconventional but it was so _her_. Her cleavage was on display more than usual and she felt beautiful and sexy in it, which was kind of the point. She couldn't wait for Lauren to see her in it.

 _Lauren_ , her heart fluttered just at the thought of her name. A smile touched her face as she continued to pace in her strappy cream colored heals.

"Thinking about your girl?" Kenzi asked softly. They'd just finished Bo's hair and makeup and she was watching her best friend nervously try and burn a hole in the grass. They had pitched a beautiful four-poster tent outside in the clearing for Bo to get changed in. Lauren was in Tue's hollow getting ready. They'd decided to have the wedding in the clearing, knowing that was where they both felt most at peace. The reception was going to be at The Dal. It was a gorgeous day and it seemed like all of the birds in the forest had gathered in the nearby trees to sing their beautiful songs.

Bo's hair had been curled into big, over the top curls. They were pinned slightly up on her head and the effect was stunning, "You look like a Goddess," Kenzi had whispered in reverence at her work. Bo's makeup was simple, mascara, lots of eyeliner and a bit of dark grey shadow with some shimmer in it.

"Oh god, I'm really nervous," Bo wrung her hands, her heart thundering in her chest as she scrunched her brows in disbelief. Bo started almost lamaze breathing and Kenzi burst out laughing at her best friend, never having seen her like this before. The smaller girl got up to grip her friend by the shoulders.

"Bo Bo, look at me."

Bo stopped her pacing but her foot tapped on the ground impatiently like she had to keep moving. Bo looked at her impatiently, eager to get back to burning the grass from the ground. "She _loves_ you," Kenzi whispered simply, her voice full of sincerity.

Bo wanted to rake a hand through her hair but she remembered she couldn't. She let out a deep sigh through her lips and nodded. Kenzi laughed as Bo returned to pacing, only slightly less erratically than before. "I've never seen you like this before, I have to say it's pretty endearing to see this side of you, Succubus."

"Well I'm glad you're amused," Bo sighed, her brow knitted together. Suddenly she heard the noise of a phone and looked up, confused. Kenzi was taking a video of her. "Oh, _seriously_ Kenzi!? Could you be enjoying this anymore?" Bo was too nervous to care more than that about what her best friend was doing. She had to continue her nervous pacing or she might shatter apart in a million pieces. She anxiously reviewed her wedding vows in her head, her brow still scrunched in concentration.

"I could only be enjoying this more if I had some popcorn and drinks. What?! This is for Lauren, I have to show her how adorably nervous you were because when you're grinning like an idiot later, she'll never believe me."

Bo couldn't help the smile that tinged her lips at the mention of her soon-to-be wife.

"Ah, see, there's a smile! I guess all I have to do is mention her name. _Lauren, Laaauren, La-"_ Kenzi started to moan her lovers name sexually and Bo stopped her pacing to look up, tongue pressed into her cheek as she tried not to smile.

"Stop it!" Bo demanded, her arms still crossed, a reluctant smile on her face.

" _Oh, Doctor Hotpa-"_ Bo uncrossed her arms and lunged for the phone, the two girls shrieking with laughter as they struggled and tickled each other.

"Bo Bo, no! Your dress!" Kenzi chastised her through tears of laughter as she tried to distract the Succubus from tickling her to death.

* * *

Lauren blew out a nervous breath, she thought about how funny it was that her and Bo both were going to have humans beside them on the alter. Reese was Lauren's best man and Kenzi was obviously Bo's maid of honor. Bo had wanted only Lauren to walk down the aisle but Lauren had refused, telling her love that she wanted Trick to have the opportunity to walk her down the aisle as well.

Tamsin, who was Bo's bridesmaid, had just finished doing Lauren's hair and makeup and left. Her hair was curled and swept over one shoulder and simply pinned in place. She wore very little makeup, just mascara, eyeliner and some bronze colored eyeshadow.

"Breathe sis," Reese said jokingly, though Lauren had been alternating between moments of holding her breath and taking deep sighs.

Lauren laughed and shook her head. "I didn't think I would be nervous."

"It's only normal. I can tell how much you love her and how much she loves you, even though I've only known her for a short time. What you guys have is palpable, even to a lowly human such as myself," Reese joked.

Lauren snorted and shook her head.

"So how exactly did you think you were going to _hide_ this crazy world from me? I mean – you have me inside a house, in a tree, that is somehow _bigger_ on the inside than it is on the _outside_."

Lauren laughed again, sighing and sitting in her favorite wooden chair. "Well I didn't exactly think of the logistics of it and obviously I would've tried to hide these kinds of things from you for as long as possible but you're right, how my life is – it was inevitable that you would find out."

"Hey, I looked over that file you gave me last night-"

"I gave you a file last night?" Lauren scrunched her brown.

"Yeah, you were a little messed up," Reese chuckled, his sister drunk was a funny sight. "You gave it to me just before you passed out, you called it your little 'pet project'."

" _Ooh_! I can't believe I showed that to you – I haven't told _anyone_ about my project, even Bo," Lauren was shocked but not overly, her brother was incredibly smart, he could've gone to MIT before she'd even finished high school but he refused, being the rebellious spirit that he was and after the pipe bomb, all those opportunities had gone away.

"Yeah well, a lot of it was gibberish to me but I did manage to decipher some of it. I think I have a solution to your control issue."

The two of them laid the file out on the table and leaned over it, getting caught up in their 'geek speak' until Tue came to knock on the door, telling Lauren it was time.

* * *

The aisle in the clearing was a silky white fabric, the chairs lining the aisle had white roses and long, flowing ribbons tied to them. There were arches over the aisle that were covered in white roses and the alter had rose petals sprinkled over it.

The clearing looked like something out of a fairytale. There were about 100 people sitting on the white chairs in the clearing. All of their friends and family members were there, even every person Bo, Kenzi and the group had saved over the years from Under Fae.

Lauren stood out of sight, standing on the path from Tue's house as the violins started the procession song. She could just make out Bo through the leaves in the trees, her Succubus looked like a fairy princess in her dress, her beautiful brown hair was flowing over her shoulders in loose curls.

A summer breeze swept through the clearing and swept Bo's hair up, Lauren felt her heart squeeze and flutter. When Bo made it closer to the alter, she could no longer see her fiancé.

Reese walked down the aisle after Bo and Tue tugged her arm, "It's time," Tue said, his emerald eyes looking up at her. Lauren smiled, her heart pounding with nerves, she stepped out into the clearing. She saw Bo's hand flutter to her mouth in awe and Lauren laughed, feeling tears spring to her eyes already. The blonde ducked her head, this was all so surreal, after the years of dreaming about this very day, here she was _living it_. It seemed like a fantasy, not only was her fiancé waiting for her at the alter but the brother she hadn't seen in almost ten years. She took a breath to calm her nerves, willing herself to focus on the now, she didn't want to miss a moment of this.

Finally Lauren was standing in front of Bo, she could smell her lavender and vanilla perfume and her head spun. Tue gave Lauren's hand to Bo and the blonde turned to kiss the impish Elf on the cheek, smiling at him warmly. He had tears in his eyes and Lauren laughed, he came up to stand on the alter behind Reese.

Lauren stood up on the alter and laced her fingers with both of Bo's, they both stared into each other's eyes longingly. Lauren instantly felt her nerves quell, the rest of the people in the clearing melted away. She let out a big sigh that she didn't realize she'd been holding in and Bo laughed at her, their eyes met again and they both shared a laugh through them.

' _I love you_ ,' Bo mouthed and Lauren bit her lip and smiled, her eyes reflecting the sentiment back at her fiancé.

The minister started talking but Bo and Lauren could no longer hear anything.

Kenzi cleared her throat, "Uh, Bo?" Bo finally pulled her gaze from Lauren, remembering that there were other people there with them.

"Yeah?" Bo asked, clearly distracted. Everyone in the clearing chuckled.

"The _vows_?" Kenzi prompted, laughter in her voice.

"Oh, right." Everyone laughed again and Lauren ducked her head and smiled at her lover. "Lauren," The two of them smiled at each other, glowing from the inside out with happiness. She squeezed the blondes hands, "from the moment I met you, you taught me to be my best self. When I was vulnerable, you were strong and when you were vulnerable, _I_ was strong. We're a match, a pair, two halves of a whole. I have to admit, before I met you I hadn't had a lot of love in my life. Meeting my friends and family taught me what love was but meeting _you_ – made that love _incendiary_. I never knew a love like ours could even exist, a love that could defeat Lich's and Garuda's and evil Celtic Witches just to be together again. I know there is not a Universe that exists where you and I aren't together. Our love is ethereal, unexplainable – _impossible._ You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. You make me want to be a better person and that's more than anyone can ask for in a relationship. I promise to spend every moment of every day for the rest of eternity, letting you know how _loved_ and _adored_ you are. I want to live my life in the warmth of your smile and the strength of your embrace. I promise to keep you safe from anything – human or Fae – that threatens our love, our freedom or our lives-because Goddess knows, being with me – that's a definite possibility," Bo and Lauren laughed through their tears and so did the majority of the guests. "I love you with every fiber of my being, Lauren Lewis, for now and for eternity."

Kenzi sniffled lightly and tried to cover it with a choked sounding laugh and Bo turned around to see her best friend wiping her eye. Bo laughed, tears already falling from her own eyes, she noticed that most of the people in the audience had similarly wet eyes already.

Lauren squeezed her lover's hand, their eyes met and they smiled at each other lovingly. Lauren sighed and sucked her lower lip into her mouth. She noticed Bo's grip on her hand tighten at the action and the two of them shared a quick, hungry look.

" _Bo_ , the moment we met, my life became extraordinary. The first time I saw you, the first time I touched your skin, it was like realizing I'd been incomplete my entire life and I suddenly felt the second half of my soul return. You're more than just the love of my life, you're a part of me, you're the joy in my heart. I never thought I could be so in awe of another being but you took my breath away from the first moment we met and you've been doing it ever since."

Bo squeezed Lauren hands. " _You take my breath away_ ," Bo whispered, memories of them saying those same words to each other came flooding back to their minds. They recalled the heat between like it had been yesterday, Bo remembered how her heart had skipped a beat at the closeness of the woman she loved.

" _Breathless_ ," Lauren reached up and cupped Bo's cheek, her thumb lovingly stroking her cheek.

" _Completely_ ," Bo whispered. The two of them got lost in each other's eyes, sharing a private moment of an intimate memory between just the two of them. Lauren shook her head, reminding herself that she was at her wedding and _inconveniently_ , she couldn't kiss Bo until the minister said that whole 'you may kiss the bride' thing.

"I love you Bo, deeply, madly. You taught me what love was, you showed me what it was to be free – without you I might've lived the rest of my life being a prisoner. You freed me, physically, mentally and emotionally. I can't imagine spending any amount of time without you by my side and I've never been more excited in my life for the future – to start a family with you, to _call_ you my family, my _wife_. I'm yours. I love you Ysabeau Dennis, forever and eternity, you gave me the freedom to love – and _I do_."

Bo's fingers traveled up to her own neck, to the necklace that Lauren had gotten her, that she found when the blonde was in hiding. Her words now echoed the sentiment she had written on the simple card that Bo had found with it.

"I _don't_ think you're supposed to say that _yet_ ," Kenzi whispered and everyone laughed.

Bo was beaming through her tears and she reached up to cup Lauren's cheek.

The minister cleared his throat, "Please, repeat after me…"

The minister's voice faded away again until all Bo could see, all she could hear was Lauren.

"I, Lauren, take you Bo, to be my wedded wife. To have and to hold from this day forward. For richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, honor and cherish –a-" Lauren's voice cracked, tears streaming down her face as she felt the true power behind the words. "All the days of my life."

Bo smiled and leaned forward to rest their foreheads together, reminding herself as much as she wanted to, she couldn't kiss those tears away yet. Bo smiled and cleared her throat, blinking her own tears away.

"I, Bo, take you Lauren, to be my wedded wife. To have and to hold from this day forward. For richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, honor and cherish all the days of my life," Bo let out a disbelieving laugh, thick with emotion. The tears were falling hard now, she'd never meant any words more in her life, than she did right in that moment.

"May I have the rings?" Kenzi and Reese handed the rings to the minister who held his hands over them, saying a small blessing. "Almighty Goddess, bless these rings of faithfulness and unbroken love. May Lauren and Bo always be true to each other, may they be in one heart and one mind, may they be united in love for all eternity." The priest gave the rings to each of the women. "For time immemorial, the ring has been symbolic of the completed bond. The ring is without beginning, without end, the ring goes on for infinity, much like the Fae. Circles of life, circles of love, these rings are given and received as symbols of never ending love."

Lauren blinked back her tears though a couple more fell from her eyes. Bo instinctively reached up to wipe her loves eyes and they both choked out a laugh at how girly they were being. Lauren cleared her throat, "Bo, wear this ring as a symbol of our everlasting love, with this ring, I thee wed." Lauren slid the ring onto Bo's finger and thought of how incredibly _right_ it looked on her lover's finger.

"Lauren, wear this ring as a symbol of our everlasting love, with this ring, I thee wed," Bo slid her fiancé's ring onto her finger, her heart welling with the perfection of it all.

"Please join hands," The crowd in the clearing laughed because Bo and Lauren were already clutching each other's hands again. The priest laughed and cleared his throat, "As your hands are joined, so are your lives, holding each other, caressing each other, supporting each other, loving each other. Bo and Lauren, we have heard your promise to share your lives in marriage. We recognize and respect the covenant you have made here this day before each of us as witnesses. Therefore, in the honesty and sincerity of what you have said and done here today and by the power vested in me, by the Goddess herself, I declare you married – and partners for life. You may now seal your vows with a kiss, you may kiss your bride."

Lauren ducked her head and smiled, tears spilling down her face, her and Bo laughed at themselves. Bo snaked her hand around Lauren's waist, shutting her eyes as pleasure overcame her body at the closeness of her fia- her _wife_. Lauren leaned back to look into Bo's eyes, smiling brightly through her happy tears. Lauren finally brought her hands up to Bo's face and entangled them in her silky hair. Their lips pressed together as a greeting at first, the feeling of their mouths touching was like the first time all over again. Then the heat flooded their minds, the memories of all of the kisses and all of the touches they'd had and had yet to have, they kissed each other hungrily, passionately. Lauren sunk into Bo's embrace, pulling the Succubus's lips closer to her, greedily taking her kisses. Though it hadn't even been twenty-four hours since these lips had been on her mouth, it had felt like lifetimes.

"A- _hem-_ " Kenzi cleared her throat loudly and Bo laughed against Lauren's lips. The blonde pulled back and pouted at her wife adorably, not wanting to stop for anything. Their eyes sparkled as they gazed at each other, so like the first time all over again.

"It is with great pleasure and joy that I introduce to you all for the first time, Lauren and Bo Dennis-Lewis, as a newly married couple. Partners in life, _for life_."

The cheers that exploded through the clearing almost made their ears hurt. Everyone was on their feet, whistling, shouting and clapping. Bo and Lauren laughed through their happy tears, clutching each other's hands tightly as they walked back down the aisle, finally officially one heart and one mind, forever and eternity.


	13. The Reception

_**The songs are cued in the chapters (the lyrics are written when you should start playing) so you'll know when to start them if you want to listen while you read but the fourth song will still be playing when you're done reading so either listen to the whole thing or skip to the next song, enjoy!**_

 ** _Lana Del Rey - Young and Beautiful_**

 ** _Lana Del Rey - Lolita_**

 ** _Dragonette - I get Around (lyrics are not written but play after Lolita is finished)_**

 ** _Adaline - Keep Me High_**

 ** _Lykki Li - Until We Bleed_**

16\. The Reception

Lauren stood with her arms resting on the bar of The Dal, watching as her _wife_ smiled and flipped her hair over her shoulder, standing and talking to Trick, Tamsin and Kenzi. She was utterly glowing, the blonde felt time slow, enthralled in just watching her lover, her family, her one and only.

An out of town Dark Fae who was a human entertainer was the singer for their wedding, Lana Del Rey. Apparently Lana was a big fan of this unaligned couple she'd heard so many whispers about. The music was starting to change and Lauren knew it would be soon time for their first dance.

"You've never looked so happy, and neither has she," Dyson was at her elbow. There was a feeling of a comfortable truce between them since he'd stood up for her at the strip club last night.

"Thank you Dyson, I've never _been_ so happy," Lauren looked at the floor and nodded.

"You both looked so beautiful up there – the entire wedding was just _beautiful_. I can tell you, being a wolf-man who is hundreds of years old, I've been invited to my fair share of weddings, even some royalty – I could tell you some stories…" They both shared a look, Lauren was curious. "But that's beside the point, your guys' wedding was by far the most beautiful wedding I've ever been to… and I'm not talking about the decorations."

Dyson seemed genuinely happy for them and it warmed Lauren's already full heart. She bit her lip and looked at the floor again, trying to hide her smile.

"This day has been so surreal. With all the trauma and carnage I've seen in my life, the fact that today was so beautiful and magical I just-"

"You deserve it," Dyson told her, his hand resting on the hand she had draped over the bar. His eyes were genuine and she reached her own hand up to cup his cheek, her finger trailing over his scruff. She'd always felt slightly threatened by the man whose only real crime was loving the same woman she did. They'd had their ups and downs but she'd always felt a bond with Dyson, they'd lost the loves of their lives Nadia and Ciara, right around the same time and that had brought them unspeakably closer.

"You're a good man Dyson and you're going to find a good woman."

"For the first time in a long time, I believe that," His eyes were soft and he nodded.

" _Ahem_ ," Bo was suddenly standing next to them with her arms crossed. "Should I be worried? Because I'm sorry guys but I'm not down for a threesome, I'm a one woman kind of Succubus now." Bo hungrily wrapped her arms around Lauren's waist and the Elf welcomed the embrace, her head tipping to rest on Bo's shoulder.

"You're an anomaly, Bo. That's why we love you," Dyson said laughing, Bo finally felt him saying 'love' in the way she wanted, in the way she needed, as a _friend_.

She scrunched her nose at him and let go of Lauren for a second to hug the normally somber wolf.

"That's right, I'm one of a kind bitches and don't you forget it!" Bo mumbled, her face pressed to the wolf's chest. Dyson quirked an eyebrow at her behavior and he and Lauren shared a knowing smile.

"Bo?"

"Yes my love?"

"How much champagne have you had? Because I'm pretty sure Kenzi just spoke out of your body – oh god is this another body swap thing because I just can't deal with that again," Lauren asked seriously, despite the fact that she laughed.

Bo let go of the wolf and smiled brightly, tilting her head like a child and shrugging. "I've ha-" She hiccupped almost violently, "-ad enough," Bo hummed and smiled at the end, shutting her eyes, a little dizzy from the booze. "Hehe, I'm dizzy from the fizzy," Bo snorted and laughed at herself and Lauren couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh _god_ , you're going to be hammered before this night is over," Lauren wrapped her arms around her lovers waist, letting her lean into her to steady her.

"Hey," Bo looked at her, suddenly very serious. "You remember what I told you, I'm not a guy ," Bo walked her fingers playfully up Lauren's chest from the start of her cleavage to her collarbone, Bo's voice was suddenly hoarse with desire, "Being intoxicated doesn't affect me being able to _get it up_."

Lauren shook her head and bit her lip. She could tell by the look in Bo's eyes right now that that would definitely not be a problem.

"You've never looked so beautiful, I can't take my eyes off of you," Bo told her lovely gruffly like they were in the only ones in the room.

"I can't take my eyes off of you either, you look like a fairy princess – like something out of a dream."

"Well I am," Bo shrugged, suddenly playful like a child again.

"Oh you _are_ , are you?"

"Yeah, I'm from _your_ dreams."

They smiled at each other, falling into the others eyes. "Yes you are, you definitely are," Lauren nodded at the breathtaking woman in front of her, adoringly brushing a loose curl behind her ear.

"See, I told you," Bo shrugged, serious again. Lauren laughed, a buzzed Succubus was definitely something to behold, though she would've bet any amount of money that Bo was uniquely charming when she was tipsy and it wasn't just a 'Succubus thing'.

Lana took the stage and Bo turned around to see what the fuss was about. She jumped up and down a bit and clapped her hands together, "Oh babe, _its starting_ ," She whispered, her voice full of childlike wonder.

Lauren snorted and shook her head, she'd have a lot of catching up to do to get as tipsy as her wife was at this moment. She sighed to herself, _her wife_. Bo Dennis, the incredibly sexy Succubus, with blue fire in her eyes who could have anyone in the known universe swear their undying love for her – had chosen her.

Bo looked at Lauren, sobering up a bit. Lauren looked like an angel. She looked like a woman from a beautiful old oil painting, her hair curled and draped over her shoulder like _she_ was the seductive Succubus who lived off of sexual energy. But she did live off sexual energy, she lived for the sexual energy between the two of them. _My wife_.

Bo reached her hand out and trailed it down Lauren's face. The Elf nuzzled into her touch, meeting her eyes, seeing no one else. " _My Doctor_ ," Bo whispered, picturing how the blonde's fingers had trailed down her back the first time they'd met. If Bo could go back now, she'd have turned around and grabbed that perfect specimen and had her way with her on the examination table, right then and there.

Lauren grabbed the hand that was on her face, rousing Bo from her incredibly realistic fantasy. The blonde fingered the wedding ring on Bo's slender finger, the same fingers that so easily took her to the peaks of earth shattering orgasms. Lauren shuddered and looked up into the most amazing eyes she'd ever had the pleasure of beholding, " _My wife_."

Bo lifted their interlaced fingers to her lips and kissed Lauren's hand, then the ring on her beautiful finger. Bo looked at the sapphire on her hand, it was like Lauren was wearing a piece of Bo, a piece her heart and soul, right on her hand. She wanted nothing more than for the same hands to be doing dirty things to her right at this very moment. _Her wife._

The look between became heated in an instant, fireworks sizzling in the air between them as they stared at each other with hooded, bedroom eyes.

"A- _hem_!" Kenzi cleared her throat for the second or third time, Bo had lost count.

"What?" Bo snapped, irritated at being roused from their love bubble.

"It's time for the first dance Casanova, everyone's waiting."

"Oh."

Lauren laughed at her lover and Bo offered the blonde her elbow, they interlaced their arms and proudly walked to the center of the empty dancefloor.

Lana started and they instantly got lost in each other.

" _I've seen the world, I've done it all. Had my cake now. Diamond's, brilliance…"_

Bo wrapped an arm around Lauren's waist and Lauren mirrored her actions, they held their other hands up together in utter symbiosis. The swayed together, their bodies close. Bo's head was on Lauren's shoulder, she breathed the smell of peaches and cream deep into her lungs and shut her eyes with bliss.

" _…_ _You and I were forever wild. The crazy days, city lights. The way you'd play with me like a child…"_

Lauren imagined Bo as she only was when the two of them were alone, wild and playful and so like a child. That side of her was so dear to Lauren's heart, it was probably the thing she loved most about Bo. The fact that an incredibly complex, sexual being could still be carefree and goofy and oh so loving that it made Lauren's heart hurt. Thinking of her wife like that, it made her yearn to have children of their own, to see their bright happy smiles, their mischievous faces, would simply make her feel so complete – though she already did.

"… _Will you still love me when I'm no longer young and beautiful? Will you still love me when I've got nothing but my aching soul? I know you will, I know you will, I know that you will…"_

Bo and Lauren shared a look and Lauren bit her lip. Her heart had never felt so full, so free. This incredible woman was now her _wife_. It would probably take some time to really sink in that the creature before her had committed to her for all of eternity. The fact that they were now both in a place where Bo needed no one else to feed from, to keep her alive or sexually fulfilled except the Elf in her arms, it still seemed so unbelievable to them both.

"… _I've seen the world, I've lit it up as my stage now. Channeling angels in a new age now…"_

Bo looked at the woman in her arms, _her_ angel, _her_ heaven on Earth. Lauren rested her head on Bo's shoulder as the two of them swayed together. The contact of their skin made Bo unintentionally send a pulse of pure love through her wife's hand. She felt the lithe blonde shiver in her arms and it made her senses explode with clarity. She no longer felt buzzed, she felt connected to this moment which would forever be seared into her mind. Her wife, their first dance, their happiness.

"… _And all the ways, I get to know, your pretty face and electric soul_ …"

Lauren lifted her head and their eyes met, Bo's eyes flashed blue and Lauren let out a subtle gasp. Her hands went up to wrap around Bo's neck, Bo's hands instinctively fell to Lauren's waist, they gazed at each other, their eyes saying so much more than their mouths ever could at this moment.

"… _Will you still love me when I'm no longer young and beautiful? Will you still love me when I've got nothing but my aching soul? I know you will, I know you will, I know that you will…"_

They let themselves really think about being immortal together, all of the hundreds of years they'd get to spend in each other's arms – would they get sick of each other? Not in centuries upon centuries. Only an eternity would be enough. Those beautiful faces, forever young, burned into each other's minds so that even when they closed their eyes, the other half of their soul was right there, staring back at them in her ethereal beauty.

"… _Dear lord, when I go to heaven, please let me bring my girl. When she comes tell me that you'll let her in…"_

Bo turned around, wrapping Lauren's hands around her from behind as she pressed her body into her wife's embrace. She could feel Lauren's hands trembling with reverence and it turned her on. She felt her eyes turn blue again and she shut her them, forcing the Succubus in her down.

"… _Father tell me if you can. Oh that grace, oh that body, oh that face that makes me wanna party. She's my sun, she makes me shine like diamonds_ …"

Bo swayed her hips seductively against her lover's, Lauren moaned but it fell on Bo's ears alone. Bo ran her fingers up her own dress and lifted her hands into the air, still grinding slowly to the music as it crescendoed.

"… _Will you still love me when I'm no longer young and beautiful? Will you still love me when I've got nothing but my aching soul? I know you will, I know you will, I know that you will…"_

Bo turned around to face Lauren, their eyes were both hooded with lust. Bo pressed her lips to Lauren's ear, " _Forever._ "

Lauren pressed her lips to Bo's ear, making sure her breath hit the Succubus's skin, " _For_ e _ternity."_

Bo's hips undulated into her lover again, eliciting another sharp gasp that brought pleasure to the Succubus.

The song stopped and they reluctantly pulled back from one another, everyone cheered. Reese suddenly ran to the dancefloor carrying one of the white chairs from the wedding earlier. He placed it on the dance floor and Lauren looked at him curiously. He smiled at her knowingly and nodded to Bo.

Bo had a devilish look on her face. She pushed her lover into the chair as the next song started.

" _Would you be mine would you be my baby tonight? Could be kissing my fruit punch lips in the bright sunshine…"_

Bo stalked around the chair, her finger trailing over her lovers shoulders as she gracefully prowled around her like the sexual animal that she was.

"… _Cause I like you quite a lot, everything you got, don't know you? It's you that I adore, though I make the boy's fall like dominoes…"_

Bo stood in front of her lover and turned her back to Lauren, quickly dropping her ass to the ground in front of her, teasingly. Lauren shuddered, oh the Succubus was going to get it tonight. Twenty-four hours without feeding from her was too much and it was starting to drive Lauren a little insane with desire.

 _"…_ _Kiss me in the d-a-r-k dark tonight. (D-a-r-k do it my way) Kiss me in the p-a-r-k park tonight (P-a-r-k let them all say…"_

Bo turned to face Lauren and tilted her own head back, running her fingers seductively up her body, slowly over her throat and up into her hair. Lauren licked her lips, wishing it was her fingers on that body.

"Well, it wouldn't really be a Succubus wedding without a good old fashion lap dance would it?" Kenzi asked Tamsin.

"Hell no, these girls know how to throw a _party_!" Her and Kenzi gave each other a fist bump, their eyes enthralled on the performance.

"I'll say, I should know better than to keep my expectations so low with the Succubus, she always outdoes herself," Evony had her eyes appreciatively transfixed on the couple.

"So – many – glasses, _must_ – _polish_ ," Trick went to hide behind the bar, out of sight of his Succubus granddaughter and her new wife.

"Uh, I'll help you. I'll wash, you dry," Tue was right behind him.

 _"…_ _Hey, Lolita, Hey. Hey, Lolita, Hey. I know what the boy's want, I'm not gonna play. Hey, Lolita, Hey. Hey, Lolita, Hey. Whistle all you want but I'm not gonna say…"_

Bo stalked around her lover again, fingers trailing over her shoulders, burning her touch onto her wife's skin. She leaned over her from behind and licked a trail from the crook of her neck to her ear lobe, Lauren shuddered.

 _"…_ _No more skipping rope, skipping heart beats with the boys downtown. Just you and me, feeling the heat even when the sun goes down…"_

Bo stood in front of her again, trailing her fingers from Lauren's shoulders, around her breasts and hungrily down her taut abs. Both of their eyes flashed with desire.

 _"…_ _I could be yours, I could be your baby tonight. Topple you down from your sky forty stories high. Shining like a God, can't believe I got you and so… Look at what I bought, not a second thought, oh, Romeo…"_

Bo sat on Lauren's lap, her back to her lover and seductively swayed her hips side to side, her ass just barely hitting the blondes lap. Lauren bit her lips, her hands hungrily gripped those hips, begging them to stay.

 _"…_ _Kiss me in the d-a-r-k dark tonight. (D-a-r-k do it my way) Kiss me in the p-a-r-k park tonight (P-a-r-k let them all say…"_

Bo lifted her leg to the side of the chair and undulated her hips towards her lover. Lauren licked her lips and she heard a few people begin to cheer. She laughed and smiled. Her baby, her Succubus, this incredible, sexual creature who refused to be tamed by anyone – anyone except the human Doctor she'd fallen madly in love with.

 _"…_ _Hey, Lolita, Hey. Hey, Lolita, Hey. I know what the boy's want, I'm not gonna play. Hey, Lolita, Hey. Hey, Lolita, Hey. Whistle all you want but I'm not gonna say…"_

The two of them met eyes like they had a secret, and they did. Bo smiled, her eyes full of sex and she knelt down to move her face a breath away from Lauren's. She trailed a finger down her chest to where her breasts met, then she crooked the same finger, telling Lauren to stand.

 _"…_ _No more skipping rope, skipping heart beats with the boys downtown. Just you and me, feeling the heat even when the sun goes down…"_

The Elf obeyed and was reward with Bo turning her body around, standing with her back to her in Lauren's arms. She started from the floor and slowly rose, her hands making hot trails up Lauren's legs, to the sides of her abdomen, her neck, into the blondes hair. Lauren growled, her mouth next to Bo's ear. Bo heard it loud and clear and bit back the smile on her face, knowing the effect she was having on the blonde was as powerful as the effect Lauren was having on her.

 _"_ _..I-I-I want my cake and I want to eat it too. I want to have fun and be in love with you. I know that I'm a mess with my long hair and my sun tan, short dress bare feet – I don't care, what they say about me, what they say about me. Cause I know that it's L.O.V.E. You make me happy, you make me happy and I never listen to anyone. Let them all say…"_

Lauren's hands roamed Bo's body, they trailed over her bodice top and she squeezed, the material felt so good in her hands, her mind was swimming, only the Succubus could make her feel out of control like this. Lauren pressed her hands down Bo's abs to her thighs, she squeezed the muscles there as her lover swayed her hips into her seductively.

 _"…_ _Hey, Lolita, Hey. Hey, Lolita, Hey. I know what the boy's want, I'm not gonna play. Hey, Lolita, Hey. Hey, Lolita, Hey. Whistle all you want but I'm not gonna say…"_

Bo turned Lauren around, she had one hand cupped behind Lauren's neck, she staggered their legs and leaned back, elegantly, her dark curls cascading down her back as one of her arms stretched out, the move of a practiced dancer. Lauren shuddered, another thing Bo had done was give her something to grind down onto, her thigh. She swayed her hips with her lover, heat working up her body from her center to her face, she felt the warmth settle in her chest and was dizzy with desire.

 _"…_ _No more skipping rope, skipping heart beats with the boy's downtown. Just you and me, feeling the heat even when the sun goes down…"_

Bo leaned back up, their bodies impossibly close. Lauren's firm hands were at Bo's back, holding her in place, demanding she not move. Bo undulated her hips over her lover's thigh, her eyes rolling back. When she opened them again they were fiery blue, she rested their foreheads together, panting, cupping the sides of Lauren's face. She wanted to kiss her madly, passionately, right here – but they were disrupted from their love bubble once again, this time in the form of raucous cheers.

Bo laughed, still breathing hard and looked up to see everyone on their feet, giving them a standing ovation. Bo took Lauren's hand and stood beside her, lifting their hands and giving a bow. Lauren just shook her head and laughed.

"Come on, everyone on the dance floor!" Kenzi shouted, and then to Tamsin under her breath, "Or they might start _fucking_ right here right now."

Tamsin laughed but agreed.

Bo and Lauren walked towards the pair. "Drinks?" Kenzi suggested, everyone feeling flushed from the intimate display.

"Yes," Bo sighed, still breathing hard.

"I'm pretty sure you just mojoed the entire bar without meaning to, guaranteed that everyone here tonight is going to find a way to go home and get their freak on," Kenzi said as they walked to the bar to order.

"Oh stop," Bo blushed.

"No she's right, the sexual tension in this room is palpable, even to me – and it's not just coming off you two – although… you _are_ the epicenter," Tamsin said seriously.

Lauren snorted a laugh and Bo beamed at her lover.

"Well we can't help it – we just got married."

"Can I just say that in all my years and lives and all of the times I was forced to go to weddings, yours was by far the best I've ever been to – and I'm not just saying that because of the open bar," Tamsin told the pair seriously as she sipped her margarita dry.

Lauren and Bo got lost in each other again while the two girls ordered for them. Lauren pushed Bo backwards into the bar, standing between her legs. Bo rested her elbows on the bar and just took in her lover. She was _perfect_ , she was _everything_ and so much more.

Bo lifted a hand and caressed Lauren's cheek.

Lauren leaned forward and pressed her lips to Bo's ear, "I want to go home and _fuck_ my _wife_ ," She whispered throatily into Bo's ear, her breath hot on the other woman's neck. She realized that might've been the first time she'd said that out loud yet, she loved the feeling of the word on her tongue, _her wife_.

Bo bit her lip, "We've talked about this – _I'm_ supposed to be the Succubus. You're going to ruin my reputation."

Lauren's eyes sparkled with delight and lust, "Oh I think after your little display on the dancefloor your reputation is going to remain legendary."

Bo sat up, her arms wrapping around Lauren's middle, holding her in place. "Legendary, huh?"

"Well, you are to me anyway," Lauren whispered, her lips a breath away from Bo's.

The waves of passion were too much for them, they locked lips in a heated kiss and everyone in the bar melted away. Lauren drove her hands into Bo's hair, pulling her closer, hungrily deepening the kiss, conveying her deep-seated desire that only Bo could satisfy.

The pulled back when they needed air and rested their foreheads together, "You're all I ever see, _only you_ ," Lauren whispered.

"Hey, get out of my brain, I was about to say that exact thing," Bo teased. The two of them shared a laugh and sighed contently, wrapped in each other's arms. Lauren laid her head on Bo's chest and the brunette snuggled her cheek into the top of her head, breathing in peaches and cream and drifting to her happy place, alone in bed with her soulmate.

"I love you Ysabeau Dennis-Lewis."

"I love you Doctor Lauren Dennis-Lewis," Bo stroked her hair absently with her hand, playing with her gorgeous curls.

"You look so pretty tonight, I can't even believe it. How can something that is so perfect, she resembles an angel on earth, manage to look even more ethereal?"

"You should talk," Lauren swatted Bo's arm playfully, "Look at you, you little Succubus seductress you. You're already so effortlessly beautiful and then you go and become this badass, sexy as hell Faery-Queen straight out of my dreams. Stop it you," Lauren mumbled and swatted Bo's arm again. Bo giggled, never having feeling so light, free and content in her entire life than she did in that moment.

Kenzi slammed a drink tray down on the bar, rousing them from their intimate moment. They detangled their limbs but stood hand in hand. Bo felt Lauren's wedding ring brush against her fingers and she fondly caressed the finger and the ring. Lauren felt her heart flutter. _My wife. Mine._

"Okay bitches, three shots each, put up or shut up it's time to get _CRUNK IN THIS BIIIITCH_!"

Bo blinked, her face neutral, her eyes wide, "Kenzikins?"

"Yes'mmms?"

"How many 'happy juices' have you had?" Bo asked seriously. Kenzi just smiled angelically though her eyes were slightly hooded from intoxication.

"NOT enough! Now are we gonna party, or are we gonna _party_? My two favorite girls just got married and if we don't blow the roof off this mother I'm going to be thoroughly disappointed. It's far too early for you guys to be a boring old married couple."

" _Two_ favorite girls?! What about me?" Tamsin pouted and Kenzi kissed her cheek, appeasing the girl.

"We'll we might be boring at times but we'll never be old," Lauren offered and shrugged. Bo laughed at her.

"Okay then grandma's, let's slam these shots and hit the _DANCE FLOOR BITCHESSS_!"

Bo smiled and shook her head, the three of them took their tequila shots like champs, but the last one was starting to look daunting to Bo who had already been a little more than just tipsy only moments ago.

"Here," Lauren picked up the lime and put it in her mouth, juicy side out. She gestured for Bo to take the shot and Bo smiled. She licked Lauren's neck and placed the salt on her skin. She grabbed the shot in one hand Lauren's waist in the other, bringing her to stand between her legs. She downed the shot then slowly liked a hot trail up her lover's neck to remove the salt and suck the lime. Her head swimming with liquor, she decided the lime was becoming more of a nuisance than a necessity.

She pulled it from her lover's lips and replaced it with her own lips. They kissed each other hungrily.

"Okay _Succ-ie-face_ , get your _ass_ on the dancefloor, _now_!" Kenzi demanded, pushing the girls aggressively.

" _Alright_!" Bo whined, her hand finding Lauren's without having to look. They ran to the dancefloor and one of Bo's favorite songs came on.

 _"_ _Oh my love, see my blood red for you. A dried sponge, suddenly wet from you…"_

Memories swam in their minds of making love to this exact song, being totally wrapped up in each other's bodies so much so that it was hard to tell where Bo ended and Lauren began. Hunger ravaged them both and their hands explored each other's bodies immediately.

 _"…_ _My red lips, shy and ready for you. My pale skin, you want my pale skin, love…"_

Both of their eyes were hooded, hungry. The rest of the guests at the reception faded away again until only each other existed. Bo trailed her fingers over Lauren's bare shoulders, warmth flooding to the spot where her legs met at the innocent touch.

 _"…_ _Can you keep me high, high love. Can you keep me high, high love. Can you keep me high, high love…"_

Lauren tilted her head back, feeling electrified by her lovers touch. They swayed together seductively, their hands roaming each other's bodies as if they were the only people there. Their legs tangled together, pressing needily against each other's heated centers.

 _"…_ _You're as fine, as a Polynesian smile. We've been asleep, asleep for far too long…"_

Bo thought of how she'd lived her life – how they'd _both_ lived their lives – before they'd found each other. That 'Bo' seemed so far away now, like a dream. She'd walked through her life half asleep until the gentle, hesitant touch of the Doctor had awakened her.

 _"…_ _Come here close, almost enough to touch. In and out, you pull me in and out…_ _"_

Bo wrapped her hand around the back of Lauren's head, pulling her body in close. She trailed her fingers from her throated to just between her cleavage. The Elf tipped her head back and moaned in ecstasy. Bo bit her lip, hunger making her head swim.

 _"…_ _Can you keep me high, high love. Can you keep me high, high love. Can you keep me high, high love…"_

Lauren let her hands roam aggressively, she pressed her fingers into Bo's sides, just on the sides of Bo's breasts, grazing them teasingly, she trailed them around to her back, wrapping her hands over her bare shoulders. Bo found it hard to keep her eyes open as the smell of peaches and cream and the healing touch of her lover made her forget where they were altogether.

 _"…_ _You break me, the pull is stronger than the push. You break me, the pull is stronger than the push…"_

Bo trailed her hands up Lauren's neck to just behind her ears, plunging her fingers into soft golden hair. Lauren whimpered and it drove Bo crazy, she nipped her lower lip quickly and pulled away, running her fingers over Lauren's back and down her body to her ass. She grabbed it hard, claiming her territory, her _body_ , her _wife_.

 _"…_ _You break me, the pull is stronger than the push. You break me, your pull is stronger than you push."_

Bo pulled Lauren into her, Lauren's hands fluttered up to Bo's face and they pressed their foreheads together, panting as their bodies overheated in the blink of an eye. When the music stopped they stilled their movements but they never pulled apart, eyes swimming with burning desire.

When Lauren heard the first few thumps of the bass on the next song, she knew they were about four minutes or less away from racing out of The Dal to rip each other's clothes off. They wouldn't be making their honey moon plans tonight, they'd be lucky if they could make it home first – and that was just fine with Lauren.

 _"_ _I'm naked, I'm numb, I'm stupid, I'm staying. And if Cupid's got a gun then he's shooting…"_

Bo tipped Lauren's head back, trailing the tip of her tongue from the base of her neck to jaw. The Elf dug her nails into Bo's shoulders then vaguely remembered where they were.

 _"…_ _Lights black, heads bang, you're my drug, we live it. You're drunk, you need it, real love, I'll give it…"_

She opened her hooded eyes, thankfully no one seemed to be watching them. She plunged her fingers into Bo's hair and kissed her with all the heat the two of them were feeling. Bo's eyes instantly changed as she hungrily kissed her wife.

 _"…_ _So we're bound to linger on, we drink the fatal drop. Then love until we bleed, then fall apart in parts…"_

Bo pulled her mouth back and the Elf did what she was hoping for, she parted her lips so Bo could feed – and she did. Lauren's fingers squeezed into Bo's shoulders and her leg went up over her lover's hip, holding her in place.

 _"…_ _You wasted your times on my heart you've burned. And if bridges gotta fall then you'll fall too…"_

Bo felt Lauren trembling as she cradled the blonde's weight in her arms and fed from her hungrily. When Lauren opened her hooded eyes, her eyes were ultraviolet. Bo gasped.

 _"…_ _Doors slam, lights black, you're gone, come back. Stay gone, stay clean, I need you to need me…"  
_  
"What?" Lauren asked.

"Your _eyes_ – they're, they're _purple_."

Lauren smirked and trailed her fingers over Bo's throat hungrily. "You like?"

 _"…_ _So we're bound to linger on, we drink the fatal drop. Then love until we bleed, then fall apart in parts..."_

"Get in the car, _now_ ," Bo growled, her eyes flashing blue as she literally felt more turned on than she'd ever been in her life. It almost scared her how much she needed the blonde Fae but she knew the one person she could lose control with was the sexy Elvin queen who had just become her wife.

 _"…_ _Now we're bound to linger on, we drink the fatal drop. Then love until we bleed, then fall apart in parts."_

The music inside The Dal drifted outside as the girls hopped into the Camaro, Kenzi had lovingly decorated the car from top to bottom in blown up condoms. The cans tied to the back clattered loudly as Bo raced the streets to get home so she could make love to her new bride.


	14. The Wedding Night

14\. The Wedding Night

Bo stopped outside the door of the Clubhouse once she had it unlocked. "Wait, wait," She told her lover as Lauren stood with her arms wrapped around Bo, hungrily marking her neck with her kisses.

"What?" Lauren mumbled, clearly not wanting to stop.

Bo smiled and picked her up in her arms, cradling her weight. Lauren let out a little surprised yelp and Bo laughed. She carried her wife over the threshold and Lauren's eyes grew hooded with desire, she trailed her fingers over the spots on Bo's neck where her lips had just been.

Bo set her down gently, slowly, letting the blonde's feet drift to the floor. Bo just managed to close the door behind them and lock it before her wife's mouth was on her own. Bo moaned into the kiss, pressing Lauren against the same wall she'd pinned Bo to many times. They kissed until they were both breathless and Lauren pulled her lips away reluctantly, tipping her head back and panting, her chest heaving. Bo had her leg right between Lauren's and the blonde ground herself down onto it needily.

"What happened back there, with your eyes?" Bo asked as she placed butterfly kisses down her lover's neck and chest.

Lauren smiled deviously and bit her lip. She hummed at the pleasant sensation of her skin being peppered with hot kisses. Her hands tangled into Bo's curls, making sure the Succubus kept her lips on her.

"It's something I realized I could do a few weeks ago. It's just like when I press my energy out of my hand, I can do the same thing anywhere else on my body really. I was going to tell you but then I figured I'd surprised you. Were you surprised?" Lauren asked coyly though she knew the answer. She bit her lip as Bo sucked hard on her neck, marking her new bride.

"You could say that. You could also say I was the most turned on I'd _ever_ been in my _life_. You looked so beautiful tonight but that – _that was_ -" Bo trailed off as her mind exploded with a fresh wave of bone chilling desire. Passion swept over her and she had to force herself not to rip Lauren's wedding dress in two, " _Fuck_ , you're the sexiest thing I've ever laid eyes," Bo growled hungrily, Lauren felt her center gush with desire at the hunger in her wife's voice.

"Take me to bed," Lauren demanded, her eyes hooded. Bo nodded, her breaths already coming in pants. Bo was longing for her body, craving it.

The Succubus gripped the Elf's ass hard, squeezing it hard. " _Mine,_ " Bo whispered, pulling Lauren into her. The blonde elicited a sharp gasp at the contact. Bo lifted her up and Lauren instantly wrapped her legs around her wife's waist. The blonde sucked and nipped the Succubus's neck while her lover carried her to their room.

Bo laid her wife on the bed gently, her fingers trailing down the side of her face adoring. "Do you know how much I _long_ for you? I literally _crave_ you, _these lips_ ," Bo ghosted her fingers over Lauren's lips, " _these hands_ ," she trailed her fingers down to her hands, fingering her wedding ring for a second, " _these eyes_ ," she trailed her fingers around Lauren's eyes and they fluttered closed, " _this smile_ ," she placed a kiss to the corner of Lauren's mouth and felt it curl up in a smile.

Lauren reached up and plunged her fingers into Bo's hair, bringing her lips back down to kiss her. She explored the mouth she knew so well with her tongue and the brunette moaned into her kiss. Bo pulled back, her hands hungry for more. "Take it off," she rasped.

Lauren sat up and the two of them took their dresses off in the blink of an eye. "Mmm," Lauren moaned as the two of them cupped each other's faces, latching their lips together and kissing passionately. They fell onto the bed together, hands exploring hungrily.

Bo ravaged her neck and chest with kisses, her hands rubbing the Elf's breasts hungrily. Lauren squirmed and Bo gave her what she wanted, squeezing her nipples firmly. "Oh god, _yes_ ," Lauren gasped, her chest lifting into her wife's touch. Lauren wrapped her legs around Bo's waist, pulling the Succubus into her. Lauren gasped again as Bo's thigh touched her already dripping wet center.

The blonde squirmed and ground herself against her lovers leg, her strong hands clawing at the Succubus's back. Bo wasted no time driving her fingers into her wife, her own center flooding as she felt how badly she wanted her. " _Oh my god_ ," Lauren gasped, digging her nails into her lovers back. Lauren lifted her leg to press it against Bo's center.

The blonde felt her head swim with passion as she felt her wife's desire on her leg. She reached for Bo's head, tangling her fingers in her hair to kiss her. As their tongues explored each other's mouths again, Lauren reached a hand down to Bo's center and entered her wife.

Bo's breath hitched and she immediately fed from her lover. " _Aahh-ah_ ," The two of them screamed in ecstasy, their senses overloaded with love, adoration and passion.

They drove their fingers into each other wildly, hungrily. They rode out wave after wave of orgasm until their hips bucked and trembled, no longer to take any more. They fell back on the bed, panting, shaking and cradling each other in their arms.

* * *

Bo had Lauren wrapped in her arms, her hand was playing with Lauren's curls. "Baby?" Lauren asked.

"Yes, my love?"

"I've been wanting to talk to you about what you said in the warehouse to Carman."

"You know I don't remember anything I say during those blackouts."

"I know but – you said that our children would be even more powerful than you. Do you want kids?"

Bo giggle, "Are you joking me? Little Lauren's running around in lab coats, talking about isotopes and mitosis-"

" _Aw_ babe, you've been listening," Lauren was touched that Bo remembered bits of her geek speak.

"Of course, I might not understand a word you say but I definitely listen _. Of course_ I want kids with you baby, it's been one of the only things on my mind for longer than I'd like to admit. I can't help myself, picturing what it would be like to have kids with you is one of the happiest dreams I have."

"I've been thinking about us starting a family for a long time too. Little Bo's running around with their dark silk hair, wide brown eyes, fair skin. They'd have a penchant for mischief, practicing martial arts and play fighting with toy swords."

Bo giggled, warming at the thought. Lauren played with Bo's free hand, snuggling her cheek into her lover's side.

"How many children do you want?"

Bo shrugged, "I don't know, two or three probably."

"Wow, really?" Lauren was a little surprised, she tingled thinking of them with three little babies running around, their home and hearts so full. "Did you want to adopt or use in vitro?"

"I don't know, I haven't thought about it much. As much as I'd like to adopt and give a child a home, it would mean so much to me to have our children be a part of us, have our DNA."

Lauren smiled at that, agreeing. The Elf sat up and propped herself up on her elbow, looking at her lover. She ran her fingers up and down Bo's arm.

"I have something to tell you," Lauren said, her eyes excited.

Bo bit her lip, a little nervous but the touch of her wife calmed her.

"I want to tell you what I've been working on the past few months."

" _Finally_ , I have to tell you, I've been dying of curiosity. Kenzi thinks you're building yourself a girlfriend in there," Bo chuckled and Lauren smiled.

"Oh _please_ , I have my hands _more_ than full with you."

" _That's what I said_!" Bo exclaimed and the two of them laughed.

"I've been working on a serum, it's something I've been calling 'Life Force' serum. I'm hoping it can fertilize an egg using a Succubus's energy – so that we can get pregnant... without _outside_ help. I've had a bit of preliminary success but nothing to get excited about yet. I'm going to need to start taking samples from you after we're done making love and feeding, then I'm hoping I can extract the Succubi chi from your blood to help create the serum. Then ideally, I should be able to take an egg from each of us and splice them and fertilize them with the serum alone, so we wouldn't need you know – _sperm_ ," Even though Lauren was a Doctor, her nose scrunched as she said the word. Bo laughed loudly.

"Are you kidding me?" Bo cupped Lauren's face, her eyes full of disbelief. "That's what you've been working on this whole time?" Bo bit her lip as Lauren looked suddenly shy. "You're the most _incredible_ person I've ever met. Do you really think this could work though? I mean, think about what this would mean for not only us but for all gay Fae."

Lauren bit her lip, "I know, why do you think I've been so obsessed with it lately? It would be kind of incredible if I got this to work – and I'm _very_ determined to make this work. I think it has potential, Succubi chi is something that's very sought after – that is a big part of why there are so few of your kind. But more than that, _your_ chi is something completely unique and complex. It might just be the key to this. I've tried running experiments like this before on an Incubus who was impotent but I had no luck – but, with _your_ chi, I don't know. I don't want to say I'm hopeful but – _I'm hopeful_ ," Lauren shrugged and Bo beamed.

The Succubus pulled her wife on top of her, hungrily running her hands up her back, "I've never been more in love with you than I am in this moment – and you _know_ that that's saying something."

"I love you too. I didn't really mean to spring 'babies' on you on our honeymoon but it's kind of my wedding present to you," Lauren ran her hands over Bo's abs, fingers raking over her skin.

"I got you a wedding present too." Bo leaned over and grabbed a cloth from inside her bedside table and wetted it with her tongue. She reached up to her shoulder and rubbed. Lauren quirked an eyebrow, watching her wife carefully, Bo rubbed until the tattoo makeup she had on her shoulder came off. She heard Lauren gasp and it made the Succubus smile.

"Oh my god, what did you _do_?"

Bo giggled and rubbed the last of the tattoo makeup off. Lauren grabbed her wife's arm and turned her shoulder to see the tattoo better. It was an exact replica of the necklace Bo had given her, the one that represented them and their love, the one she'd never taken off from the second Bo had fastened it to her neck.

"Oh my god, you're _crazy_!" Lauren laughed in disbelief and shook her head, thumbing the tattoo lovingly.

"Do you like it?"

"I absolutely _love it_. I've never been big into tattoos but I have to say, my baby looks sexy with some ink."

Bo smiled, "I know we're already married now but I wanted to prove to you how committed I am to you – to _us_. Your touch is already burned onto my skin, your love is burned onto my soul, now I can proudly wear your heart on my arm every day. When we first met, you told me it was common for Fae's to have brands or tattoo's claiming their alliance or clans, well I have no alliance, I'm free because of _you_ , because of _our love_. But I'm _yours_ , for _now_ and _forever_."

"This is _so_ incredibly sweet, Bo. I feel proud to be so connected to you like this baby, it's like your mine and now not only does the wedding ring prove it but so does this. You're making me feel all warm and tingly," Lauren scrunched her nose and wiggled and Bo laughed, she waggled her eyebrows suggestively at her wife's words and Lauren smiled and gazed at her lovingly.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Bo whispered, her voice soft and intimate.

"Yeah baby, anything," Lauren played with Bo's curly hair, thinking how lovely she looked.

"I don't want to wait."

Lauren bit her lip, she thought she knew what Bo meant but she wasn't positive, "What do you mean?" They both shared a knowing look.

"I _mean_ – I know it sounds crazy but I want to start a family with you," Bo stroked Lauren's face. "And I don't want to wait."

Lauren bit her lip, holding back an enormous smile. She choked out a disbelieving laugh, tears welling in her eyes. Lauren cupped Bo's face and her wife nuzzled into her hand. "I don't want to wait either." The two of them laughed, happy tears falling.

"Well, you know what this means, right?" Lauren asked once the tears had stopped flowing.

"What?" Bo asked, drying her wife's wet cheeks with her thumbs.

"Well, we should get started right away," Lauren shrugged and bit her lip, her eyes hooded as she stared at her lover. She raked her fingers down Bo's abs again and the Succubus wrapped her arms around her wife, flipping her onto her back effortlessly, Lauren shrieked and giggled happily.

"I concur Doctor."


	15. The Honeymoon

15\. The Honeymoon

Bo and Lauren were in the Camaro with the top down, the wind sweeping their hair up as Bo cruised down the open road. They were headed out of state to go camping in the mountains. Bo couldn't wait to be surrounded by the stars and open spaces, to make her lover cry in ecstasy with only the towering mountains to hear her screams.

Bo bit her lip as she steered the car with one hand, her other hand lying on the bench seat, her fingers intertwined with her wife's. Lauren had luckily taken _many_ samples last night. She'd worked on it slightly this morning and even took a few with her to work on, she'd also left some for Reese who had decided to stay at their place for a few days until they got back, he still wanted to see Lauren and talk with her, having so much to catch up on still.

"Stop thinking dirty thoughts," Lauren teased.

"You don't know I'm thinking dirty thoughts," Bo purred.

Lauren squeezed their interlaced hands, "Of course I do. You have your Succubus bedroom face on, all lip bite-y and hooded eyes. You're _definitely_ thinking dirty thoughts, at least share them with the class, Bo."

Bo threw her head back and laughed, shaking her head, "I think you know me too well. I was thinking about fucking you under the stars with only the mountains to hear your screams tonight."

Lauren cleared her suddenly dry throat, her hand involuntarily squeezing Bo's hand as she clamped her legs together. "Well then."

Bo chuckled and stole a glance at her lover. "Even though we took that little trip to Oregon, I consider _this_ our first vacation together and I have to say, I'm _very_ excited."

Lauren laughed, "I can tell. I'm excited too. This was an incredibly sweet idea but you know I would've been fine with the whole cliché tropical island honeymoon too you know."

Bo scrunched her brow, her face displeased, "No way, that's so not us. I'm taking my little Elf to the woods for our three day sexcapade and that's all there is to it. You're most at peace when you're in nature and I'm most at peace when I see that look on your face… that look that says that everything is perfect in the world and when I'm with you like that, it _is_."

Lauren lifted their interlaced hands to her heart, looking at her wife adoringly. " _You're_ what's perfect."

Bo shrugged, "Come on, tell me you don't want to be snuggled with me in a tent with the top off, just you me and the stars tonight."

"You're right, I can't imagine anything more perfect, I just wanted to make sure it's what you wanted too."

"Trust me, it's what I want. Plus think of the story we'll get to tell our kids," Bo shrugged and Lauren's heart swelled with overwhelming love at the mention of their children.

"What story?"

"The story of how mommy and momma spent their honey moon with just the two of them and all the stars in the sky. What could be more romantic than that?"

Lauren bit her lip, " _You_." She whispered softly, her voice just barely audible over the sound of the road roaring past.

"I went to sleep only able to dream about you and how ethereal and angelic you looked in your wedding dress last night and I woke up this morning only able to think of our children and their angelic little faces," Bo's eyes filled with overjoyed tears and Lauren squeezed her hand hard, her heart gripping at the sweetness of her wife. "I never thought I could feel love like this, so full of it that I feel like I'm going to burst – and that's all because of _you_ , Lauren."

Lauren laughed, her throat full of unshed tears, "I feel the exact same way about you, Bo." She sent a pulse of healing, loving energy through her loves hand and Bo smiled and glowed with contentment and love.

Lauren undid her seatbelt to snuggle into her lover. "I've never been all touchy feely, you obviously picked up on that from what Reese said about me, but for some reason with you, any distance seems to feel like miles. I always find myself reaching for you even when I don't realize it. I'm so crazy about you," Lauren said as she snuggled further into her love, Bo's arm wrapped protectively over her shoulders.

Bo laughed, her throat thick with emotion, "I was literally thinking that exact thing the other day when I first met Reese. Every time you took your hand from mine, I was reaching for you the second your hand was free again. I always find myself doing that, I always seem to need to have some kind of contact between us. Maybe it's a Succubus thing but I feel like it's more of an _us_ thing."

"I agree."

They drove in comfortable silence for most of the way, the feeling of driving towards the rising sun with her new bride under her arm, Bo was sure she'd never felt more at peace, more free.

* * *

Lauren tweaked the formula further as the days and nights passed in the tent. They made love under the stars every night and spent the days laughing and being goofy and ridiculous with each other, their hearts never having felt lighter or freer. Lauren didn't have the equipment to test the formula with her but she figured they had enough samples and it was easy enough to get more (and it was a great excuse to make love if she ran out, not that she needed an excuse to wind the Succubus up) so she did a few blind inseminations while they were on their honeymoon, more for fun than anything else.

The inseminations had to be done right before intercourse. Afterwards, the patient would need to reach orgasm for the formula to activate, right at the height of orgasm, Bo breathed her chi into Lauren as an added boost. Even if it was a failure of a formula, it sure was fun to practice.


	16. The Apology

16\. The Apology

Lauren was making breakfast and Bo was making cappuccinos with the machine they'd gotten as a wedding gift. The honeymoon had been amazing, surreal, just like a dream – but it felt good to be home. Bo wrapped her arms around Lauren's waist as the coffee was pouring, snuggling her cheek against her lovers. Lauren sighed and pressed back into her wife.

Bo breathed her scent in and sighed. When the coffee was done dripping and she begrudgingly unwrapped her arms from her wife. Lauren continued to cook, her mind wandering as it drifted back the nights they'd spent under the stars together.

Eventually, Lauren was shaken from her daydreams by something warm on her nose. Startled, she turned around to see Bo staring at her mischievously. The blonde tried not to smirk but she couldn't help it, she reached up to her nose and wiped it, looking at her finger. Bo had put a dollop of foam from the cappuccinos on her nose.

"Oh really?" Lauren asked, her tongue in her cheek as she tried to hold back her smile. She shook her head incredulously as she looked at her wife.

Bo shrugged, mischief in her eyes as she danced around the bar, putting the counter between them. "What're you going to do about it?"

Lauren walked to the fridge, never taking her eyes off her lover. She took a can of whipped cream from the fridge. Bo held her hands up, to signal a truce. "Okay, okay, I give!"

Lauren shook her head, "It's a little too late for that now."

" _Lo,_ " Bo raised an eyebrow warningly but the blonde advanced on her, shaking the can.

Lauren got to the edge of the bar and set the can down, holding her hands up in surrender suddenly. "Okay fine, but at least come here and give me a kiss for being such a meanie," Lauren pouted adorably and Bo melted. She couldn't resist her wife when she gave her that look.

Bo walked over and placed her hands on the bar, leaning over it to kiss her wife. Lauren leaned towards her and kissed her softly. Then she grabbed the can off the counter while their lips were pressed together and shook the can quickly, spraying it all over Bo's head.

Bo stood back in shock, looking in disbelief at her wife. " _Oh_ , all bets are off now Mrs. Dennis-Lewis, you're about to get it."

Bo raced around the bar to tickle her lover, she caught Lauren's wrist and started to tickle her, eliciting screams. Lauren managed to wriggle free and raced towards the couch, Bo was right behind her when someone cleared their throat, rousing the girls from their game.

Bo turned and saw Reese standing in the doorway. The Succubus casually tried to wipe the whipped cream from her face and hair, "Hey Bro," she said as if it was just any other day. Lauren laughed and walked to her brother to hug him.

"Hey Reese," Lauren hugged him and he hugged her back tightly.

"How are my favorite sisters?" He asked, his eyes full of amusement as he looked between them.

"Great," Bo said beaming.

"Even though I'd love to see _both_ of you, I really need to talk to Lauren," Reese said, his eyes apologetic.

"Say no more, just let me take the food off of the stove and I'll head up to our room and give you your space. I now need to get whipped cream out of my hair," Bo narrowed her eyes at her wife who looked at her hungrily, glad to see her brother but slightly annoyed that their game had been interrupted.

"Thanks Bo," Reese smiled.

"Do you want a coffee?" Lauren asked as she retrieved hers from the bar.

"No I'm good, I've had too much already."

The two of them went to sit on the couch together.

"Look, I know you probably don't want to but – I need to. I need to talk about everything, everything that happened."

Lauren let out a heavy sigh and looked at the ground. She knew this was bound to happen eventually, she was just hoping that she could get away with a few more days of pretending that their lives were normal before having to have this talk.

" _Okay_ ," Lauren said slowly. "Why don't you start."

Reese nodded, "I don't really know what else to say except… _I'm sorry Lauren_. This-" He gestured with his hands to the Clubhouse, "all of this is all my fault. The fact that we have to be in hiding, the fact that you can't have a normal life…"

Lauren placed her hand to Reese's cheek, trying to calm him with her touch. " _You_ didn't do this, we both did it, _together_."

"No Lauren, _I_ did this. It was _my_ job to make sure that pipeline was clear, _I'm_ the one that fucked up. All you did was make the bombs and trust them to me. I'm the one who got us into this mess. I just want you to know, if anything happens, I'll take th-"

"No, enough." Lauren held up her hand to silence her brother, "I don't want to hear any more about it. _Nothing_ is going to happen and we both did it together. I don't like to admit this but, I-I _liked_ it at the time, when we were blowing up the pipelines, I felt like we were a part of something, like we were making a difference. We made a mistake and that was all there is to it. All we can do is make a difference with our lives somehow," Lauren thought of the words Bo had said to her, her _Bo_ , her own light in the darkness.

Reese shook his head, tears falling from his eyes. He covered his face with his hands and Lauren rubbed his back. "We can't undo it, all we can do is control our future."

Reese broke down and eventually Bo came downstairs, she sat with them in the living room and all of them talked for a while. Eventually Reese calmed down enough to leave, he said he was heading back home and would see them in a few weeks. They could reach them if they needed anything. When he left, it was Lauren's turn to break, she turned to Bo and cried, wrapped in her wife's arms as they stood in the foyer. Bo held her until the tears had passed.


	17. The News

17\. The News

It had been a couple months since the wedding and they were both finally starting to settle back into their lives again. Lauren had been working on the serum relentlessly, Bo had finally started working again herself and the two of them had developed a nice routine.

Bo was out on a case involving a Nymph whose forest was being cut down. Her phone rang and she excused herself, Kenzi took over talking to the Nymph.

"Hello wife."

"Hello wife."

Bo grinned at their cuteness, "What's up princess?"

"I just wanted to see how you were," Lauren said, her voice intimate.

"I'm good baby. How're you?"

"I'm good. I wanted to make you a special dinner tonight so I just wanted you to give me a call when you were on your way home."

"Aww, my little domestic goddess, I will princess. I can't wait to see you," Bo beamed as she pressed the phone to her ear, the face of her wife just as realistic in her mind as it would be if she was standing right in front of her.

"I can't wait to see you either my love."

"As much as I don't want to hang up, I have to get back, Kenzi has her hands full with this Nymph," Bo laughed as she watched the Nymph pacing and emphatically gesturing with her hands.

"I'll let you go. Be safe."

"I always am."

Bo had called ahead and told Lauren when she was on her way. The door to the Clubhouse was unlocked when she got home. Her jaw dropped as she saw the state of the house. The table they'd sat at when she'd asked Lauren to marry her was sitting out with two tall tapered candles on it.

"What's all this?" Bo asked curiously, she found Lauren in the kitchen and wrapped her arms around her waist, pressing her lips to the back of her neck.

"Mmm," Lauren hummed, settling back into her lover's embrace. " _Nothing_ , just wanted to have a romantic night with my wife. Kenzi's going to be at Hale's tonight so I thought it was the perfect time."

"Well you know you didn't have to go to all this trouble, a romantic night could be burgers and movies, as long as I'm with you it's romantic."

Lauren laughed, "It's no trouble, not for a domestic goddess like _myself_ ," Lauren joked.

Bo laughed loudly, "Alright, alright. What can I do?"

"Pour yourself some wine and get comfy. I made glazed chicken, roasted potatoes and salad. I'm almost done here."

"No wine, I'm already comfy," Bo mumbled, her cheek pressed into Lauren's neck. Lauren chuckled.

"Fine if you refuse to leave, then make yourself useful and take the chicken out of the oven."

"Yes ma'am."

Bo and Lauren finished up with preparing dinner and settled down to eat. Bo uncorked the wine and poured herself a glass. When she went to pour Lauren a glass, she realized she didn't have one. "Where's your glass?"

"I didn't feel like wine," Lauren shrugged, digging into her meal.

Bo quirked an eyebrow, it was odd for Lauren not to have a glass or two of wine when they were having 'date night'. But it didn't matter to Bo one way or another so she simply shrugged.

Bo dug into her dinner as well and moaned as she took a bite, "Fuck baby! You're so good to me." Bo smiled and Lauren grinned at her.

"I try."

"You're such a good little housewife," Bo scrunched her nose and Lauren rolled her eyes.

"Just because I work from home now, _does not_ make me a housewife," Lauren glared at Bo who raised her hands in surrender.

"I meant that in the most flattering way possible."

Lauren smirked and the two of them ate their dinner. Bo had really worked up an appetite at work, she inhaled her dinner despite the fact that she wanted to savor it. When she was done she pushed back her plate and leaned back in her chair, running her finger around the rim of her wine glass absently. "What did you get up to today princess?"

"Just some research for a case that Hale needed help for, a sick Light Fae."

"Did you get anywhere with it?"

"Yeah, I'll know more by tomorrow but I'm pretty sure everything's going to be fine."

"Congrats baby." Bo smiled, swelling with pride, as she normally did where her Doctor was concerned. "Come here," Bo patted her lap. Lauren smiled and got up, walking over to sit on her wife's lap. The blonde wrapped an arm around her shoulders and rested one on her chest, leaning down to kiss her wife gently.

"I missed you today," Lauren whispered. Bo smiled and scrunched her nose again adorably.

"I missed you too," Bo said gruffly, the closeness of her wife making her feel at ease and turned on at the same time. She trailed patterns up and down Lauren's thigh absently as she stared at her beautiful lover.

"I have a secret to tell you," Lauren whispered. Bo perked up, listening intently. "There's another reason I didn't want wine."

Bo bit her lip, trying to curb her excitement. "Indigestion?" Bo asked, her voice rising nervously.

Lauren shook her head and laughed, "Try again."

Bo turned serious, her hand stilling on Lauren's leg, gripping her thigh tightly. " _Don't tease me_ ," she told her wife seriously, she was holding her breath anxiously.

Lauren bit her lip, happy tears welling in her eyes. Bo's grip tightened further. "I'm pregnant," Lauren didn't even get the two words out before Bo picked her up arms and swung her around. Lauren shrieked and giggled.

Bo held her wife's face in her hands and kissed her all over. Lauren continued to giggle until Bo pressed a kiss to her lips, deepening it instantly. The Succubus tangled her fingers into hair at the nape of Lauren's neck and kissed her hard, passionately. Lauren moaned into the kiss, wrapping her arms around Bo's neck and kissing her wife back, her own hunger growing as well. When they were both breathless they reluctantly pulled back.

Bo cupped Lauren's face in her hands again, "Are you _sure_?" She asked nervously, happy tears already in her eyes.

Lauren nodded, a few of her own happy tears falling. "I'm sure. I've had suspicions for a while but after all the months of attempts, I didn't want to tell you until I was absolutely certain."

"Oh my god. I feel like I might faint. I've never been so stunned before in my life, even when you accepted my marriage proposal," Bo laughed in disbelief. "When did this happen?"

"Well, I did the math and you're never going to believe this," Lauren raked a hand through her hair and laughed, "it happened on our honeymoon."

Bo laughed, her tears falling down her face as her hand covered her mouth in shock, "So it happened on our _first try_?"

"Yeah, I know, that was my reaction," Lauren shook her head. "I've tweaked the serum countless times since then and I had it right the very first time."

" _Baby_ ," Bo whispered, the news sinking in, her tears were streaming now.

" _I know,_ " Lauren whispered back. Bo rested their foreheads together and the two of them cried happy tears.

Eventually Bo sniffled and trailed her thumbs over Lauren's cheeks to wipe her tears away. She placed a kiss to her wife's forehead and wrapped her arms around her waist. She gently swayed their bodies like they were dancing to music only the two of them could hear.

"We're going to be parents," Bo whispered, biting her lip to hold back the smile.

Lauren nodded in disbelief, "I'm _so_ excited, Bo."

The two of them beamed at each other. "Just when I always think I can't love you anymore," Bo nuzzled their noses together. "Babe!" Bo exclaimed.

"What?" Lauren asked, smiling at her lover's sudden excitement.

"You got the serum to work!" Bo seemed to just realize it and Lauren laughed at her loudly.

"Yes baby, I did."

"Oh my god that is so incredible Lo. _Congratulations_! Not that I didn't think you could do it because I know how brilliant you are but _still_ , I'm blown away."

"Don't worry, I'm still blown away too. I've definitely never been more proud of anything I've accomplished medically and that's really saying something."

"It really is." Bo smiled proudly at her lover, another realization coming over her. Her face turned serious and Lauren was almost worried. Bo's hand drifted down to Lauren's abdomen.

"S-so that's… _our_ baby in there?" Bo asked tentatively, her voice soft. Her eyes were full of fresh tears again as the reality sunk in.

"Yes honey, that's _our_ baby," Lauren nodded, tears in her own eyes again as well.

"Half _you_ and half _me_?" Bo whispered reverently.

" _Yes_ ," Lauren nodded her tears falling, she still couldn't believe it either, it had _actually_ worked. Even after all the countless hours she'd spent on it, she had to be honest, she'd never really let herself believe it was possible because failing would've been too much of a letdown and now – now she really couldn't believe it.

Bo dropped to her knees, lifting Lauren's shirt gently she placed a soft kiss to her abdomen. "Hey in there, I'm your Momma." Bo let out a disbelieving laugh at the words and Lauren's heart squeezed, "I just wanted to say hello and tell you how much your Mommy and I love you – and how much we wanted you, it wasn't easy for us to get pregnant, but we never gave up, all because we can't wait to meet you and see your beautiful little face-" Bo's voice cracked slightly as her throat was thick with happy tears. "I just want you to know… that you are going to be _so_ loved - _every second_ of _every day_ and not just by your Mommy and me but by every member of your big crazy family." Bo lowered Lauren's shirt back down but pressed her cheek to her lover's stomach, nuzzling into her, hugging her arms around her waist.

Lauren let her happy tears fall as she stroked Bo's hair, the two of them staying like that for a long time.

* * *

Bo heard the door unlatch, Lauren looked over at her lover excitedly and Bo jumped up from the bed and hit the intercom "Kenzi!" She shouted and she heard the raven-haired girl's scream from upstairs. Bo and Lauren snorted a laugh, finally the girl pushed the button downstairs.

"Jesus Christ Bo! Are you kidding me? I'm _not_ cleaning up the puddle of pee I left downstairs, that's all on you!"

Bo laughed again, "Just get up here!"

"Alright already woman, God."

Kenzi was standing in the doorway of the bedroom as Bo was climbing back into bed. The Succubus patted a spot beside her on the bed and Kenzi came and took a seat.

"We have news," Lauren said, Kenzi took the pair in and realized how excited they both looked.

"Oo- _kay_ ," Kenzi said hesitantly, her eyes darting between them nervously.

"Do you want to tell her?" Lauren asked, looking at Bo.

"Do you?" Bo asked as she bit her lip to try and hide her grin.

"Okay _somebody_ tell me!" Kenzi shouted, starting to die of curiosity.

"We're _pregnant_ ," Bo said, beaming.

Kenzi gasped, covering her mouth in shock. "No fucking way. _No_. _Fucking_. _Way_!" Kenzi bounced up and down on the bed, vibrating with excitement.

Bo and Lauren laughed, the news somehow seemed more real now that they'd told someone else.

"I'm going to be an _aunty_!?" Kenzi's eyes were filled with a rare sight, tears.

Lauren nodded.

"Oh my god, you're to have Succubabies… _Fabies!_ " Kenzi squealed with excitement as she coined a new word. Bo and Lauren laughed loudly. "Oh my god, I'm going to be an _aunty_ ," She repeated again, her hand covering her mouth in disbelief once more as a few happy tears fell down her cheeks. " _You guys_ , I'm _so_ happy for you… he or she is going to be the _best_ dressed Faeby this world has even seen, I can promise you that," Kenzi promised solemnly.

Lauren laughed, her own eyes filling with hormonal happy tears, "I never had a doubt," Lauren said.

"So have you guys thought of any names yet?" Kenzi asked, her mind bubbling with excitement.

Bo and Lauren shared a knowing smile, "We're _thought -_ that we're definitely going to have to have more kids just because coming up with names we like isn't a problem but actually _agreeing_ on one _is_ ," Bo said, grasping Lauren's hand tightly and kissing it. The two of them shared a longing gaze, their hearts feeling just as full as they had last night.

"This is so amazing, I don't think I've ever been so happy or excited to see anybody's little face in my entire life than I am right now."

"How do you think we feel?" Bo asked, her hand wrapping around Lauren's back to lovingly rub circles there.

"So who's pregnant?" Kenzi asked excitedly.

"Like I said, _we_ are," Bo and Lauren shared a knowing smile.

"Well I know that but which _one_ of you is actually pregnant?"

"Lauren is carrying the baby, but it's _ours_ … _both_ of ours. Half me and half Lauren."

Kenzi seemed to realize that Bo wasn't speaking symbolically. " _How?_ "

"That's what she's been working on these past few months, she was trying to create a serum that would allow us to get pregnant without using sperm. She spliced our eggs together and injected them with the serum and it worked – it worked on the first try actually."

"That is incredible, way to go Doctor Frankenstein. When did you guys first try?"

"On our honeymoon."

Kenzi got a girly look on her face, "Are you _serious_?" Kenzi gushed, "Oh my god, that's so amazing. _Aw_ , our little miracle Faeby!" Kenzi gushed.

Bo laughed, "It's funny you should say that because one name we _can_ agree on, as a middle name mind you, is Kismet – _fate_. Cause it just seems like _we_ , along with he or she, was meant to be."

" _Aww_ , little Blank Kismet Dennis-Lewis, I love it."

The three of them giggled and fell onto the sheets together, Kenzi snuggled up between her two favorite people in the world as they cuddled and daydreamed of the future. If only they all knew that that future was about to change more than they ever could've imagined.

* * *

 **Dun dun duuuuuunnnnnn!**


	18. Amnesia

18\. Amnesia

"Hey babe, I'm home," Bo called as she locked the Clubhouse door behind her. She heard the sound of a dish being shattered in the kitchen and walked around the wall to get a better look. Lauren was standing in the kitchen as still as a statue, staring at Bo as if she was looking at a ghost.

"Babe, are you okay?" Bo asked, giving her wife a confused look.

Lauren's hand fluttered to her mouth which was hanging open in shock. Bo started walking around the bar to check on her wife when something stopped her in her tracks. She vaguely registered that Lauren stepped back from her, not towards her. Lauren's belly was bigger… too much bigger to just have been bloated from pregnancy eating.

Bo's eyes went wide, "What the hell is that? Does our kid have some sort of super growth cycle? This isn't some Hecuba Prison thing again is it?" Bo joked and laughed but she noticed Lauren was still staring at her in shock. Bo went to take another step towards her wife, starting to seriously wonder if she was alright.

Lauren took another step back, this time Bo was sure of it. "Baby, seriously, is everything okay?" Bo asked, starting to feel uneasy.

Finally her wife spoke, her voice hoarse as if it hadn't been used in a long time, "B-Bo, where – _where_ have you been?"

Bo quirked an eyebrow at her in confusion, "What're you talking about? I was on a case with Kenzi."

Kenzi walked down the stairs and stopped in her tracks as well, staring at her from the stairs in shock, almost as if she dared not walk a step closer. Bo looked at Kenzi dressed in her pajamas and gave her a confused look, "How the hell did you get home before me? I thought you were going to Hale's?" Bo shook her head.

" _Bo_?" Kenzi whispered uncertainly, her face deathly serious.

" _What?!_ Why is everyone looking at me like that?" Bo asked, starting to get a little irritated.

"Is it really you?" Kenzi asked again tentatively, taking a small step towards them.

Bo held her arms up in a confused shrug, "No, its Baba Yaga, does somebody want to tell me what the hell is going on?"

Lauren and Kenzi shared a look and Lauren broke apart into sobs, crumpling to the floor. Bo went to her immediately and tried to wrap her arms around her wife but Lauren held a hand up, pushing her off of her like she couldn't stand to be touched by her. Bo was shocked, hurt, she tried to brush it off as pregnancy hormones but it still didn't add up, Lauren would never be so callous.

"Kenzi, what the _hell_ is wrong?" Bo asked, her eyes darting to Lauren. Kenzi took a few more steps.

"What's _wrong?!_ Shouldn't we be asking _you_ that?!" Kenzi seemed suddenly furious and Bo was really starting to wish somebody would tell her what the hell they'd thought she'd done.

"I don't understand-"

"Bo, you've been gone for _three_ _months_."

* * *

"What are you talking about?" Bo asked, Lauren had stopped crying and was staring at her in disbelief like a catatonic woman.

"Bo, are you feeling alright?" Lauren asked, suddenly finding her extremely hoarse voice again.

" _Yeah_? Are _you_ guys feeling alright?" Bo shook her head, this was like a surreal dream. Maybe some kind of Fae had whammied them both while she was out.

"Bo, where have you been?" Kenzi repeated.

"I was on a case with you, I still don't know how you got home before me but – did you come into contact with any strange Fae?"

Kenzi shook her head, looking at the floor as if she couldn't stand to look at Bo.

"Bo, would you come into the lab with me?" Lauren asked, her voice professional, neutral.

" _Yeah…_ sure," Bo's eyes darted between the two women for a second in utter confusion and then she finally followed Lauren to her lab.

The Doctor ran test over test on her without saying a word, she finally left to step into the hall to talk to Kenzi, the door was cracked enough that Bo could hear. One thing that didn't add up to Bo and that was the size of her wife's belly. Either their child _did_ have some sort of accelerated growth or something else really was going on.

"So what _is_ that thing?" Kenzi asked, sounding angry.

"I-it's _her_."

" _What_?" Kenzi was obviously in shock.

"Yeah."

"You're _sure_?"

"I'm positive."

"Well what is it, does she have brain damage or has she been drugged?"

There was silence for a long time, she could hear soft sobs and knew that Lauren was crying again. Kenzi was obviously comforting her wife.

"That's just it – there is _nothing_. All her scans are absolutely perfect, she's in _perfect_ health, she's been eating and feeding well – hell she's even properly hydrated. The unfortunate thing is that she might've been injured but if she fed recently, there is no way to know. There are no drugs in her system, no brain or head injuries, there's _nothing_ Kenzi."

"You know what this means right?" Kenzi asked, her voice grim.

"What? You mean that she was cheating on me or that there's a good chance she just walked out on me and is faking this amnesia?" The two of them were silent. After some time they both walked into the lab together.

"Look, I could hear what you were saying out there – and I'm not _faking_ anything. Either you guys have been whammied by some sort've Fae, which I'm not entirely sure you haven't – or _something_ happened to me."

Kenzi and Lauren shared a look.

"I'm _serious!_ Look, Kenzi, the last thing I remember is – is we were tracking a Fire Fae."

Kenzi folded her arms, "Yeah, because that's the day you went missing."

"Okay _good_ , so – something must've happened!"

Kenzi looked at Bo in a way that Bo never thought the other girl could, it broke her heart. " _Nothing_ happened Bo, it went as smoothly as it possibly could've. Dyson and Tamsin came and picked her up and Hale came and got me and you drove off to ' _come home_ ' and no one has seen you in three months. We looked for you, we knocked down every door, interrogated every Fae we came across but _no one_ saw you Bo, _no one_ knew anything. You just disappeared, almost like you _wanted_ to disappear and then here you come, walking back in through the front door like nothing ever happened," Kenzi's eyes were full of accusations and Bo couldn't seem to find her voice.

Bo got off the exam table and walked towards her wife, Lauren took a step back again and Bo broke a little inside, " _Baby_ , if this is real and I've really been gone for three months I- you can't think I would do this to you," Bo's voice broke as tears streamed down her face. She reached for Lauren's hand again and the blonde reluctantly allowed it. "You're pregnant with _my baby_ , but even if you weren't, I could _never_ leave you – you know that."

"That's what I thought at first Bo, I was relentless, I looked for you long past when everyone else stopped looking, they told me maybe you just didn't _want_ to be found – I hated them for saying that at first. Then I started to think ma-maybe you were… _dead_." The blonde's eyes filled with tears and Bo wanted more than anything to kiss her. "Then I started to wonder, what if you're alive – what if you're alive and you just couldn't handle the pressure of having a family. What if you just had a breakdown and ran? But honestly I let myself believe more that you were dead – and now… here you are… not a scratch on you, having fed… what am I supposed to think Bo?" The blonde looked at her, her cheeks wet with tears.

Bo raked a hand through her hair, feeling sick, "You're _supposed_ to think that's something happened to me! Because it _has_ , I don't know either, I can't explain it or why I'm alive or why I can't remember but all I know is that I would _never_ leave you. _Please_ ," Bo begged, her own tears falling. She couldn't stand the two people she loved most in the world looking at her like they were any longer.

Lauren shook her head and looked pained but she wrapped her arms around Bo's shoulders, Bo hugged her tightly, burying her face in the crook of Lauren's neck and clinging to her for dear life. Bo wasn't sure if she'd ever been more scared in her life. She couldn't lose Lauren – not like this, this was insanity. Bo pulled back to give her wife a kiss and Lauren jerked her head away, not ready for that. Bo felt like the wind had been kicked out of her.

"Let's go see Trick, I need answers," Bo asked, desperate for something, anything, to let her make sense of this and part of her needed to see if the girls weren't just suffering from some shared delusion.

Kenzi and Lauren shared a look that said that they knew Trick wouldn't know anything more than they did but the girls agreed, knowing Bo would need to prove it to herself either way.

* * *

Bo walked into The Dal and she didn't have to even say one word to figure out whether or not Kenzi and Lauren were infected by some weird Fae virus – every eye in The Dal turned to look at her, everyone stopped what they were doing, she suddenly felt like she was on display.

"Everyone, clear out, we're closed, _now!_ " Trick demanded.

Bo was so glad to see her grandfather but he didn't seem as overjoyed as she was hoping he'd be.

When the last person cleared out, Trick shut and locked the door. He looked up at Lauren expectantly, apparently everyone was having conversations with just their eyes since Bo had been gone because Lauren answered his unasked question. "It's really her, I ran the tests myself."

Trick sized up Bo for a second and walked over to hug her. Bo squeezed him back but he didn't reciprocate and broke the hug sooner than she would've liked.

"So, I've really been gone three months?" Bo asked.

"She doesn't remember?" He asked Lauren.

"I'm standing right _here_!" Bo shouted, she had had about enough of people treating her like she was hiding something. "And _no_ I don't remember. The last thing I remember was looking for a Fire Fae with Kenzi and then coming back home to the Clubhouse. Something happened to me Trick and I need to figure out what."

"She's perfectly healthy, all of her scans and bloodwork are normal, she's eaten and she's well hydrated and she's fed."

Trick looked at Lauren when she said that, his eyes full of sorrow. He couldn't bear to look at his granddaughter right now.

" _Trick_!" Bo pleaded. "I know what it sounds like but I _swear_ to you guys, I _can't_ remember. _Something_ happened to me, if this was one of you guys, _I'd_ believe _you_. I feel like I'm on trial here when we should be trying to figure out what happened to me."

"Look Bo, you seem genuinely upset but I'm sorry to tell you that – if this _is_ Fae, it's no Fae I've ever heard about or read of in the archives. If a Fae did kidnap you – why didn't they kill you? Why just let you walk out the front door totally unharmed?"

"That's what I'd like to know."

"I'm sure you would and so would I but with no place to start, it's a little difficult," Trick shrugged, his eyes saying he was sorry.

" _Look_ ," Bo raked a hand through her hair, choking up with emotion as her eyes welled with tears again, "My _wife_ is pregnant with my _child_. I wouldn't just walk out on her even if she _wasn't_ pregnant but you think I would miss out on _three months_ of my child's pregnancy? I wouldn't have walked away for a _second_ of it, even if someone had dragged me kicking and screaming. Now I'm _telling_ you, something happened to me. I feel like I'm going crazy here because no one will believe me. _Really_ guys, _come on_ , you know me better than that." Bo's eyes met her wife's, " _Baby_ , please."

"As much as I want to believe you – and I really almost do, as much as I know it sounds completely crazy and made up – you were gone for _three months_ , can you imagine what that's like? For the first few weeks you can keep hope alive, _sure_ , then every day after that – starts to feel like an eternity in itself, eventually you have to stop sitting at home counting the minutes because it felt like time without you was moving even slower. I … _we_ … literally thought you were _dead_."

Bo's hand fluttered to her mouth as huge tears rimmed her eyes, "I'm _so, so sorry_ ," Bo reached out for Lauren who tried to rebuff her hug for a second but Bo refused, wrapping her arms hard around her wife, pressing her cheek into the top of her head like she always had, like she always _would_.

Lauren started to sob into her chest and it only made Bo cry harder.

* * *

They were getting ready for bed , Bo pulled back the sheets and got under the covers. Lauren came out of the bathroom and faltered at the sight of her wife in their bed.

"This is so surreal, for me, it feels like I just saw you in this bed this morning but for you-"

Lauren nodded grimly, " _Yeah_ , for me it's been a little longer." Her voice was somber.

"I'm _so_ sorry baby, I wish there was some way I could prove to you that I'm not lying about all of this, I know it must sound so absurd but – all I can say is that you know me. _You_ _know me_. There is a reason you looked for me when everyone else had stopped, because in your heart you know I could never do this to you – in your heart you know that nothing could've ever kept me from you. Who knows maybe that's why I'm here right now, maybe I fought to get back to you and I can't even remember. The one thing I _do_ know – even if I can't remember, is that I would _never_ feed off anyone else. I _know_ that. I mean, you know I imprinted on you and other chi makes me feel nauseous, there's _no way_ I could've."

Lauren nodded as she got into bed. She didn't know what to think, she didn't know how to feel, she just felt numb. Her dead wife was back in her bed and you'd think she'd have felt overjoyed but with more questions than answers, she wasn't sure _what_ she was supposed to feel. It made her exhausted to even try and think about it. Bo reached for her wife and wrapped her arms protectively around her, holding her to her side like she'd never let her go.

"I'm scared, about what might've done this. What could be so powerful?" Lauren relaxed a little at Bo's frightened sounding voice, no matter how good of an actress Bo was, this vulnerable side of herself was something she only showed to Lauren and she couldn't fake those things.

"Don't be scared, just get some rest," Lauren said, not able to say anything else.

Bo still hadn't kissed her wife and it pained her heart. She placed a kiss to the top of her head to try and appease that desire.

"We can't just pick up where we left off, _can we_?" Bo asked, her voice was soft and scared of the answer.

"No," Lauren answered honestly, closing her eyes in pain, yearning for the place they'd been in the night she'd told Bo she was pregnant, before this nightmare started. As much as she wanted to wrap Bo up in hugs and kisses and praise the Goddess she was back, there were too many unanswered questions, questions which answers scared Lauren.

Bo nodded. "We'll get there, we'll find our way back home."

* * *

Visions flashed through Bo's mind, visions of her children and their faces. All of their bodies morphed and changed, they were no longer her children but all of the people and creatures that Bo had killed over the years. She was forced to live inside her worst memories of herself, all of her kills, over and over again with the faces of her unborn children and Lauren as the faces of her victims, she killed them so many times and in so many different ways that it made Bo's brain hurt to try and keep up with it all. _No, this couldn't be real, or could it_?

Was she evil? How could she kill so many creatures, so many creatures who had been children and wives and husbands themselves. But they had been bad, hadn't they? Were her children bad?

"Bo, Bo! Wake up!"

Bo shot up in bed, realizing she was still screaming. Her chest was heaving with breath as if she'd been running. She panted and panted, shutting her eyes as dizziness hit her.

"What _was_ that? Did you remember something?" Lauren asked, sounding obviously concerned for what seemed like the first time since Bo came home.

"No, just a bad dream. _Sorry_ , go back to sleep," Bo turned on her side, her back to her wife as she pretended to go back to sleep.

Bo's eyes were wide as she peered into the darkness. She _did_ remember something. Were they only nightmares? Were they visions of the future? She felt sick.

 **Sorry the end of this chapter got messed up during the original post. This is the end here, that was Bo having a nightmare or a memory of some sort.**


	19. Nightmares

**Since everyone was so confused by the last chapter, I decided to post the next one, which is really short, to hopefully clear things up. Next chapter soon!**

19\. Nightmares

Bo had been up every single night since she got back with terrifying nightmares. They were all the same, her wife and children's faces as the faces of all the creatures she'd murdered, but they were _more_ than dreams, they were _real_ somehow. She knew it couldn't be possible but they _felt_ real. She could even feel herself wishing she could stop the killing as she was doing it but she couldn't she could only watch herself to it, over and over in the most realistic way imaginable until she never wanted to sleep again for the rest of her life.

Lauren was starting to notice that she was only pretending to sleep now. The night terrors stopped but the bags under Bo's eyes were growing, it was getting harder to fake a smile. She still hadn't kissed her wife since she'd been home and she was suddenly not sure if she deserved to be kissed. What the hell had happened to her when she was away?

"You need to feed," Lauren said, she'd been watching her from the doorway of the living room as Bo stared off into space, lost in tumultuous thoughts.

"Oh, thank you. I'm fine," Bo said politely, the worst thing she could imagine right now was forcing her wife to be fed from when she couldn't even stand to be kissed by her.

"At least let me heal you," Lauren said.

Bo shrugged, too lost in thought to react more than that.

Lauren sat on the coffee table and faced Bo.

"Give me your hands."

Bo did so and Lauren rubbed her hands together, placing them over Bo's as violet light shot out of them. Bo watched the light and let it calm her, soothe her, it was pretty and relaxing and suddenly she didn't feel so braindead from lack of sleep.

When Lauren was done she covered one of Bo's hands with both of her own, staring at her lover. Bo eventually looked up and met her gaze sheepishly.

"You haven't been sleeping, _have you_?"

Bo averted her gaze again, fidgeting.

"Can you tell me what those nightmares are about?" Lauren asked.

Bo continued to stare at the ground. Lauren picked her wife's hand up and kissed the back of it.

"I _do_ love you."

Bo lifted her eyes, her heart thumping a little at the words. She lifted her hand up to Lauren's cheek and ran her thumb over the skin there. "I love you too," Bo said softly.

Then she saw Lauren's face flash in her mind, her cold, dead, bloody face. The face that _Bo_ made that way and Bo pulled her hand away, eyes wildly roaming the room, landing anywhere but her lover's face.

"Hey, what's that?" Lauren reached out and picked up Bo's hand, ignoring her wife's strange behavior.

"What's what?" Bo asked absently.

"That?" Lauren ran her finger over an almost imperceptible mark between the webs of her fingers.

"Oh, I don't know," Bo hummed, her voice disinterested.

"Has it been there long?" Lauren asked, look up at her wife.

"Yeah, I guess. It's been there since I got home. What is it?"

Lauren's face glazed over as Doctor Lauren took over, Bo recognized the look well.

"I missed it during my first examination. It's a needle mark."

Bo's eyes locked onto the blondes. "So you mean, I could've been drugged?"

"It's not likely, there were no traces of drugs in your system and if you had been drugged and that was why you were experiencing the amnesia, the affects would've worn off by now."

"Oh," Bo said, suddenly somber again.

* * *

Bo was there again, in the nightmare world, she must've let herself fall asleep again. She knew it wouldn't be long until Lauren woke her up, telling her she was screaming. That's when she noticed it – something was _different_ this time. There was something beyond the nightmares, a laugh, a cold callous laugh full of evil and joy at her suffering, it seemed to echo on tile walls as if there were many people laughing at once. She tried to open her eyes, in the dream. Dream Bo managed to open one eye and that's when she saw it, it was fuzzy and tilted at an odd angle but there was a person in the room with her, a woman.

"Bo, you're having another nightmare," Lauren whispered as she shook her wife.

Bo shot up in bed, gasping for air. "Hey, hey, shhhh," Lauren rubbed a hand on her back and tried to calm her wife.

"I remembered something," Bo said, her words hanging over them both like an atom bomb.


	20. Remembering

20\. Remembering

"The nightmares I've been having, they're always the same, I knew they were a part of what happened to me but they didn't mean anything and – and I'm not really ready to tell you about them yet," Bo said. Lauren saw the look of trepidation and fear in her wife's eyes and nodded, not wanting to push. Bo was never scared to tell her anything and though they'd been distant lately, she knew it had to be big for her not to be able to talk about it. "But _this time_ it was different, this time I _heard_ something, in the room I was in. This time I was _sure_ I was dreaming for the first time. Until now, I didn't know _what_ the nightmares were, they felt so real, like facts, like events. But this time the curtain gave way, this _one_ time. I remember being lucid enough to realize I was dreaming, I opened one eye when I heard the sound, a laugh. There was a woman in the room with me, Lo. She was doing it, I'm _sure_ of it."

Lauren clapped her hands together with joy, "Oh my god, _Bo_. That's huge! Did you see her?"

"No, I couldn't see her clearly, it was like I was paralyzed, I couldn't move. I don't even know how I managed to open my eye. I never saw her face but I'm _sure_ she was there, I'm sure she was doing it, whatever it was."

Lauren smiled, still continuing to rub Bo's back though her screams had long since stopped, Bo realized something else. "What if- what if that needle mark wasn't from drugs or anything like that at all. From the state I was in, I never could've fed, not a Succubus feed or real food or anything else. What if the needle mark was an IV?"

"Well it would be an odd place for an IV."

"Not if someone was trying to hide it. What if they not only kept me fed and hydrated but they fed me chi as well? Intravenously."

"I'll admit, it's _possible_ …"

Bo turned and grabbed Lauren's hands.

"If you've _ever_ trusted me before, _please_ , trust me now. I don't know how I know yet, but now I'm more certain than ever that there is _no way_ I could've fed. I'm not lying to you baby-" Bo's breath hitched. "I can't _do_ this anymore. Not without you. I'm _scared_ Lauren. I _need_ you, _I need to come home_ ," Bo broke down and Lauren shook her head. Even if she didn't know what had really happened to Bo, she knew one thing, she still knew what she _felt_. They might not have fed from each other in months and their chi bond was no longer there but she _knew_ her wife couldn't be faking this.

She lifted Bo's bowed head and tangled her fingers in her hair, squeezing. Bo's breath hitched loudly as her tears abruptly stopped in shock. Bo felt her heart flutter and clench as she waited, then it was happening, her wife's lips were on hers, doing everything she'd wanted, needed, craved since the moment she got back. Lauren tugged on Bo's hair harder, pulling her mouth impossibly closer to her own, deepening the kiss. She moaned loudly into the Succubus's mouth as happy tears streamed down her lovers already wet cheeks. Lauren kissed her until she was about to faint from lack of oxygen.

" _Feed_ ," She told Bo. Her wife hesitated, her eyes darting from Lauren's eyes to her lips.

"A-are you sure?" Bo asked, her voice quiet, like a child.

"Bo," Lauren took Bo's hand and placed it over her heart, stroking the hand with her thumbs lovingly, trying to convey how sorry she was for not believing her the second she walked through the door. Trying to show her _why_ she couldn't just believe her, why it hurt so bad when she'd already resigned herself to the fact that her soulmate was probably dead and never coming home and she'd have to raise their unborn child on her own – every time she looked at their beautiful face, to be reminded at the impossible love that she'd lost. " _I love you_ and I _miss you_ – so much it hurts. And I want – no, I _need_ you to come home too," Lauren stroked Bo's face with one of her hands the brunette nodded, dropping her head as fresh tears fell down her cheeks at the words she'd needed so desperately to hear. "Please baby, _feed_. I've missed you," Lauren said, her voice strained with emotion.

"I've missed you too," Bo said as she cried. She kissed Lauren again, their kisses tasted like tears and sadness and Bo knew just one feed would make that all melt away, so she let herself do the thing she'd been craving most since getting home.

She pulled back and fed and both of them moaned loudly into each other's mouth. Bo almost screamed as the taste of Lauren enveloped her senses, so sweet, like honey on a summer's day, more familiar to her than her own skin. Her chi was _so_ unique, somehow filled with the sweetness of humanity and the power of the Fae – it was intoxicating, Bo's drug of choice, her _addiction_. All of Lauren's thoughts and feelings flooded into her mind and Bo was driven wild with the desire to make all of the bad thoughts and memories go away.

Lauren immediately straddled Bo and ripped her clothes off while the Succubus hungrily fed. Bo moaned in ecstasy, already cumming as her shaking hands ripped Lauren's clothes from her body. Bo took a moment to rub her fingers gently over Lauren's distended belly. Her eyes filled with tears again, _her family_. Whoever had done this to her, _to them_ , would pay dearly.

She was roused from her thoughts by Lauren plunging her fingers into her hair and kissing her hard, pulling back to encourage Bo to continue feeding and she did. Lauren squeezed Bo's hair, grinding herself onto her lover's leg as her need for her dripped down Bo's thigh. Bo whimpered, her fingers found their home, buried deep in her center. Lauren screamed and her body arched deliriously, the feeling of her wife inside her spurned her own need to be inside her and the blonde's fingers hit their mark instantly. Bo cried out and drove her fingers into her wife more erratically, never stopping feeding. The two of them relentlessly fucked each other until it physically hurt, trying to take away the other kind of hurt, the emotional and mental hurt that was burned onto their souls. As their last orgasms shook their bodies, Bo flipped the blonde onto her back quickly but gently, smoothing her hair back with her hand she continued to feed until Lauren was a puddle of whimpers and clawing nails. The intense feeding had cemented their connection once again and shaken the last tendrils of doubt and distance from them.

Bo finally stopped feeding, her body shaking, she couldn't move further than to snuggle into Lauren's side, resting her head on her pregnant wife's chest. Her hand came up to protectively settle onto her belly, getting as close as she could to holding her unborn baby.

" _I missed you_ ," Bo hummed softly.

"I know, I can feel it," Tears welled up in Lauren's eyes. "I missed you _so much_ , I felt like someone ripped my heart out while you were gone."

Bo kissed her chest and snuggled into her tightly, her hand rubbing loving circles over her belly. "I know and I'm _so, so sorry_ you had to go through that. I promise you Lo, I will find who did this and make them pay."

"I know you will, we both will. I'm sorry I was so distant before I just – it was all so confusing, I literally grieved your death-"

"I'm so sorry you had to go through all of that, I didn't know what to believe either, I don't blame you. What matters is that we know now. I'm not mad at you for being distant, I don't know what I would think if I was in your shoes. I love you."

"I love you too."

"I love you _so much_ ," Bo whispered gruffly as she nuzzled her cheek into her wife some more, "It feels good to be home."

Lauren laughed, a few tears still lingering in her eyes, she squeezed her wife to her side, vowing to never let go again. "Yes it does."

* * *

Bo woke up, still wrapped around her wife who was sleeping soundly, she'd finally slept through the night without any more nightmares, she felt rested for the first time in as long as she could remember. Suddenly, Bo felt a wave of fear come over her, so intense she felt sick to her stomach. It felt like her subconscious was trying to tell her something, something important that she had to remember right away, she felt like time was running out.

Anxiety swam in her brain so intensely that she sat up, her eyes scanning the room for intruders, Lauren stirred beside her. "Morning baby," Lauren purred as she stretched. "I haven't slept that good in months."

Bo smiled down at her love and stroked her hair as Lauren sleepily tried to open her eyes. "Well I can only remember since I've been back and I certainly haven't slept that well since then either, I needed it."

Another wave of anxiety swept over her, her face twisted as she felt like she had the worst hangover in history. Lauren sat up, her arms wrapping over her wife's shoulders. "What's wrong, Bo?" Lauren asked concerned, her hand lifting to her wife's forehead to check her temperature.

"I feel like something's wrong, it's like – it's like my subconscious is trying to tell me something but I don't know what it is, I just know it's important. I feel like it has something to do with how or why I got away."

Lauren reached out and tucked a strand of hair behind Bo's ear. Bo couldn't help it, her body involuntarily recoiled at the touch, another feeling sweeping over her.

Lauren brought her hand back, sensing the unease of her wife. Bo couldn't explain it but she had this feeling, deep in her gut, that for some reason they'd only been safe when they'd been apart, _distant_. "I can't explain it but I have this feeling that for some reason, we were only safe when we re apart. I feel like something's been – _watching_ me. I feel like that's part of why I didn't push you, try harder to make you believe me."

Lauren didn't know what to think of that, she didn't want to think Bo might be losing it but she had to admit, it _did_ sound crazy.

"Why don't we go see Trick, maybe he can help."

* * *

After explaining everything to Trick he paced his room in the basement of The Dal. "I might have an idea of who it might be. Only one Fae could warp minds and suspend hallucinations for so long without needing to kill to feed. That rules out a Mare or a Fury," Trick seemed uneasy.

"What is it Trick?" Lauren asked, her brow furrowed with concern.

"It has to be Hera, the humans have legends of her, they called her a Goddess, she is famed for having killed Hercules, hating him because he was a constant reminder to her of Zeus's human consorts."

Trick's voice started fading, sounding farther and farther away, Bo rested her hand on Tricks desk as a spell of intense dizziness swept over her.

"Bo? Are you okay?" Lauren's voice sounded dim, as if she was standing at the end of a long tunnel, suddenly there was only darkness.

* * *

Memories came flooding back to Bo's mind in her unconscious state, these memories were clearer than the nightmares she'd been having. She remembered getting into her car after the Fire Fae, she had the top down on the Camaro and when she was stopped a light, she noticed a woman on the corner. She turned her eyes back to the road and suddenly, the woman was in her car. Before she had a chance to react, her body was no longer her own.

Her mind warped, full of confusion and doubt, she was forced to drive to an abandoned insane asylum, far from town. She wanted to fight, wanted to ask questions but she was simply a prisoner in her own body. She was forced into the building and down flights of stairs and a corridor to a large bathroom in the asylum.

 _The tiles, the echoing laughs._

The nightmares came then, her attacker didn't even need to strap her down, knowing that Bo was helpless to struggle.

"W-why?" Bo managed to get out before she was plunged into memories that felt like reality. Her attacker spent days making her live in the horrible hell in her mind, making her kill her family and her unborn children over and over until she couldn't even remember what her wife's face looked like smiling and alive. Her mind was on fire, as if she was being burned alive from the inside out, soon all she could remember was pain.

Then one day it stopped as suddenly as it had all started. Her attacker was standing over her, " _Why_?" Bo managed to get out though her body was incredibly weak. She vaguely noticed she had an IV in her hand.

The woman's eyes flashed red, wild with fury. "Because you _killed_ someone I love."

Bo's mind swam with confusion, she could barely differentiate if this was another, not so familiar, nightmare.

The woman grabbed her by her collar, bringing her face close to Bo's, " _Frederick Kane_."

Bo was still confused for a moment and then she remembered, he'd been a human that she'd mistakenly killed years ago, before she knew what she was.

"I-I didn't know what I was, that I was Fae, I-"

"Save your excuses _Succubus_ , I just brought you here to torture and kill you, but now I have bigger plans for you," The evil woman's mouth curled up into a smile and before Bo had a chance to reply, she was plunged back into the darkness.

* * *

After months of torture that felt like lifetimes, time having no meaning there, she was roused from the nightmares once more.

"I have plans for you, _Succubus_ ," The evil voice she'd grown to know and despise woke her from her hell on Earth.

Bo reached up to her, her hands clawing, pleading, she gripped the woman's shoulders weakly, "P-please, make it stop, make it stop," Bo begged, her voice barely a whisper, she sobbed loudly and cried tears she couldn't afford to spill.

"Aw, now what would be the fun in that? See my plan was to just take you here, torture you and kill you – but after playing around in your twisted memories and seeing how much you love your family – how much they love you, I've had a change of heart. You took someone I love from me, so I'm going to take your family from you. I realized that that would be a far greater punishment for you than death."

"No, please," Bo begged, thinking that the woman was going to kill her family left Bo feeling more helpless than she'd ever felt.

"Oh don't worry, I'm not going to _kill_ them, I'm going to do something a lot more fun than that. I'm going to send you back to them, safe and sound, with no memory of what has happened. Your family won't be able to look at you, with more questions than answers they'll be forced to the one logical conclusion, that you walked out on them and eventually felt guilty and came crawling back. Your family will slip away from you and you won't even know why," The woman laughed and pressed her face close to Bo's. "And I'm telling you all this now, because there's absolutely _nothing_ you can do to stop me."

Darkness again.

* * *

When Bo finally woke the last time, she was sitting at the wheel of the Camaro, parked on the side of the road. She must've felt sleepy and pulled over to nap. The last thing she remembered was the Fire Fae hunt. She shook her head and stood up, turned the Camaro back on, heading home to see her family.

* * *

Bo sat straight up, breathing in with panic as she took in her surroundings with wild eyes. She was in Trick's basement, Lauren was sitting on the edge of the couch, her brow knitted together with worry. Bo sat up, tears spilling down her face as she drove her fingers Lauren's hair and kissed her needily. Lauren was worried but she let her wife take whatever she needed. Bo broke the kiss as the sobs started wracking her body, she crumpled into the blondes chest, clinging to her tightly as she totally broke down, worse than Lauren had ever seen before.

Lauren rubbed her back comfortingly but Bo didn't stop, she became hysterical, irrational, muttering to herself and saying nonsensical things as it became harder for her to breathe. Soon she was having a full blown panic attack, Lauren looked at Trick with frightened eyes.

"Just breathe baby, shh, breathe deep. In and out, nice and slow," Lauren's calming voice seemed to work and Bo focused on it, clung to it. She tried to control her breathing, trying her hardest not to faint again. _If those nightmares overtook her again_ … Bo screamed, clutching her head, wishing she could crawl out of her body, her mind, away from those memories.

"Baby, be calm, focus. It's all going to be okay."

"It's _not_ going to be ok! I-I _killed_ you!" Bo stammered in horror.

" _Bo_ ," Lauren grabbed Bo's face, forcing her wife to focus on her, "Look at me, okay? I'm right here baby, I'm not going anywhere."

Bo shook her head, her eyes filling with tears again, she refused to believe that the nightmares weren't over – she refused to give herself that false hope, because the nightmares _always_ came, they always found her again, they never stopped, they _would_ never stop.

Lauren could feel Bo's distrust so she grabbed Bo's hand, placing it over her heart. " _Feel that_? I'm right here, Bo."

Bo remembered the one thing that could prove to her if this was real or not, in her nightmares she had fed, just as she had when she'd killed people, but the one thing that Hera couldn't seem to warp, was the taste. Every time she'd killed someone, none of them had tasted like Lauren, even though they'd had her face, her voice, her scream – that was the one part of the nightmares that had been off, but after so long, even that fact had become meaningless.

Bo eyes flashed blue and she cradled Lauren's neck and fed from her, the sweet, intoxicating, completely unique taste of her lover, her drug, flooded her senses and she felt woken from a dream. Bo gasped, her eyes opened, chocolate brown again and full of awareness.

"It's _you_ ," Bo whispered in disbelief, she traced Lauren's face with utter reverence.

"Yeah baby it's me," Lauren said, relief making her eyes well with tears. She hugged the Succubus to her chest tightly, letting the closeness of their aura's soothe them both.

After Bo's breathing had calmed Lauren asked, "What the hell was that?"

"She's coming for us."


	21. Hera

20\. Hera

"She had me, trapped in nightmares for months, paralyzed, she used an IV to keep me alive. But it didn't feel like months Lauren, i-it was _years_ for me."

"What happened in the nightmares?" Lauren asked. Bo shut her eyes, shutting down, retreating into herself. She felt like she _had_ gone crazy, like she'd been locked up in that psych ward for good reason, if she let those nightmares touch her again – she didn't know what would happen to her, she didn't know if she'd be strong enough to keep fighting her way back.

"I can't," Bo shook her head, looking like a little girl suddenly. Lauren was frightened, she'd never seen her strong, immortal, complexly powerful wife look so vulnerable and scared as she did in that moment.

Lauren took a deep breath, grasping Bo's hand in hers, willing her to look at her. "Please, Bo. It wasn't real, let me in."

Trick watched them nervously from the far corner of the room, wanting to give the couple their space but too frightened to fully leave.

Bo sobbed, trying to get the words out through her tears, "Sh-she made me live in my memories of all of my old kills, everyone I've ever murdered or even been with while they died… except their faces – it was _your_ face and the faces of our unborn children, but they didn't feel like dreams Lo, they were _real_ … I was _there_ , I could feel the murders, the kills, every broken bone every stab of a sword or a knife – it was years, Lauren… I – I went mad."

Lauren's face was full of concern and heartache. No words could express the sorrow she felt at hearing what her wife would been through, so she kiss her softly. Bo accepted it eagerly and sighed, letting the stress flow from her body.

" _She's coming for us_ , I know it. She was only happy when we were apart, she did it to avenge her lover, I killed him without meaning too when I didn't know I was Fae."

"He was _human_?" Trick asked.

"Yeah."

"How ironic that she killed Hercules because of Zeus's human lovers and then took one herself."

"How do I – how do I beat her Trick?" Bo was scared, she didn't want to admit it but she was.

"The amulet that I gave you to defeat Carman, theoretically, it could work to protect you from Hera's mind control abilities. But I have to tell you Bo – I'm not certain."

"How will you find her?" Lauren asked, stroking her wife's back lately.

"I know where she is," Bo said through gritted teeth. She remembered how to get back to the asylum.

"I'm coming with you, let's go," Lauren sat up and Bo shook her head immediately. She wrapped her arms around Lauren's waist, looking at her pointedly.

"You're _not_ coming with me. You have my baby in there," Her hand trailed over Lauren's stomach and Lauren looked down at her belly, wrought with frustration. Bo lifted her chin with her hand gently, staring into her eyes, "But more importantly, you _are_ my baby. I'm not endangering my family, besides, that's exactly what she wants. She wants to hurt you like I hurt her lover and you're staying as far away from her as humanly possible, under lock and key at The Dal with every member of my extended family standing guard at the door," Bo pressed their foreheads together, tangling her hand into the blondes hair, looking her square in the eyes, " _Please_ don't fight me on this, it's just going to end up being a long pointless argument because I'm not taking no for answer."

Lauren hated it when the brunette made so much sense. Hormonal tears welled in Lauren's eyes again, "B-but you're _my_ baby too and I don't – I _can't_ lose you again Bo," Lauren's voice strained with emotion, "It almost killed me the last time," the tears fell from her eyes and down her cheeks and Bo's heart broke a little knowing how true it must've been, now that she could finally remember all the time they'd spent apart.

"Look at me, _look at me_ ," Bo pleaded and waited until Lauren lifted her head, tears still falling. "I am _so_ sorry… _so sorry_ I wasn't there to rub your feet and _dote_ on you and _spoil_ you every day for the last three months," Bo's voice caught, half brokenhearted and half enraged that someone had taken those memories from her and replaced them with a nightmare. "It's _all_ I wanted to do, it's all I've _dreamed_ of doing since we first started talking about having a family. _Nothing_ could _ever_ keep me from you again, okay? I know her game now and she's _mine_. She's going to pay for what she did to us and when I get back – I'm never going to leave your side until this baby is in our arms, you got that?" Bo had Lauren's palm pressed to her heart, trying to convey the heartache and anger she felt that she had been forced to abandon her wife and their unborn child.

Lauren lifted her hands to Bo's hair and ran her fingers over the silky locks she knew the feel of so well, soothing her wife and herself at the same time. She nodded, "It's not _your_ fault, I know that now and I'm sorry I didn't believe that something had happened to you earlier… you know why I couldn't… it's _her_ fault." Her eyes changed from broken to heated in a manner of seconds and not the heated Bo was used to seeing from her other half. She looked fiery, like the harbinger of death that she could be and that Bo would've _let_ her be if she wasn't three months pregnant with their child. "Make her _pay_ ," Lauren said, her eyes saying everything else that she didn't need to put into words. Bo nodded, swearing it.

"I'm sorry you don't get to do it yourself, but it I'll make her pay extra just because you don't get to be there to do it yourself." Bo kissed her wife's temple and pressed her lips to her ear, whispering to her so that Trick couldn't hear, "Plus, I know you'll _feel_ everything, you'll be right there with me."

Bo stepped back, her eyes boring into her wife as the shared raged flowed between them invisibly. You'd think the Fae would learn to stop fucking with them, nothing was _ever_ going to break them, it was the other way around, they'd break anything and everything that threated their happiness and their family.

Lauren kissed Bo for good luck, "Don't hurry back," Lauren told her wife pointedly, speaking to her through her eyes again. Bo smiled with an evil look in her eye, winking and nodding.

Bo entered the asylum as quietly as she could, she rounded a corner, the only thing she could think about was snapping Hera's neck. She was so lost in her thoughts she barely realized Hera was waiting for her in a corridor, until she almost ran smack into her.

"Well I was just coming to see you, my naughty little Succubus, but then I realized you were coming to me, so I figured why waste my energy," Hera smiled a sick smile and Bo's nerves crackled, she wanted more than anything to kill her right then but she knew for Lauren, she had to take her time, she had to make it slow.

"You _took_ me from my family, you made me _abandon_ my wife and my _unborn child_! I might've killed your lover when I was confused and scared and alone and didn't even know _what_ I _was_ , but this is – what you did to me-" rage clouded Bo's mind, taking away the fear she felt at remembering the nightmares _._ "When I'm done with you, you'll be _begging_ for death," Bo promised as her eyes flashed blue.

Hera just laughed, the sound made Bo feel sick, memories of the nightmares flashed through her mind but she tried to clear her thoughts. She a feeling came over her, a soothing lavender warmth, _Lauren_. She smiled at Hera evilly, flexing her fists.

"Enough banter, first I'm going to leave you in a heap of insane thoughts, then I'm going to drag you to your wife and make you watch as I kill her and your unborn baby – _then_ and _only then_ , will I put you out of your misery," Hera smiled, a sick glint in her eye.

"I agree, _enough banter_ ," Bo's eyes intensified and her body glowed, she started to feed from Hera, the Goddess seemed amused. She closed her eyes, focusing her power on Bo, she glowed red.

The amulet around Bo's neck glowed with the same light, absorbing it. Hera's eyes opened in confusion when Bo didn't stop feeding. Bo smiled, continuing to drain the mind controlling Fae until she dropped to her knees.

Bo reluctantly stopped, as much as she wanted to kill the Fae right then and there. She pulled out her knife and kicked Hera in the face, making her fall backwards, weak and already defeated. Bo pulled out her knife, showing it to her, smiling as fear finally crossed Hera's face.

"I'm going to let you die nice and slow," Bo growled, her eyes still electric blue.

She tortured Hera for hours, slicing and stabbing with her knife until her own body was covered in the other Fae's blood. Hera had slipped away once, her body giving in, she died. But Bo brought her back, "Wakey wakey, ready for round two?" She asked, Hera grabbed at her, struggling to breathe.

"P-please," Hera begged.

Bo shook her head, "I _told you_ that I'd make you beg for death." She had grown tired of the fight, bringing Hera back to life had taken a lot out of her, her muscles strained from holding back from pummeling the woman to a pulp, so she readied herself for the finale.

She pulled out a swath of saran wrap and wrapped it around the Fae's head and mouth. Hera started to strain and twitch, her chest heaving, her face turning red as she struggled for breath, she before she passed out, Bo broke the saran wrap with her fingers, Hera gasped, blood gurgling out of her mouth.

"I'll tell you the same thing I told that bitch Carman, when you go back to Hel, tell _everyone_ you see that if _anyone_ , _ever_ touches a hair on my wife's head, my children's heads, or any other member of my family, I will torture them, kill them, bring them back to life and then torture them again – and if you had any family, I'd kill them all too."

Bo gripped Hera's throat in her hands, choking her as she started to feed, just before she died with a smile on her face, Bo took her knife and drove it through her heart.


	22. Backup

22\. Backup

Bo walked through the door, covered in blood and her and Lauren embraced, the blonde had been waiting for her in the kitchen, sensing Bo was about to return home.

"Oh my god Bo-"

"It's not mine," Bo mumbled into Lauren's shoulder, referring to the blood.

They hugged and Bo felt safe enough to let the bad feelings come, to settle into her bones. She clung to Lauren's chest, her hands gripping her shirt, Bo broke down into gut-wrenching sobs again, wracked with guilt for having abandoned her beautiful wife. Lauren was momentarily fearful that she was having another breakdown like the panic attack she'd had at The Dal earlier.

Lauren rubbed her back, whispering calming words to her wife.

"I-I'm so sorry," Bo sobbed.

"Bo, you didn't do this."

"I'd give anything to get it back – to get that time back," She whimpered into the blonde's chest, her muscles tensing with outrage and guilt.

Lauren rubbed Bo's back, sending a pulse of healing light into her wife. Bo's sobs turned into sniffles.

"We can't get it back, all we can do is cherish every moment, that's all we can ever do – and I don't blame you Bo, so stop blaming yourself," Lauren tipped her chin up, looking at her forcefully. Bo nodded and Lauren wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"Let's get you cleaned up and go to bed okay? I've missed you too much to do anything else but wrap you up in my arms right now, my body needs you," Lauren whispered.

Bo smiled and choked out a laugh, "I need you too," she cupped Lauren's neck and kissed her hard, the taste of her wife on her lips easing the pain in her heart, making the distance between them the past three months seem a little less fresh in her mind.

* * *

It had been a beautiful few weeks since Bo had killed Hera and ended the insanity. Bo woke up early every morning and made her wife a healthy breakfast. She also refused to let Kenzi bring junk food into the house and was making fruit and vegetable smoothies like they were going out of style.

She'd doted on her wife, kissing her and cherishing her every waking moment of the day. There was no end to the backrubs she'd given her or the poetry she'd read to her belly. Soon the memory of the time that had been stolen from the faded away, it was quickly approaching Lauren's due date and they only had a few more months of it being just the two of them before there was a little Fae bundle of joy warming their hearts and home.

Bo had even started baby proofing, in the deathtrap they fondly called the Clubhouse, there was a lot to do, but Kenzi had also pitched in. They secured their weapons first and foremost, creating cabinets for them in Kenzi's room, Bo and Lauren's room and the living room, making sure that though they were squared away, they were still easily accessible from all points in the house. However Bo and Lauren both knew that growing up with weapons in the house would become second nature to their children.

Lauren walked downstairs to find her wife, but she still wasn't home. Bo had made her breakfast and then mysteriously slipped away to go to the store - though she'd just stocked up on food and prenatal vitamins the day before. The house was meticulously clean and all the sharp edges and electrical sockets were already baby proofed even though Lauren had insisted they had plenty of time to get to that stuff, Bo had been determined.

She sat down on the couch with a cup of tea to watch mindless TV, her back was already starting to ache lately, she looked down at her large belly and rubbed it absently.

Eventually she heard the handle of the door turn and looked up to see her wife. "Hey baby, I missed you," Lauren said with a smile, turning back to the TV.

"I missed you too, love." Bo shut the door behind her and took a few steps into the house, stopping still in the front hall. Lauren looked up and noticed she didn't have any grocery bags with her.

"How did your _shopping_ go?" Lauren asked, quirking a brow and smiling, she knew she'd been right to be suspicious.

"Well, I know you know I lied about grocery shopping but here's why – I have a surprise for you, come here," Bo said as she walked to the couch to help her wife up.

"I'm not _that_ big yet I can still get up on my own," Lauren rolled her eyes but accepted her wife's arm.

"I know you're not, you're as sexy as you were the day I met you, _more_ in fact. But I'm still going to dote on you hand and foot and you know there's nothing you can do to stop me so why fight it?" Bo reasoned with a shrug. Lauren shook her head and laughed.

"So where is this surprise?" Lauren asked curiously, already trying to hold back a smile at how sweet her wife was and what impossibly absurd thing she could've done this time.

Bo stood her at the end of the front hall, facing the door.

"Okay, stand here, I have someone I want you to meet," Bo said excitedly. She walked to the door and opened it and Lauren saw a small grey pit bull puppy with electric blue eyes sitting attentively out in the hall, his eyes fixed on the door.

Lauren's steepled fingers came up to her slack lips, "Oh my god, _Bo_ , what did you _do!_ " She scolded her wife but her heart was already melting.

Bo beamed with jittery excitement, "His name's Backup… So you'll always have Backup, even when I'm not around and so will our kids. He's 8 months old and I've had him in training since he was 3 months old. I've been planning this since we got married."

"You're bad!" Lauren narrowed her eyes, glaring, Bo had known if she'd asked Lauren she would've fought her on it but the second she saw him, Bo knew the argument would be won.

"Are you mad?" Bo asked nervously, turning into a child waiting to be scolded. Lauren shook her head, trying to hold back her smile and maintain her glare but she couldn't. The Elf patted her knees and the dog obediently came. She knelt down in front of him and placed her hands on either side of his head, he sat obediently and stared at her, she rested her forehead against his and everything became still and calm.

Bo almost held her breath, watching her wife and the canine that had stolen her heart bond. After a few minutes, Lauren spoke, "Okay," she said standing and patting Backup on the head approvingly. "Backup and I talked and he tells me that he adores children and he will protect us all with his life, so we have an understanding. The dog can stay. But _you_ on the other hand… are in big trouble missy and might just be sleeping outside, I hope you built a doghouse," Lauren pointed her finger and narrowed her eyes at her wife.

Bo looked at her wife with wide eyes, quirking an eyebrow, "What the _fuck_ was _that_?" She asked, a little worried that Lauren had taken one too many prenatal vitamins and they were having adverse effects.

"Something I've wanted to try for a while," Lauren shrugged.

"So what you're like the Dr. Doolittle now?" Bo laughed incredulously. "Should I just start calling you the Dog Whisperer?"

"Something like that, Tue told me that I could commune with animals, I just had to have physical contact with them the first time," Lauren smiled and Bo stared at her wife in awe.

The Succubus wrapped her arms around the Elf's waist, her eyes suddenly hungry. "My little Elvin Queen," Bo whispered adoringly, "you're so extraordinary you know that? And so," Bo kissed her neck, "damn," she kissed her neck again, "sexy," she kissed the corner of her mouth, "when you're using your powers." Bo growled hungrily and Lauren shivered.

"In _that_ case - you're making Backup uncomfortable," Lauren giggled and Bo looked down to see the dog with a quizzical look on his face.

"Well tell him he better get used to it if he wants to become part of this family."

"He says he's already part of the family and you better watch yourself."

"He did _not_ say that," Bo couldn't help but smile as she chastised her wife, they both giggled, " _I'm_ the one who brought that mutt home, he _loves_ me, I'm his master," Bo narrowed her eyes at her wife and tickled her, Lauren squealed and tried to squirm away. Backup barked aggressively and Bo jumped back, holding her hands up in surrender.

"Oh so it's like that, huh Backup? You better not press your luck bud or I'll be building you a doghouse outside before you know it," Bo narrowed her eyes at the dog and he groaned in response but backed down, averting his gaze and taking a few steps back.

"That's _right_ , don't mess with the Succubus and the Succubus wont mess with you," Bo got to her knees and patted her thighs, "Now come here and give me a hug you big clever dog, you." Backup eagerly jumped and skipped over to Bo, barking with excitement, he nuzzled his face into her chest and she hugged him. "That's more like it! A little more of the behavior I saw when you were locked up in a cage looking to find a home, a little less 'taking my wife's side because she can promise you biscuits without even opening her mouth'." Bo pretended to glare at Lauren while her wife beamed at the two of them, her beautiful family, growing bigger every day.


	23. Heaven (NC-17)

**NC-17**

23\. Heaven

Lauren's belly was large, it was only a few weeks from their due date and it couldn't come fast enough for her. The bigger Lauren's belly got, the more protective Backup became. It warmed Bo's heart to know that there was someone else that loved and wanted to protect Lauren to the extent that she did, she might not have been able to talk to animals like her wife, but she knew without a doubt that Backup would lay down his life for either of them.

Backup was curled up at the foot of the large bed, Lauren was on her side as Bo's thumbs firmly worked over her back, tenderly kneading out the knots, Lauren moaned with pleasure. Bo shuddered, her wife's sex drive had been ramped into overdrive her entire pregnancy – which was really saying something considering the amount of sex they had on a regular basis anyway. Bo had literally been run ragged a few times by her wife and now she finally knew what Lauren must've felt like trying to keep up with her while she was human.

Bo pressed her lips to Lauren's ear, "You better quit that moaning," Bo purred, nipping her wife's ear playfully.

"Ugh, _fuck_ baby," Lauren moaned as she felt warmth flood her center, her clit already throbbing.

Bo's hands became more explorative, roaming her wife's body, tenderly stroking and massaging her back. Her hands drifted to Lauren's naked thighs, her fingers squeezing the flesh there. Lauren moaned loudly, pressing her hips back into her wife. Bo's mouth went to the nape of Lauren's neck, kissing and sucking the skin there gently. Lauren reached back and grabbed Bo's ass, pulling her wife against her tightly. Bo growled, her knee lifting to press her thigh against Lauren's center. The blonde panted and ground herself down onto her leg, her hand still squeezing her ass, holding her firmly against her.

Bo wrapped her arm around Lauren's belly, her hips undulating hungrily as she gave the Elf some friction to writhe against. "Oh fuck baby," Lauren whimpered, "I need you."

Bo's hand drifted down to Lauren's clit and she rubbed it, hard, her wife screamed and Bo bit down on her neck. "I need to feel you," Lauren panted, turning over onto her back. Bo ripped her tank top off and Backup groaned, jumping off the bed as if he knew their activities were about to escalate. Lauren's hands ran up over Bo's abs to her breasts, Bo threw her head back and moaned.

"Use the strap-on," Lauren demanded and Bo obliged, quickly grabbing it from her bedside table and slipping into the harness, she stroked the shaft seductively, her wife's eyes ravaging her body.

"Is this what you want baby?" Bo purred, her eyes flashing blue. Lauren trembled with hunger, her fingers reached for Bo's hips, grasping, pleading.

" _Mmm_ , I need you," Lauren licked her lips and ran her fingers over Bo's muscular shoulders. Thank Goddess that her wife was a Succubus because she'd never be able to keep up with Lauren's raging libido if not for that.

Bo leant down to consume her neck with kisses, her tongue licking hungrily, she pressed the tip of the shaft against her wife's dripping center and Lauren gasped, she dug her nails into Bo's back and Bo smiled into her neck. The reaction her wife had to the slightest touch since her pregnancy was intoxicating. Bo nipped at her neck, she swirled the tip of the strap-on around Lauren's center, teasing her. Her wife growled hungrily, throwing her head back in frustration as she tried ceaselessly to grind down on the Succubus.

"What do you want?" Bo asked gruffly, she trailed her kisses down to Lauren's sensitive breasts and the blonde whimpered, she arched her back, nuzzling into her wife's tender kisses and licks. Lauren's legs were wrapped around Bo's waist and she squirmed and pulled at her wife aggressively trying to get her to enter her.

Lauren growled again, tossing her head to the side in frustration, then she lifted her head, her eyes blazing violet, staring the Succubus down aggressively, "I want you to _fuck_ me," Lauren demanded. Bo's eyes flashed electric blue and she pressed the blonde back into the sheets, hungrily feeding from her as she thrust the strap-on deep inside. Lauren screamed at the top of her lungs, tearing at Bo's back with her nails as she cried and squirmed.

Lauren's breath caught and she wriggled, Bo pinned her shoulders down with her hands, gripping the muscular flesh in her hands as she drove into her wife, her own center dripping with pleasure as she felt her lover writhing underneath her. Lauren whimpered endlessly, her breath hitching as the first wave of orgasm crashed over her, she screamed and clamped her thighs around Bo's waist, inviting her to continue fucking her senseless. Bo fed until her body swam with healing, energizing warmth, then she leaned down and lovingly kissed Lauren, the blonde kissed her without abandon, intently taking Bo's kisses. Bo unpinned Lauren's shoulders, her hands coming to rest on either side of her belly as she never slowed her thrusts. She leaned back from the breathless kiss and fed Lauren her chi, the blonde cried out and her body trembled as she felt Bo's energy filling up her body, her heart, her mind and settled between her legs. She cried as she hung on the edge of pleasure, floating in a state of bliss that was so beautiful it was earth shattering.

Bo came hard as her wife fell over the precipice of her orgasm, screaming, shuddering and clutching the Succubus as her center gushed. The place where Bo's legs met was throbbing and she cried out with pleasure, afterwards, she fell to the sheets, her legs shaking. Bo curled up against her wife's side immediately, after quickly sliding out of the harness. Her leg wrapped over her wife's thigh, her hand coming to rest on Lauren's stomach, protectively cradling her family, her life.

Backup jumped back up on the bed and cuddled up under Lauren's feet. Lauren snuggled into her wife and curled her toes into Backup's fur, her hand came to rest on her belly, over Bo's hand.

"I love you _so_ much," Lauren murmured as she felt sleep calling her. Bo nuzzled her head into the crook of Lauren's neck.

"You're my world."

Lauren kissed the top of Bo's head, wrapping her free arm around her wife. They both sighed and fell into a deep, restful sleep.

* * *

Lauren woke up to the smell of pancakes and the feel of warm sun kissing her skin. A gentle breeze blew through the bedroom and Lauren moaned and stretched. She opened her eyes to her wife's smiling face. Lauren leaned up and pecked her on the lips lingeringly.

Bo brushed golden strands of hair out of her wife's face and kissed her forehead. "Good morning," Bo purred with a lopsided grin.

Lauren giggled. "Good morning my love," the two of them beamed at each other.

"I made breakfast," Bo said, pulling the tray out from behind her. It had turkey bacon, pancakes, eggs and a glass of orange juice.

"When are you going to stop spoiling me?" Lauren asked as she crinkled her nose, accepting the tray gladly. She rested it on across her large belly and stood the legs up.

"Never," Bo whispered, dropping a kiss to her lover's temple and snuggling into her side.

"Good," Lauren smiled and wrapped an arm around Bo's shoulders, holding her close.

After months of Bo waiting on Lauren hand and foot, she'd finally started to get used to it. It was hard for her to accept people taking care of her, normally she was the one to take care of others. But with Bo, it was different, with Bo she could let herself be taken care of.

Backup jumped up on the bed and happily licked Lauren's face, a typical good morning, she giggled and rubbed the silky grey dog's ear. Bo patted the bed behind her and Backup eagerly snuggled up against her back. Bo lay down and rested her hand on Lauren's belly, she felt the baby kick and she hummed contentedly. Lauren grinned and ate her breakfast as her and her wife bathed in the morning sun in their sanctuary.


	24. Rhiannon Kismet

24\. Rhiannon Kismet

Lauren had gone into labor and Bo had jumped into action. Lauren couldn't have the baby at the hospital, Fae's birthing in human hospitals was too risky. So as they'd discussed, Bo carried Lauren to their claw foot tub and gently settled her into the warm bath. She immediately called the Fae midwife and Trick, Trick arrived first and got the medical supplies from Lauren's lab, they'd had a go bag ready for months for this exact situation.

Kenzi was kneeling at the edge of the tub, trying to take Lauren's mind off of the pain with jokes and kisses to her temple as she held the Doctors hand lovingly.

"You know, this would be _so_ much easier if you could just deliver your own baby," Kenzi mused. Lauren laughed loudly and then returned to focusing on her breathing.

* * *

Bo frantically paced the living room as Trick got the bag, he came out of the lab and saw his granddaughter wearing a hole in the hardwood with wild, panicked eyes.

"Relax Bo," Trick said, his voice soothing.

Bo furrowed her brow and continued her determined pacing. She wanted to be with her wife but she didn't want Lauren to see her like this. She didn't want to be nervous, she wanted to be _happy_ – but she hated to admit that she _was_ nervous, scared even.

Trick came to Bo's side and grabbed her hand. "She's going to be _fine_ , Bo. She's an Elf, a healer, they're _both_ going to be fine, take the bag and go to her, I'll wait for the midwife Fae. If anything changes, come get me, I've delivered many babies, everything is going to be _fine,_ " Trick repeated.

Bo nodded and ran upstairs, her eyes glazed over, focused. She dropped the bag by the bathroom door and came to her wife's side.

Bo brushed her silky flaxen hair out of Lauren's face, smoothing it with her hand. "Hey," she whispered. Lauren met her eyes and smiled, though her eyes betrayed her pain.

"Hey," Lauren whispered back, she took Bo's offered hand and laced their fingers together, gripping it tightly.

"Can I get you anything? How're you doing?" Bo asked, her eyes concerned but her smile light, trying to reassure her wife.

"I just want you. Stay with me?" Lauren asked.

Bo laughed, "Like I would be anywhere else but right by your side, it's just you and me okay? Everything is going to go perfectly, I know it." They shared a look and Lauren nodded. Backup was standing near the tub, protecting the three girls as he kept his eyes trained on the door.

"I want to feed," Lauren said as she breathed hard through another contraction.

"Anything my love," Bo stroked her hair lovingly, her eyes blazing blue. She kissed Lauren softly and fed a little bit of chi from her, Lauren's breath caught and Bo reversed the flow, giving her her own chi. She let Lauren feed from her until Bo was nearly weak.

She broke the bond of chi and Lauren smiled, warmth and love settling into her bones, she stroked her thumb over Bo's hand and brought it to her lips to kiss it. Bo came around the tub to kneel behind Lauren, she wrapped her arms around her wife's neck and nuzzled her face into her sweet smelling hair, the scent calming her nerves. Lauren sighed and cuddled into her wife's embrace, her hands coming up to the grip the strong arms around her shoulders.

"I love you," Lauren said.

"I love you too."

Another wave of contractions came, stronger than the last. Lauren cried out and gripped Kenzi's hand and Bo's arm firmly. Bo's heart clenched, "Use your power," Bo told Lauren, her brow furrowed with worry. Lauren breathed deeply and forced her power into her belly and her back, trying to soothe and heal the contractions and pains, it worked, it didn't take them away completely but they lessened.

Soon after, the midwife Fae came, a healer, she talked soothingly to Lauren and checked for dilation. She said it would soon be time and they had better get ready to welcome their baby into the world. Lauren and Bo smiled at each other. The contractions started to come more frequently, more intensely. Lauren could no longer concentrate her power on easing the contractions, her mind burned with the pain, washing out her ability to focus, the only thing she could managed to focus on was Bo's chi, filling her heart with warmth and love. At least their baby would be brought into the world bathed in love.

"Aaaah!" Lauren cried out, tears falling from her eyes. Bo's body moved without even a thought, instinctually she crawled into the tub behind Lauren, fully clothed. She wrapped her wife up in her arms, her hands coming to protectively rest on Lauren's belly, she nuzzled her face into the crook of Lauren's neck, squeezing her tight, her strong arms reassuring her. Lauren sank into her wife's embrace, the intensity of the contractions diminished slightly.

"Okay, it's time," the midwife spoke softly. Bo looked over at Kenzi's face, a mosaic of worry mixed with excitement. Bo smiled at her sister and Kenzi smiled back, still clutching Lauren's hand in both of hers.

After minutes that seemed like days, Bo heard a wet sound, then the midwife reached into the tub and a sweet music hit her ears, the sound of her baby crying. Bo and Lauren burst into overjoyed tears immediately at the sound.

The umbilical cord was cut by Bo and the midwife swaddled the baby and then handed it to Lauren. Bo immediately wrapped her arms around her wife again and her hands touched her child for the first time, joy warming her body and heart.

"It's a girl."

Bo covered her mouth to quiet a sob, Lauren and Bo looked at each other in disbelief. Their daughter was still crying softly and Lauren sent a pulse of healing into her, she stilled, looking relaxed. The two mother's laughed softly, Bo stroked her daughters dark hair and nuzzled her face into her wife's neck, placing kisses there.

"Look at what we made," Bo whispered incredulously.

"She's _so_ beautiful," Kenzi whispered, her hands over her mouth in awe of the beautiful little Fae in her best friend's arms.

Trick entered the bathroom and his hands covered his mouth as well, his eyes filling with tears.

He knelt by the tub and stroked his great-granddaughters head softly.

"I was waiting outside the whole time, what's her name?" Trick asked, staring at the beautiful bundle of joy with happiness with utter reverence.

"Trick, Kenzi," Bo said, her voice wavering with overwhelming happiness, "meet Rhiannon Kismet."

Trick laughed, a tear falling from his eye, "The eminent queen of fate, huh? I couldn't think of a more perfect epithet."

Kenzi laughed, "The eminent queen, huh?"

Lauren laughed, "We thought it was fitting." Her and Bo shared a look, all of the times that Bo had blacked out, the times that she'd mentioned their children, she'd mentioned them ruling over the Fae with her and _this_ – their first born, would lead that charge.

Lauren and Bo felt the power of their family, new, reborn, expanded – seething in their veins, they felt stronger, more powerful, a gentle gust of wind seemed to sweep through the bathroom for a moment and then it stilled, calmness returned. The wives shared a look, their eyes speaking volumes.

"She couldn't be more perfect," Kenzi told the pair.

* * *

They'd cleaned up, dried off and the midwife had returned home. Their baby was in perfect health, Lauren was lying on the couch in the living room, reclined in her wife's embrace, between her legs, as Trick and Kenzi sat with them. Lauren was growing tired, her body weak but she struggled to stay awake, wanting to savor ever second of their first moments together as a family.

Backup walked up to the couch slowly and sat right in front of the couple, his wise eyes transfixed on the bundle in their arms.

"You want to meet your new family member, boy?" Bo asked, a wide smile on her face. Lauren held Rhiannon out for the dog to see, he stared at her, like a human would. He sniffed her softly and took her in for a moment, then he gently licked her face and the baby squirmed and seemed to smile. Lauren and Bo laughed and Backup turned around, sitting stoically in front of his family to keep watch.

Everyone laughed and the girls snuggled back into the couch, Bo's hand absently stroking her daughter's dark hair as she placed soft kisses to the top of Lauren's head. She never imagined she could feel this full, this complete. If marrying Lauren had seemed like a dream then this, this was heaven.

There was a soft knock at the door but Backup never barked, never moved, he turned his head to watch as Trick went to answer it.

Dyson, Hale, Tamsin, Tue, Vex, Reese and Hella were there. They all walked in, clearly overexcited to see the baby but quiet as they could possibly be.

Tamsin was the first to their side, she hugged the mothers and knelt to rub her hand over the baby's cheek, placing a kiss to her forehead.

"You _guys_ ," Tamsin gushed, "she's so _perfect_."

Lauren and Bo smiled proudly, the rest of the gang hugged them all and doted over the baby in turn. Dyson went to give them a hug and Backup growled, low and intensely, baring his teeth, when Dyson continued to move towards them, the dog snapped his teeth at the wolf.

"Whoa!" Dyson exclaimed, stepping back and holding his hands up in surrender. "Should I take it that this charming canine is Backup?" Dyson, along with a few of the others, hadn't met Backup yet because the girls had mostly been hermits since Bo got her memory back. They'd gone to The Dal a few times to see their friends but they'd left their guardian at home.

"This little prince would certainly be Backup and he's a smarty too, huh?" Bo had a mischievous look in her eye as she patted the dogs head and rubbed his ear, " _Good boy_ , Backup."

Dyson narrowed his eyes and glared at her.

" _Bo_ ," Lauren chastised her wife though there was a smile on her face. "Backup, _nice,_ the wolf is _friend_ , not _foe_." Backup turned to look Lauren, his eyes almost quirking for a moment.

"What so you can talk to dogs now?" Tamsin joked, laughing.

Tue and Lauren only smiled.

"Wait, seriously?" Tamsin asked, her brow furrowing with confusion.

"Try again," Lauren told Dyson, shrugging. The wolf seemed uncertain but he didn't want to back down to a pet, he tentatively reached his hand towards the baby and the dog allowed it. Even Dyson seemed impressed.

"Whoa," Tamsin whispered, clearly amazed. Bo laughed, nuzzling her face into her wife's hair, so proud of her extraordinary family.

They all talked and laughed for a short while, careful not to wake the baby. Bo felt Lauren's body press into her further and she knew her wife was growing tired.

"Okay guys, as you can expect, it's been a long day and I think my wife needs some sleep. It was so, _so_ sweet of all of you to come by, we love having you here."

"Yes, today wouldn't have been the same without _all_ of our family here, thank you guys," Lauren said, her eyes growing increasingly heavy. They all kissed and hugged goodbye and finally it was just the four of them – and one stoic canine.

Kenzi kissed the girls goodnight and exhaustedly climbed the stairs to her room.

"I love you _so_ much, Lauren Dennis-Lewis," Bo nuzzled into her hair again, placing a kiss to her head.

"I love you baby."

"Should we put our daughter to bed?" Bo asked, the smile in her voice as well as on her face.

Lauren was utterly glowing, "I think we should. I thought our wedding was the happiest I'd ever be but I-I can't even put it into words," Lauren's eyes were full of tears and Bo turned her wife's head, gazing at her adoringly.

Bo's hand landed on Lauren's chest, above her heart. "There are no words to describe this feeling. I thought you'd taken up all the room in my heart, but _now_ – my heart seems to have grown. I never thought I could love anything or anyone as much as I do you."

"I know."

They kissed softly and then carried their daughter up to their room. Lauren was about to put her in her crib but Bo pouted and reached out for the baby. Lauren smiled and handed her off, leaving to crawl into bed, unable to stand any longer. Bo wrapped her daughter up into her arms and sat down in the rocking chair she'd gotten them. She stared at her sleeping, angelic face in utter awe. She pulled the blanket that she was swaddled in down a little, under her chin. Bo pressed her lips to her daughters head, keeping them there, breathing her scent in. She floated on a cloud of bliss until she was unable to keep her eyes open, she placed Rhiannon in her crib and curled up around her wife, clinging to her body as if her life depended on it. Lauren moaned and nuzzled back in her wife and they drifted into the most blissful sleep they'd ever had.


	25. Beginning of the End

**Just a little short one to set up the next part of the story.**

25\. Beginning of the End

It had been months of pure bliss, Rhiannon was six months old. The first time she'd opened her incredible amber eyes, Bo and Lauren had fallen in love with her all over again. Her eyes were almost golden, full of curiosity and magic. The first time she'd smiled at them, Bo had cried for hours, she was everything they could've ever hoped she'd be and so much more. Seeing her angelic daughter in her wife's arms as she held her, sang to her and kissed her – Bo knew she'd never seen anything more beautiful and she never would again. But the thing that made it real, made _her_ real, was the most amazing thing Bo had ever heard in her entire life, _her laugh_. It was breathtaking, musical, the happiest sound either of them had ever heard. It was light and angelic and so unbelievably full of life.

Bo walked down the stairs to that very sound and it made her stop in her tracks, she stood on the last stair and watched her family. Her daughter was lying on her back on the couch, her wife leering over her, her fingers tickling gently. Rhiannon's tinkling laugh made Bo's entire aura tingle with happiness. The baby's laugh came out as a squeak and Lauren laughed. Bo smiled and snuck up behind her wife quietly, her own fingers reaching out to tickle her. Lauren shrieked in shock and managed to squirm away.

She stood up, beaming and turned around to kiss her wife good morning. She wrapped her arms around Bo's neck and Bo wrapped her arms around Lauren's waist, cradling her weight as she kissed her wife, long and hard, feelings stirring in both of them quickly at the heated kiss.

Rhiannon laughed again and Bo and Lauren broke their kiss, smiling. Bo leant down and picked their daughter up, swinging her around gently, she was rewarded with another bubbling laugh. Bo smiled again and kissed her head tenderly, her lips lingering on her baby's soft skin.

Backup barked and Bo pulled her lips away to shoot him a look. She cradled her daughter to her side with one arm while she looked at her dog, now fully grown and quite intimidating looking. He barked again, smiling, Bo rolled her eyes at him.

"I'll feed Backup," Lauren smiled at him and rubbed him behind his ear, going to get his food. She fed their big softie and started breakfast while Bo lay down on the couch with Rhiannon, laying her on her chest.

"Do you need help babe?" Bo asked while she cuddled her cheek against the top of the baby's head.

"No babe, just relax. You want coffee?"

"Do you have to ask?" They both laughed and Bo kissed Rhiannon's warm head over and over, unable to keep her lips off the joy in her heart.

When breakfast was ready, they set their daughter in her baby seat and ate breakfast together, Rhiannon had a bowl of pureed apple's in her baby bowl, she ate it with her hands, something she'd started doing about a week ago and it made Bo and Lauren smile. Rhiannon smiled at the taste, her big golden eyes widening in surprise.

"Is that yummy, Kiz?" Bo smiled, they'd taken to calling her Kiz with the family or just themselves around.

Lauren stroked Bo's hand as they sat across from each other, lacing their fingers together.

"I love you," Lauren said, squeezing Bo's hand and staring at her. Bo gazed back adoringly, her thumb running over her wife's hand, trailing back and forth over her wedding ring.

"I love you gorgeous," Bo winked at her and the two of them smiled, reveling in the bliss.

"Are you going to work today?"

"Yeah babe," Bo was sad that she'd have to leave them, her heart always broke a little whenever she left, "It'll be quick, we're just tracking another Will-o'-the-wisp's treasure."

"Do you need a hand?"

"No, you stay here with Kiz and Kenz. Dyson, Tam and I got this."

"Okay, I have to go to visit Hale tomorrow, he has something he needs me to work on."

"No problem baby, I'll be done by tomorrow, we're close to closing this."

They finished breakfast and Bo hugged and kissed her daughter and wife over and over, finally tearing herself away to join Dyson and Tamsin, she took Backup with her and set the alarm when she left. She also turned the volume up on her phone the second she left the house, as she always did when she left without the two of them.

"You ready to find some treasure buddy?" She asked Backup as they headed to the Camaro, he barked excitedly and she smiled and patted his back, she loved working with her best four legged friend, he'd proven to be a great asset on more than one occasion so far. She was lucky to have him. They loaded into the Camaro and took off to meet Dyson and Tamsin – if only Bo had stayed a few minutes longer, maybe things would've been different.

* * *

There was a knock at the door, Lauren threw the kitchen towel over her shoulder and checked on Kismet, she was smiling and still working on her apple puree so Lauren went to answer the door. She figured Bo must've forgotten something so she didn't bother to look in the peep hole. She quickly disarmed the alarm before she opened the door.

"Hey bab-" Her heart sank, her bones chilling instantly, she felt nauseous and like she might faint all at once.

"Karen Beattie?"


	26. The Arrest

**So sorry it's so short guys but you know how I love a good cliff hanger.**

26\. The Arrest

"Karen Beattie? You're under arrest," the cops at the door grabbed Lauren's wrist and turned her around, immediately slapping cuffs on her wrist.

"N-no, I'm not Karen Beattie, I'm Lauren, Lauren Lewis," Lauren rambled, her mind panicked.

"You have the right to remain silent-" The cops continued to read her her rights and Rhiannon started crying.

"Kenzi! KENZI!" Lauren screamed, anxiety wracking her body.

* * *

Bo felt the surge, the pull of her connection between her and Lauren instantly. She slammed her foot on the brake and pulled a dangerous u-turn blindly. She picked up her phone and hit 5 on her speed dial, as she sped back towards the house. Backup paced nervously in the backseat, whimpering with anxiety.

"Dyson."

"Dyson? It's Bo, something's wrong with Lauren, I can't make it."

"We're on our way," Dyson said quickly. Bo was going to argue but she decided against it.

"Ok, I'll see you soon."

* * *

Kenzi ran out of her room and stopped in her tracks, her ice blue eyes wide, horrified.

" _Lauren_ -" The small girl whispered in shock.

"Watch Kiz, _call Bo_!"

Kenzi nodded as the cops dragged Lauren away.

Lauren finally burst into tears, shock and horror settling into her bones, everything felt surreal, like an out of body experience, like a bad dream.

Kenzi immediately got on the phone to Bo, "Bo! It's Lauren."

"I know, what's wrong?"

"Human cops just came and arrested her."

Bo's heart sank, her eyes full of horror. "Call Trick, I'm going to find Hella."

"I'm on it."

* * *

Bo marched into Hella's tent and the mystic seemed to have been waiting for her.

"Hella! I need your help."

"I know."

"Of course you did," Bo let out a long breath and raked her fingers through her hair. "What do I do?" Bo asked, her voice broken, childlike and scared.

"There is a Pixie who's good with technology, she's a hacker, she prefers to create mischief more than use her talents for the better but I think she might be able to help you. Her name is Charlie, here's her number – I have to warn you, her fees are steep."

"Cost is no object."

"I thought you might say that."

"Thanks Hella, I owe you."

"Good luck Bo."

lume up on her phone the second she left the house, as she always did when she left without the two of them.

"You ready to find some treasure buddy?" She asked Backup as they headed to the Camaro, he barked excitedly and she smiled and patted his back, she loved working with her best four legged friend, he'd proven to be a great asset on more than one occasion so far. She was lucky to have him. They loaded into the Camaro and took off to meet Dyson and Tamsin – if only Bo had stayed a few minutes longer, maybe things would've been different.

There was a knock at the door, Lauren threw the kitchen towel over her shoulder and checked on Kismet, she was smiling and still working on her apple puree so Lauren went to answer the door. She figured Bo must've forgotten something so she didn't bother to look in the peep hole. She quickly disarmed the alarm before she opened the door.

"Hey bab-" Her heart sank, her bones chilling instantly, she felt nauseous and like she might faint all at once.

"Karen Beattie?"


	27. Karen and Reese

**Now edited.**

20\. 27. Karen and Reese

"I'll ask you again Karen, _where is your partner_ , we know that you made the pipe bombs but you didn't set them. Witnesses saw a blonde man running from the pipeline just before detonation."

Lauren raked her hand through her hair and sighed, her eyes were starting to hurt from the florescent lights in the room. "I already told you, _I had no partner_. I wasn't involved in any pipe bombs or explosions, my _name_ is Lauren Lewis, I've never heard of Karen Beattie, there's been some kind of mistake."

The cop rubbed his hand over his face and shook his head, "Take her back to her cell."

* * *

Reese barged into the prison, demanding to see his sister. He was eventually escorted to the visitor's room.

"Lauren, what did you do."

Lauren looked around the room, they could be watching or listening to anything. "I don't know what you mean."

"You _do_ know what I mean, why are you here and I'm not."

Lauren gave her younger brother a stern look, "I don't _know_ why I'm here. They're confusing me with some _Karen Beattie_ and I don't know what _you're_ talking about." Lauren asked the more pressing question on her mind, "Where's Bo?"

Ethan looked as his sister, "She's _handling_ things." He raked his hand over his face, having already made up his mind before he walked into the jail, "This ends _now_ , I'm not leaving you in here, this is not your fault."

" _Re-_ Ethan," She huffed at her brother and raked a hand through her hair. "It's best for both of us if you just _go home_ ," she whispered the last part as quietly as she could, " _say nothing._ "

" _No_ ," Reese told his sister firmly, his eyes speaking volumes. There was no changing his mind about this, he wasn't leaving Lauren in there to rot – not when in his mind, _he_ was the one responsible.

"Don't do this."

"It's already done."

Reese stood up and left, laying his hand on his sister's shoulder and squeezing as he headed back to the entrance to speak to an officer.

* * *

"Can you fix it?" Bo paced the living room frantically, Backup was mirroring her nervous paces, they both found it hard to sit still.

The Pixie, Charlie, was typing on a laptop at lightning speed. "I think so, it will take some time but I think I can change Lauren's documents and make them more official, separating her from the Karen Beattie connection once and for all. It won't be easy."

Bo nodded, feeling a little more at ease but not enough to stop her pacing. Her phone rang, she quickly removed it from her pocket and looked at the number, she didn't recognize it but she wasn't going to let any calls go to voicemail when her wife was in danger.

"Hello?"

"Bo?" Lauren's voice was instantly strained at the sound of her wife.

"Baby? Are you okay, I'm so sorry I haven't come yet, I'm trying to fix this. I can't stand to think of you in there for a minute longer."

Lauren tried to clear her throat of the tears that were there. "I'm okay Bo. _I miss you so much_."

"I miss you baby girl, I'd do anything to have you in my arms right now," Bo refused to cry right now, knowing she had to stay strong for her wife even though all she wanted to do was break down.

Lauren felt a darkness settle into her body at the thought of Bo's arms never being around her again, it would literally kill her. Not to mention never getting to see her beautiful, incredible daughter grow up. She felt herself shrinking in the shadow of the dark thoughts.

"Bo, listen I can't talk for long. Ethan was here, I'm afraid he's made a terrible mistake and has _falsely_ confessed to this mess to protect me."

Bo instantly knew that Lauren thought their conversation was being listened to since she called Reese, Ethan.

"We'll sort it out baby. Do you trust me?"

"More than anything else in this world."

"Good, I'm going to see you soon again okay?"

The way that Bo said that, Lauren knew she didn't mean in the visitors room of the jail. She nodded though she knew her wife couldn't see her. "I love you so much, Bo."

"I love you, Lo. Everything is going to be just fine babe," Bo's voice cracked at the end, betraying her emotional state. Lauren knew that her wife must've been crumbling without her because Lauren was crumbling in just the same way.

Before Bo had a chance to say anything further she heard the line click dead. Their time was up.

"Change of plans," Bo told Charlie.

* * *

Lauren paced her cell anxiously. She could feel Bo, her wife was on edge but she could also feel her power. She was in control, planning, plotting. Lauren knew she was going to try her best to get her out but for the first time, she wasn't entirely sure if she would succeed.

Lauren knew what Reese had done, she knew he'd sacrificed himself for her.

Suddenly there was a guard at her cell door, "Karen – I mean, Lauren Lewis, you're free to go."

"Why? What's happened?"

"The real terrorist has come forward, you're free to go," The guard repeated.

Lauren felt a tear slip from her eye.

She was escorted out, given her belongings and told she could leave, but she refused. Knowing that her brother, her only blood family member was just beyond the doors – the pull was too strong. She stood in the lobby, continuing her pacing from earlier.

* * *

"So can you do it?" Bo asked anxiously.

Charlie had been pounding the keyboard into submission for over an hour without speaking. She was a beautiful Pixie, as all Pixies were. She was South African with long dark hair, tanned skin and big green eyes.

"I think so. Our best bet is to make them no longer related. I've already finished the background story for Reese, he's an MIT graduate, now working on personal projects with a lot of interest from tech and pharmaceutical companies, he was on holidays in Sweden when the bombing happened with plenty of witnesses. He also suffers from Delusional Disorder, which will explain his confession, people suffering from it base their delusions on real life facts, making it impossible for them to distinguish between real and imagined events. Though him and Lauren will no longer be related, I was planning on making them acquaintances, helping to further explain his confession. Lauren will be the doctor who has been trying to treat Reese's illness."

Bo allowed herself to grow mildly excited, "That's _excellent_ Charlie." The Succubus placed her hand on the Pixies shoulder and squeezed, conveying her appreciation through the simple act.

"What I wanted to ask you about was Lauren's background, I still was going to have her as a Yale graduate since I didn't think that fact needed changing and serving as an army Doctor in Afghanistan only helps her appear more unlikely to have done it. But as for her _current_ background story, it might take a little more work. I need something to explain her connection to the people in her life – with Reese it was easy because he's a loner and has no known family or friends but with Lauren it's more difficult. I was thinking of creating a company, what do you think of 'Ash Pharmaceuticals'? Of course we'd have to set something up in real life not just an online trail, I was thinking we could use the Ash's medical lab as a front to corroborate the story. What do you think? I know we'd have to call the Ash to see if he would be on board and I know it's a long shot because Lauren is unaligned but-"

"It's perfect Charlie and we don't have to check with the Ash, he'll be on board, do it," Bo told her firmly.

The Pixie hesitated, "I don't know, I'm a light Fae and I can't do something that affects the light Fae without first getting permission and-"

"The Ash would do _anything_ to get Lauren out of jail, get started and if it makes you feel better, I'll get him on the phone."

"Please do, I'll get started."

* * *

Lauren had asked about her brother numerous times, about once every ten minutes for the past hour, she knew the officer was getting extremely irritated with her but she didn't care. They simply kept saying that he was going through the admissions process and was unable to see any visitors yet.

"Ms. Lewis?" The officer broke her from her pacing, her heart sunk, thinking she was going to be asked to leave.

"Yes?" Lauren returned to the counter.

"Your brother is being released, he should be out in a few minutes."

Lauren was stunned, the words barely registered. _Released_? She cleared her mind and connected to Bo's energy, her wife was excited, relieved. Lauren smiled, _what had she done_? _How could she have possibly done this? Reese had confessed!_ She shook her head, _was there nothing her wife couldn't do_? But she knew the answer, when it came to Lauren, their lives and their freedom, there _was_ nothing she wouldn't do to protect it. Lauren let the love and safety she felt with her wife wash over her and breathed a sigh of relief, shutting her eyes and letting her heartbeat return to normal for the first time in hours. She let out another long breath. _Peace_.

Eventually, she saw Reese. He smiled at her and she clasped her hand over her mouth, her eyes welling with tears of relief. She heard the last gate buzz and rushed into his arms. He squeezed her hard and they both shed a few tears. She lifted her hands to his face and kissed him.

"Why are you still here?" He asked her as he laced his arm in hers and they slowly made their way through the lobby.

"I was released a couple hours ago but I couldn't leave with you still in there, I was waiting for them to process you so we could talk."

"How did this happen?" Reese said, his hand gesturing to the lobby, referring to the fact that he was out.

"I-I honestly don't know, all I can say for sure is, _Bo_ ," Lauren smiled at her wife's name, her world, her everything.

"Where is she? Have you talked to her?"

"Honestly no, when they arrested me I didn't have my cell or wallet on me and the guards wouldn't let me make a call on their phone. She's probably still dealing with whatever it was she did that got us out of here. It feels surreal, to have just been thinking I might never see her or Rhiannon again and then somehow be walking out of her here a free woman."

"You took the words out of my mouth sis, except me being a 'free man' of course. That wife of yours is something special," Reese smiled ear to ear as he held the door open for his sister.

"Don't I know it," Lauren's eyes glazed over as she thought of her wife.

They turned at the sidewalk, still arm in arm and ventured down to find a cab. Suddenly they heard tires screeching to a halt near them. Lauren turned to look but it was too late, someone put a black bag over her head and threw her in the back of an unmarked cube van.

"Reese?" She asked, frightened as she heard the van pull away.

"Yeah, I'm here. What the hell is happening?"

She swallowed, her throat feeling suddenly very dry. "I have no idea." If this was some sort of Fae attack, they never would've kidnapped Reese along with her. What the hell was going on?


	28. Revenge

28\. Revenge

Lauren and Reese were tied and bound to uncomfortable wooden chairs in what sounded like a warehouse, due to the echoes. They still had the black sacks over their heads, Lauren was sweating. This didn't feel Fae, this felt human. She had always known something that she'd never admitted out loud or even to herself. She would _never_ use her powers on humans. Not even if her own life was at stake, after all she _was_ human and she'd been subjected to the Fae's unfair tyranny for longer than anyone deserved, but even a second of using her power would be too long. She would not take a life so easily, she would never. Humans were helpless to defend themselves against Fae's, something they didn't even know existed and that was no way to win a battle.

"Please, I-I have a newborn at home."

The kidnapper looked at her with wild, incredulous eyes and though Lauren couldn't see it she could sense it in his tone, "You don't think there were _mothers_ in that explosion, _fathers and children_?"

"Wh-what explosion?" Reese asked nervously.

"You _know_ what explosion _Reese and Karen Beattie_ , we know who you are. You might've fooled the cops but you can't fool us. We knew you'd slip out of custody like the snakes you are."

"I-I don't know who Karen Beattie is, I told the cops this, that's why they released me. I'm Lauren Lewis, I'm a Doctor with a wife and a baby and I have no idea what explosion you're talking about, please, release us – this is a mistake."

"Who do you think led the police to you in the first place? But we guessed that you'd somehow get out of it and we were waiting… we've conducted our own investigation since the police moved on. We had family in that explosion, we've tracked you both for over 10 years, day and night, never giving up on our plans for revenge, do you know what that's _like?_ To be tormented day in and day out because someone _stole_ a person you loved from you – with _no one_ being held accountable for the loss of their lives, as if they meant nothing."

Lauren thought about Bo being taken from her by Hera, gone from her life for only three months that felt like a lifetime to both of them, especially Bo. She thought about the guilt that had afflicted her for ten years, every day feeling like it would swallow her whole. Yes, she knew what it was like to be tormented.

"We heard descriptions of Reese, first just what he looked like from descriptions of witnesses, then another onlooker who had also been an eco-terrorist had recognized Reese and given us his name. We learned of your sister, Karen, who was now going by the name Lauren Lewis, the woman who was gifted in science, including the making of pipe-bombs. We posed as police officers and questioned all of your known associates and friends."

Reese could hear the kidnappers pacing as they laid everything out for them. He was fairly certain there were three of them from the sound of the footsteps and the voices in the room. He could hear them fiddling with things and it made his heart race with adrenaline and anxiety.

"We read news articles from all across the country every single day for ten years, never giving up. We had come across Lauren's picture in the paper years ago, referring to her great strides in medical research and her heroics in Afghanistan after her village was attacked. But we waited for Reese, then we got it, your picture in the Philadelphia paper. Then all we needed was an opportunity to track you both down and grab you. We knew Lauren lived in the city so we tracked her down first, started following you day and night, we saw you get arrested and then opportunity knocked, Reese walked right into the station with you, our lucky day."

Lauren and Reese's hoods were removed, their kidnappers were wearing balaclava's, there was a table with equipment on it behind the three men. Lauren felt her heart sink. _Explosives_.

"Wa-wait," Lauren whispered, panic seizing her, she squirmed and tried desperately to free herself from her bonds.

Reese looked at Lauren in a panic, wondering why she didn't just zap the humans and free them both. The kidnappers retrieved the suicide vests from the table and slid them on, not bothering to undo their bonds.

"Now you will die just like our family members died, but first you will suffer, watching the minutes tick away, knowing you're going to be blown into a million little pieces and that there's nothing you can do about it."

One of the kidnappers started the timer on the table and Lauren felt a tear slip from her eye, the reality started to settle in, if it had all felt like a dream since the moment the cops had arrested her, she was finally waking up.

"You have an hour left to your miserable lives, perhaps you'll spend them begging to whatever deity you believe in for mercy."

"Lauren, _do something_ ," Reese's voice was frightened. Lauren flashed back to the last time she'd heard that kind of fear in his voice. He was only a boy, their dog had been hit by a car and he was holding his lifeless body in his little arms, shaking with fright.

Lauren looked at him, her eyes full of sorrow.

"I _can't_ ," Her voice was broken and her brother looked at her in confusion, tears falling from his eyes as well.

"Though we'd love to stay and watch you suffer, we have to leave. Enjoy your last breaths."

* * *

Bo paced the outside of the police station, Lauren had left her phone at home when she was picked up by the cops but Reese should've had his on him and he wasn't answering. They had apparently left the station over an hour ago. Bo had called Kenzi and they still weren't home either. Lauren wouldn't have gone anywhere but straight home to her wife and daughter. Bo could sense something was wrong, Lauren was full of anxiety and Bo knew it.

She got in her Camaro, not knowing where to go. She noticed tire tracks ahead of her that went up onto the sidewalk, she got out and walked to them, pressing her hand to them and smelling the rubber. They were fresh. Her heart sank.

She felt her body seize as her connection with Lauren suddenly changed, it went from being anxious to being full of pure, adrenaline pumping fear. Lauren's life was in danger, Bo could feel it in her bones.

She jumped in the Camaro and drove straight to the The Dal, calling Hella on the way.

The mystic answered, "I'm already on my way," was all her friend said.

Bo's voice choked out a sob, "What's happening Hella?"

"I-I don't know yet Bo, _don't be scared_. We'll get her back."

Bo turned off the phone, tears stinging her eyes as she sped toward The Dal. Would this ever end? Would they ever find peace? Their marriage and the birth of their daughter had brought so much contentment into their lives, she had allowed herself to believe that they could lead normal lives. Was it because they were Fae? Was it because they were so deliriously in love and happy that the universe was fighting back, making them suffer for what was almost too good to be true? Whatever it was, she didn't know how much more of it she could take.


	29. Explosions

29\. Explosions

Hella was holding a chain with a crystal attached to the end over a map, scrying for Lauren's whereabouts. Bo waited with bated breath after what seemed like hours, the crystal finally stilled.

"There," Hella pointed to the map, certain of the crystals obvious response. "It's a warehouse district by the river."

"Oh great, another warehouse, how original."

Hella had been keeping something else from Bo and she told the group of friends who were gathered there the one thing that none of them wanted to hear. "Bo, there's something else."

Bo met Hella's eyes, her relief at finding Lauren's location evaporated from her. She swallowed and braced herself for the mystic's information.

"There is little time… I'm afraid it might even be too close to say if you will make it in time. I believe she and Reese are – strapped to bombs."

You could've heard a pin drop in The Dal. Tamsin's eyes flashed panic but Dyson and Hale stayed quiet and stoic.

Bo suddenly knew what this was likely about, the pipe bomb, revenge, "How long?"

"Thirty-two minutes and seventeen seconds… sixteen seconds… fifteen seconds," Hella seemed gone as the psychic overtook her, connected to the timer and speaking on its behalf.

The group started to leave but Dyson had to know something, "Why hasn't she used her powers?" His brow was furrowed, unsure if he wanted to know the answer.

"She is – she's basically taken a vow. She will never use her powers against humans because she knows what it's like to be human and be powerless to the Fae, she won't do it even to save herself or her brother. But I can see into her psyche, this broach from her cloak is a powerful talisman and it's allowing me to know her innermost thoughts," Hella rubbed her fingers over the rowan tree broach from Lauren's cloak. "The only circumstance in which she would harm a human is if her daughter or Bo's lives were in danger."

Dyson nodded, "Thank you."

"Hurry wolf, I'm afraid whether or not you will succeed has yet to be determined. Good luck."

Dyson nodded again and ran from the bar to follow the group.

* * *

They raced to the warehouse and quickly entered it, no one noticed the van parked across the street, too focused on saving Lauren and Reese.

"Lauren!" Bo ran to her wife's side. Lauren was drenched in sweat and panting from the prolonged adrenaline rush she'd been having.

" _Bo_ ," Lauren managed to whisper with relief as she panted.

Bo reached for the vest and Lauren shook her head, "No! Stop! If you remove it, it will detonate, it's pressure sensitive, the only thing keeping it from blowing is the fact that we're wearing them."

"How do we stop it?"

Lauren shook her head, her eyes welling with tears and her heart raced as if she was having a heart attack, there was only minutes left on the timer.

"There is no time, you guys have to get out of here," tears fell from Lauren's eyes.

Bo cradled Lauren's glistening face in her hands and shook her head firmly. "I'm _not_ leaving you. Tell me how we stop it."

"There's not enough time Bo, trust me if there was any other way I'd be the first to tell you. I don't want-" Lauren's voice broke as she crumbled, "I don't want our daughter to grow up an orphan. Now _get out of here_ ," she said through gritted teeth as she cried. Bo's tears fell as well and she kissed Lauren's lips softly, careful not to disturb the vest.

" _How_!" Bo demanded through her tears.

"You have to find the trigger, the detonator, they took it with them."

"I can smell them," Dyson said, his head swiveling around as he tried to follow the scent. "They're in the van across the street." Dyson said as his eyes flashed wolf.

" _No_ , you stay here, we don't need you going wolf on a bunch of humans. Protect them with your life, Hale, with me," Bo's eyes flashed blue as she raced to the entrance of the warehouse, Hale right by her side.

Bo raced up to the van and ripped the back door open, breaking the locked handle off in her hand as her body surged with Succubus strength. There were three startled humans in the back huddled around a monitor that showed the inside of the warehouse, there was thankfully no sound. They all pressed up against the walls of the van, trying to distance themselves from Bo and Hale.

Bo jumped in the back and grabbed one of them by the collar and shook him, hard, her face inches from his, " _Where_ is the detonator?"

He laughed at her, though she knew he was scared. "We will _never_ tell you, you'll have to kill us first."

"Oh trust me, I'm going to kill you anyway, but first you're _going_ to tell me where the detonator is." Bo saw his determination, crumbling though it was, she sighed. "God dammit, I don't have time for this," She brushed her palm over his face, sending a pulse of power into him, " _Where_ is the detonator."

He took it from his pocket and handed it to her as the other humans protested in confusion. She handed it to Hale, "Take this to Lauren."

" _Bo_ -" Hale started, Bo knew what he was going to say, she knew he was going to tell her ' _they're only human'_ and not to harm them. But she would _never_ let somebody who had threatened her families lives live, _ever_.

" _Go Hale!_ There's no time," Bo's voice was aggressive, almost not her own. Hale shut his eyes and shook his head, knowing there was no chance in hell that he could talk her out of killing them, and unsure if he should even be arguing with her in the first place. He took the detonator and ran.

" _Now_ , which one of you wants to die first?" Bo asked, smiling. They all cowered, begging her not to kill them. She shut the doors of the van and then turned back towards them, an unbearable hunger surging through her body.

She grabbed one by the collar and started feeding, the other two men started screaming and she smiled and threw her head back, laughing.

* * *

"Bo! Stop!" Lauren had opened the doors to the van.

At the sound of her wife's voice, Bo was pulled from her rabid feeding. Her eyes were wild, crazed. This had been bubbling up in her for months, ever since her Lauren's kidnapping by Carman and her kidnapping by Hera – it didn't feel like enough, to kill them, the hunger for revenge, the hunger to protect her family – it was like an itch she just couldn't scratch, it never seemed to end. She wanted to kill them all.

"Let them live Bo."

Bo had drained the chi from two of them and was working on the last, she'd left them with just enough that they were still alive, planning on torturing them afterwards. It had started become something of a tradition in these situations, he realized with a morbid amusement, would it _never_ end? Would they ever be safe? Would they ever be free?

"Why?" Bo asked, not releasing the man currently gripped between her white knuckled hands.

"Because, I – they _believe_ – I hurt their families, they were just looking for revenge."

"They don't deserve to live. They'll never stop," Bo rationalized.

"We can wipe their memories, Trick knows how, he knows a serum that I've helped him recreate. They'll stop searching."

Bo visibly struggled, her hunger not yet satisfied. She growled low in her throat, knowing she was about to lose her inner battle. Lauren crawled into the van and laid her hand on Bo's shoulder.

" _I'm safe, you can stop_ ," Lauren whispered. Bo let out a choked sob, her eyes returning to normal. She dropped the human and turned to her wife, falling into her chest as she broke down crying.

Lauren wrapped her arms as tightly as she could around Bo, whispering comforting sweet nothing's and rubbing her back.

"When will it _end_?" Bo asked brokenly, gripping Lauren's shirt like it was the only thing holding her back from falling into the darkness.

"I don't know," Lauren admitted, her cheek pressed to Bo's head. "But we'll _always_ win, you know that."

"I don't _want_ to win anymore, I don't want to have to fight to get you back or keep you safe at all."

"I know, neither do I."

"What do we do?" Bo asked, showing her vulnerable side to the only person she ever did, her Doctor, her Elf.

"We focus on the most amazing news we could've ever hoped to have gotten, except for the news that we were pregnant with the beautiful girl who's safe and sound at home with Kenzi – that I'm finally _free_." Lauren smiled and Bo lifted her head and smiled through her tear stained cheeks.

"I know, it's kind of incredible."

" _Kind of_? This is without a doubt incredible. Can you even imagine what this means? I don't have to hide in the shadows anymore, what this means for my research is unimaginable."

Bo smiled and placed a chaste kiss to Lauren's lips, "You're right. I'm happy."

"Are you okay?" Lauren asked, concerned about the side of her wife that had just gotten out.

"I'm okay, now that you're safe. Let's get them to The Dal."


	30. The Calm

**Don't hate me for the super short chapter guys! Life has been crazy busy lately, moving soon and I'm a huge procrastinator when it comes to packing. I've also almost posted all of the chapters I've pre-written so that's why I've been so slow to update, need to find some time to write more soon. Thanks for all your love and support guys!**

30\. The Calm

Lauren walked around the living room with her beautiful daughter in her arms. Kismet was gnawing adorably on her fist, she'd started teething about a month ago. The Elf peppered the girls head with kisses as she bounced her up and down, almost dancing with her as they walked the Clubhouse together. Lauren couldn't have been more relieved to be home. Backup was standing guard fiercely at the door, obviously also relieved and even more overprotective than usual.

Bo watched her wife and daughter with adoration in her eyes as she sat on the chair in the living room, still too on edge to lie down. Reese was on the couch, in a daze from relief. Bo had explained everything to the two of them but it was still taking some time to set in. The two of them now understood their background stories and the excitement and relief and the wearing off of the adrenaline was enough to make them both dizzy.

"One more thing, Reese," Bo said when she was finally roused from staring at her beautiful family. "I had to pick a last name for you when Charlie was redoing your documents. I hope you don't mind but when put on the spot, I couldn't come up with much so I went with something close to home, I hope you're okay with it."

Reese smiled at his sister, amused. "I hope you didn't name me Lipshits or something."

Bo laughed and shook her head. "No, no. I went with – Dennis. I mean, you're already my brother and I wanted to keep it close to home. So – how do you feel about being my brother on paper?"

Reese beamed and dropped his head to try and hide his enormous smile, shaking his head. He lifted it and looked at Bo with tears in the corners of his eyes. "Are you _trying_ to make me cry?"

"Are you okay with it?" Bo asked seriously.

Reese laughed and shook his head again, "I'm more than okay with it, I'm touched. Now get over here and give me a hug, sister," He patted the spot beside him on the couch and opened his arms to Bo. She ducked her head, smiling and got up to sit beside him. He wrapped her in his arms and nuzzled his face into her hair. She laid her head on his chest and sighed, a brother. Something she'd never had and never knew she wanted or needed. Eventually Reese pulled back and kissed Bo on the cheek.

"Oh my god, I thought that _Kiz_ was the cutest thing I'd ever seen but I don't know now, this comes pretty close," Lauren gushed.

Bo and Reese laughed and snuggled up to each other's sides.

"Normally I would be jealous of anybody cuddling up on my wife like that but in this case, I can't do anything except swoon."

Bo chuckled and Lauren came to sit with Rhiannon in the chair she'd just been sitting in. Their baby girl's hair was already changing, it was becoming curly, it was still dark, like Bo's but the combination of those little baby ringlets and those golden eyes was enough to break anyone's heart.

"I know everyone says this about their baby but seriously, do we not have the most beautiful daughter in the entire world?" Bo mused as she hugged Reese's side, her face pressed to his chest.

"You certainly do have the most beautiful daughter in the world and _I_ have the most beautiful niece in the world. She's going to have beauty, brains and power. There's nothing she won't be able to do," Reese said fondly as he pressed a kiss to the top of Bo's head.

Lauren smiled, shutting her eyes with bliss as she cuddled her daughter to her chest. Bo smiled at the two of them and so did Reese.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" Bo asked, feeling comfy snuggled up next to her brother.

"Yes."

"What do you want to watch?"

" _Jurassic Park_ ," Reese and Lauren said in perfect synchronization. Bo quirked an eyebrow at the two of them and they laughed.

"That was our favorite movie growing up, it had dinosaurs for Reese and tons of nerdy science for me," Lauren smiled and Bo grinned at her lover.

"You guys are the cutest, Jurassic Park it is," Bo sat up and grabbed the remote and cued the video and the three of them settled down to watch the movie, the feeling of love and family settling over them all.


End file.
